What Am I Even Doing?
by Hunnyfern34
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram had been childhood friends. They grew up together...that is until when Wolfram, his brothers, and mom moved across the sea, leaving him behind and starting a new life. The two meet again in collage, but..Yuuri doesn't remember Wolfram.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A bright spring morning in the beginning of March in Boston, Massachusetts, a class of kindergartners are wondering about the brightly colored room, some talking to friends others playing in the play section of their classroom. At the sound of a bell, the kids scramble to their seats, tiny hands thumping on the desks as they expectantly looked innocently at the door, waiting for their teacher. Suddenly the door opens and the teacher walks in. The class goes silent at the sight of the small blonde haired boy walking shyly behind their teacher, light sea blue eyes watching the other children warily.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate, Wolfram. Try and be nice to him okay?"

"Yes Teacher!"

Nodding, the teacher gently pushes the boy toward the other kids, smiling encouragingly.  
Taking a breath, Wolfram walks over to the only empty seat at a table beside the window and sits down quietly, avoiding eye contact with the other two kids at the table.  
"Today," the teacher said as she looked about the room, "we will be working on the animals you started in class on Friday. I hope you worked on them during the weekend!" The teacher smiles, walking among her students as the kids get out their pictures and start to work. Wolfram looks around the room, looking like he was wondering what he should do, not knowing where some paper was and too shy to ask anyone.  
"Here, paper."

Looking up, Wolfram sees one of the boys at his table offering him some clean paper, a goofy smile playing on his face. Taking it, Wolfram nods, looking away as soon as he could to avoid any conversation. Slumping in disappointment the boy that gave him the paper turns back to his drawing, stealing curious glances at the new boy sitting next to him, wondering if he would be his friend.  
After a few minutes the other boy who was sitting next to Wolfram gets bored and looks to where Wolfram was calmly drawing a picture of a bear.  
"Don't you talk," he asks, looking curiously at Wolfram. "You're not mute are you? My mom works with people who don't talk and they're really boring. You're not like them right?"  
Wolfram ignores the boy, instead focusing on his drawing.

"Hey hey. Answer me!"  
When Wolfram still doesn't respond, the boy gets annoyed and roughly shoves him, Wolfram falling back with a surprised cry. Hearing the commotion, the teacher runs over and gasps when she see's Wolfram sprawled on the floor.

"Wolfram! Are you alright? What happened," the teacher asks, bending down and checking the boy, head to toe, for any injuries.

"I'm fine. I just fell." Wolfram says calmly as he kept his eyes down and sat up.

"Be more careful next time! Would someone help him to the nurse?" Wolfram really didn't want to be taken to the nurses but he knew he couldn't argue with a person older than him. Then he heard the same voice from the boy who had given him paper.

"I will," the boy exclaimed, excitedly jumping out of his chair and walking over to help Wolfram up.

"Thanks Yuuri. You know where the nurse is right?" The teacher smiles thankfully, inwardly cheering that Wolfram had already made a friend with one of her best students.  
Yuuri nods and pulls a reluctant Wolfram away, leading him out of the classroom and down the art covered walls. Wolfram felt so small in the big school and wanted to just be left alone, but with the grip that Yuuri had on his hand he didn't expect to be released any time soon.

"You can let go of me. I won't fall." Wolfram grumbles, trying to pull his hand out of Yuuri's strong grip.

"No. I don't want to."

Wolfram looks up, surprised, and takes a better look at his classmate. 'Black hair, black eyes, wearing a green shirt with cars on it. He was the same as most of the others. Why then, is he being nice to me…'

"Wolfram! Wake up dearie!"

The dreaded noise of my mother's voice from the front seat jolted me awake from my sleep that had allowed me to remember my first day in kindergarten. I didn't know why I was remembering it but I was sure of one thing as I ran my fingers through my hair with slight stress. I was about to finally be free of my overbearing family and start college at the famous Blood Pledge University in Shin Makoto, Sweden.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Now Yuuri, make sure to keep you phone on so I can always call-"

"Mom! I know!"

Not only twenty minutes at my new college and my mom is fretting over my life already.

"But sweetheart-"

I pushed my mom out of my newly situated room and looked to my brother, Shouri, for help, which I received none of. Instead he simply stood there and watched with an emotionless look as my mom evaded my pushing and spun around to hug me...and could she hug or what.

"M-mom, c-can't...b-breathe..." I struggled in her grip and gasped for air for dramatic effect. Next thing I know I could hear her crying softly by my ear. That immediately made me relax and gently hug her with a small smile as I tried to reassure her. "Mom, I swear I'll visit on the holidays and whenever I can."

"Oh Yuuri…I'm going to miss you so much." My mother cries, pulling me into another bone-crushing hug.

"Mom don't kill Yuuri. Let the boy breathe." Shouri, says, gently removing our mother from me.

"But this is the first time I'm going to be so far from Yuuri…" Mother sniffs, dabing at her red-swollen eyes.

"Mom…I'll be fine." I give her a reassuring smile. "After all, I won't be alone in the dorms. I have a roommate."

"I know but…"

"Don't fret mother. I'll be only an hour away after all." Shouri soothes, giving mom's hand a squeeze. I inwardly sigh, remembering how hard it was to keep him an hour away. We had fought for three days, Shouri only relenting after I agreed to call him every Monday and he could visit once every month. _You would think I was still a small child from the way Shouri treats me!_

"You're right, but both my boys are just growing up so fast!" Mother sniffs.

"Mom…" I smile, giving her a warm hug. "I really will be happy here. I wanted to go to this university. Thank you for helping me get here."

"You're welcome Yuuri dear. Just don't get so caught up in university life that you forget about your family, ok?"

"Ok. I won't."

Two goodbye kisses later and a bunch more tears, Mom and Shuri leave, allowing me to start on unpacking.

I let out an exhausted breath, putting away the final moving box under my new bed. I stretch, having to take boxes of stuff from a moving van then unpacking everything had turned out harder than I had thought. But it was all worth it. _Now I'm finally here…Blood Pledge University!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Aahhh...this rain just won't lighten up…" Mother mutters, looking out the hotel window. We had to stop at a hotel because of the sudden downpour, my mother feeling it was too dangerous to be on the road.  
Sighing, I rolled over to the left side of the bed which I would have to share with my mother since Conrad and Gwendal took the only other empty bed. My head started to split with a stress headache that was caused by the fact that I am going to be late for my first day of college...great. _I was supposed to be in my new dorm room by now, finally free of my family and yet...this had to happen!_ I think angrily as I glare out the window at the rain pounding against the thin glass as the torrent outside refused to let up. Sighing again, while the rain continued, I leaned back against the fluffy pillows and let my mind wander back to my few happy memories…  
"Wolf! Wolf!"  
I look up to see a boy, his face one big smile as he runs toward me _. Dark eyes and hair...a playful and bright personality.  
_ "Let's play together! The other boys don't want to play with me." He reaches out his hand and grabs mine, pulling me toward the playground where a few of the other kids were playing.  
"It's no fun playing by yourself, right? It's much better with a friend!" The boy laughs, his mirth lighting up my dark world and allowing me to suddenly find a new part of me as a faint smile formed on my lips.  
"Yuuri…"  
"Eh? Did you say something little brother?" Conrad asks, coming over to me and jolting me out of my sleep with his loud voice.  
"Conrad don't bother him. Wolfram's probably really tired. Let him sleep."

"How am I supposed to sleep with you two having a conversation right by my bed?" I hiss, sitting up and glaring at my older brothers. The two simply smile at my anger while Conrad says something about me being too cute when I'm mad. I sigh, knowing that even if I were to hit them they would just smile more. Giving up on trying to find a way I could get back at them I get out of bed and tell them where I was going before heading to the lobby for some fresh air.  
"Let me come with you." Conrad says, grabbing his coat and rushing after me.  
"No," I say quickly, "I want to be alone." With that lying in the air I run out of the room, not stopping till I was down three flights of stairs.  
"Being on the third floor does have advantages. Stairs are good exercise." Humming I walk down to the lobby, slipping outside and watching the rain from safely under an awning.

"Wonder why I'm remembering you now, Yuuri? After all, I left when I was still small." Smiling I remember those times, the light that the small boy had brought into my life, and how he was the only person who could make me truly smile.  
Laughing to myself, I shake my head, thinking to head back inside. But at the sound of a clap of thunder I freeze, my already unlocked memories flashing back seventeen years to a dark and stormy day that was similar to this…  
I was at Yuuri's house that day while my mom and brothers were out at a school function. The two of us had been playing outside in his backyard when out of nowhere it started to rain. His mother had called us in, and we ran inside dripping wet and extremely cold. Yuuri said I could borrow some of his clothes, and we had gone upstairs to his room. But just as I was putting on a clean shirt, a flash of lightning followed by thunder scared me and I ended up curling into a ball, whimpering and pressed against the wall of his room.

"Wolf," I heard Yuuri say softly as he crouched by me, "what's wrong? Scared of thunder?" His usual loud and annoying voice had become so soft and gentle that I hardly even noticed when he brought me close to his now water-free chest. "You know, when something scares me, I just sing a song my big brother taught me. Want to hear it?"  
Too scared to respond, I simply nodded my head in response as another clap of thunder sounded and made me grip onto him and hide my face in his chest.  
"Ok. It goes like this…"  
As another clap of thunder sounded I found myself running up the stairs and bursting into our room. But as the memories flow through me, I remember that old song. The one that would calm me down, no matter how loud the thunder or fireworks were. I jumped into the bed I was sharing with my mom and clutched the pillow to my chest tightly as my family crowded around my trembling form. Even though I hated singing in front of my family I couldn't help it when I started to sing the words. "Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees are singing. The frogs in the pond are calling "Hello!", yes it's true! Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees are singing…."

Even though my words were mumbled my family looked at me sympathetically. My mother knew I was still afraid of loud noises and my brothers had a suspicion that I just confirmed for them. Mother moved to sit by me and gently rubbed my back through my blue sweater vest. She hummed the song with me as I held the pillow tight to my chest and quietly sung that song.  
There have been too many times when I nearly just start to have a panic attack in storms but as soon as I start to hum this song it's like Yuuri is back here with me, holding me and telling me everything is going to be alright. Chuckling to myself as the rain eventually starts to let up, I look out the window as mother stops rubbing my back and see blue sky on the horizon while the thunder slowly goes away until it's just a distant purr.  
"Yuuri...will I ever find someone like you again?"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time the freshmen got out of the orientation it was only drizzling, so of course I figured I could make it back to my dorm before it got worse. Now I was running through the sudden downpour that made the trees in the courtyard lean dangerously on their sides. My dorm was still on the other side of the university so I tried to remember where the nearest shelter was but with how my hair was whipping around my face and slapping me painfully I gave up and ran to the closest light I could see in the midst of the torrent I was caught in.  
 _So maybe I shouldn't have left the auditorium,_ I thought as I urged myself under the red awning that was now protecting me. Looking up through the glass windows I realize that it was the awning of the book store. I quickly sigh in relief as I spot a coffee machine near the register. As I walked in a freezing breeze met me and I yelped slightly when I remembered that I was soaking wet and had no warmth to my body whatsoever.

"Holy shit!" I couldn't catch my language after years of not using it in front of my mom as I backed into a cold metal pole as I hear someone chuckle.  
"You look like you're having a good time just standing there, soaking wet."  
She was older than me by at least a year but that didn't keep me from clenching my teeth threatening to chatter and glare at her.  
"Well I can't control the weather!"  
With a laugh she walked out from behind the checkout desk and took some sweats and a sweater with the university logo on the chest and leg. I watched her carefully and finally took a better look at her. She certainly stood out, that was for sure. Her hair was a pretty dark green and tied back in a loose ponytail allowing some other hairs to fall in her face. Her hair was the same color as her eyes which looked fierce but also gentle. I was really curious as to what she was here to study for.

"Here you go, you must be a freshman." She handed me the clothes, along with a towel and underwear which I blushed at since they had BPU on the back of them, and a university thermos. "Everyone knows that if it starts to rain lightly then take cover and wait out the storm."  
"Oh...really?" I was embarrassed that I hadn't known that and carelessly didn't take into fact that it could've quickly turned into a downpour like it had. "Heh, well I guess I have a lot to learn then." I laughed, trying to brush it off even though I could feel my cheeks burning. Gripping the clothes away from my soaking body I sigh and bow my head. "I don't have any money for these, I can't accept them."  
"Oh don't worry," she said with a wink and smile, "I'm the manager of this place so I'll pay for it. Consider it a 'welcome to Blood Pledge University' gift from your senior."  
I gawked at her with an open mouth and she laughed. Usually I didn't get this kind of kindness from complete strangers.

"Thank you! Thank you...uh…"

"Gisela von Christ!" Her voice was happy until she suddenly blushed. "I'm so sorry for not introducing myself before!" She bowed and forced me to step back as I froze at someone older than me apologizing.  
"N-n-n-no, it's perfectly fine! I haven't even...uh well I mean...ah, I haven't even introduced myself either!" _Way to go Yuuri,_ I thought to myself, _what a wonderful way to embarrassingly save yourself._ I smiled while rubbing my neck and bowed to her. "My name's Shibuya Yuuri,and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts."  
She stood and looked at me with a smile and quickly grabbed me and, despite her smaller form, dragged me against my will into one of the bathrooms.  
"Here, get changed in here. I'll go ring up all your purchases and I'll even throw in a poncho for the rain too."  
As soon as she said that she fled the bathroom and left me to realize what she'd said. A smile formed on my face as I looked at the clothes in my hand, making me forget about my freezing body. She was really nice and I liked that this was my first encounter with another student. After quickly changing I gathered my sopping clothes and held them in one hand as I walked out and tugged at the sweater that was hanging loosely off my frame. It reminded me of a baby trying on too big clothes. As I thought that I hardly noticed the plastic bag that was put around my clothes and taken from my hand. Gisela stood there smiling with a bag with my clothes hanging from one hand while another transparent bag with an umbrella, poncho and thermos that was steaming up the bag.  
"Here's a few thing's you'll need here. I put some hot chocolate in it to warm you up and because it's really, really good."  
She pushed the bag into my hand and smiled brightly as the store seemed to brighten up as the rain clouds passed and allowed the setting sun to shine brightly into the store and illuminate a halo around her. I stood there transfixed as the now angelic like girl smiled and then said her goodbyes to me and walked back to the counter which she was supposed to be. Eventually I managed to get my feet to move and head out the store. I waved her goodbye and walked out onto the cobblestone path.  
"Well at least they're are nice people here." Sighing I walked into the dorms and waved at a few people who were laughing at me because of my dripping bag. I brushed it off as friendly laughter and thought nothing of it and trekked up to my room, though when I got to the door I was confused when I saw that the light was on.  
Pushing open the door I see a boy who's my age in tan slacks, a white button down shirt and a blue argyle sweater vest. He was reading a book on his bed and sat up at the sound of the door with the book in his hand, pressed down against the bed as his expression went from an annoyed look to one that could put a deer caught in headlights to shame.  
"Hi," I exclaimed as my still sopping hair dripping onto my dry clothes, "I'm Shibuya Yuuri, I guess I'm your roommate this year!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yuuri…" I whisper in question, unable to believe what I was seeing. _Is it really him? The Yuuri who was always bullied and my only true friend?_  
"Yeah, sorry about my appearance, I was kinda caught in the rain." He turns around and goes to the other side of the room where he dumps a wet bag on the floor before searching through a duffel bag at the end of his bed.  
"Umm…." I tried to speak but no matter what I thought I couldn't get it past my mouth.  
"So why were you late," he asked while kicking off his soaking shoes and letting them lay messily on the floor, "you missed the entrance ceremony."  
"Sorry...I was caught in the rain and had to stay at a hotel till it cleared up…" I couldn't stop staring at this person claiming to be Yuuri. He even had the same gentle and carefree face, same dark compassionate black eyes and soft dark hair as I remembered from my childhood.  
"Oh? That's unfortunate. Well you didn't miss too much. Just a bunch of people congratulating us on getting selected and some info on our classes. I found it interesting when-" It was at that moment that Yuuri cried out as his foot slips on the slick wooden floor and hit his head on the bed frame. He groaned out as he laid on the floor as baseballs that fell out of his bag rolled around him.

"That hurt..." Wincing as he sits up he rubs his head and feels around his bed and takes out a university towel and wraps his dripping wet hair in it. I scoffed at how clumsy he was and shook my head at even thinking that this clutz could be my Yuuri. When we were little he never made a mess and none of the stuff on his side of his room reminded me of anything about him...maybe it was just coincidence?  
"Anyway are you hungry?" Yuuri asks, jolting me out of my thoughts while drying off his wet hair with the towel. "There's a kitchen downstairs but if you want something from...hey are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
"It sure feels that way..." I mutter under my breath with a scoff. I look away from the eyes that unlocked so many good memories and stood up from my bed, making sure to avoid the wet floor.  
"Um...what is your name?"  
I froze mid-step on my way to my to my makeshift bookcase on my desk and looked at him. "What?"  
"Your name. I just realized I don't know it." He sat on his bed and crossed his legs innocently while watching me and not bothering to pick up his mess on the floor which was beginning to piss me off.

"You...don't recognize-," I caught myself and remembered that he probably wasn't my Yuuri yet I had still wanted to at least have some hope that he was. I waved him off with a smug smirk and put my book up. "You should know know me already."  
"Why...should I?"  
I couldn't help but get pissed off and laugh. _Ha! As if this is the Yuuri I remember. Not even remembering my name._ Rolling my eyes and crossing my arms I look at him up and down as he seemed to glare at me. "I'm Wolfram von Bielefeld, valedictorian of Bielefeld Boarding School in England. The top prestigious school in the entire country."

Feeling proud of myself I smirked at him and sat in my desk chair where I crossed my legs and watched him. He was looking at me like an idiot though so I started to glare at him.  
"Should that mean something to me?"  
I was shocked at him for never hearing about me and quickly got angry. "How could you have not heard of me?" My voice grew loud as my body instinctively stood up and looked at him in shock. I had been on the news multiple times for academic reasons and for finding a better way to help organize orphanages. "I've been on the damn news so many times that I've stopped counting!"  
Yuuri shrugged and gave me a weird look. "Well I don't necessarily watch the news since I'm usually out at baseball practice and with friends. Besides I highly doubt I got the England news. I lived in Boston."  
Looking at him, furious for some reason, I glare at him and look away. I force myself to get up and grab one of my towels from my closet before walking to the bathroom.

"Well whatever." My voice was harsh from being furious and I quickly stalked into the bathroom where I shut the door and immediately turned on the shower before sliding down the glass door that led to the shower. I clenched the towel in my hands as I stared at the door in shock. I almost just went off on him because he wasn't who I wished he was. Just the memory of my Yuuri was enough to set me off on this...look alike.  
Sighing as the shower water hit the floor and sprayed against the door I got up and stripped my clothes off before stepping under the stream of hot water and leaning my head up against the white tile wall.  
"I'm not going to survive this…" I mumbled to myself as my back began burning from the pressure of the water. "He's too much like Yuuri…"


	6. Chapter 6

Since everyone has been so nice and people seem to be reading this, I thought I would update it. Btw, right now it's 27 chapters and ongoing so if you guys are nice, I'll post a chapter a day. But I must see at least one review for each chapter. (Starting now) This is partner work, so to all the credit goes to me. I own nothing of KKM, except my own characters.

Chapter Six

There was a golden haired boy. That's the main thing I know. He was so rude and demanding but I could tell that I felt...lovingly...toward him. It was an attraction that was weighing down my heart and the only thing that I knew up until now was that I had liked him. Sure, maybe a little too much but hey, I was young. The dream felt so real and I never wanted to stop but the familiarity of the beautiful golden haired boy laughing and running away with me from someone a little older than us hit me like a brick wall. _I knew this boy...no I know this boy and who he is.  
_ "Yuuri….Yuuri!"  
As we ran I could Since everyone has been so nice and people seem to be reading this, I thought I would update it. Btw, right now it's 27 chapters and ongoing so if you guys are nice, I'll post a chapter a day. But I must see at least one review for each chapter. (Starting now) only see the back of his head and when the boy started to turn his head I felt overjoyed but that soon came to an end when pain shot up my head and down my arm.  
"Ow!"  
"Wow...I didn't think someone could sleep that hard."  
Groaning at the voice that woke me from my finally peaceful sleep I open my eyes to see my new, and incredibly weird, roommate Wolfram standing over me with, what I think is, his permanent scowl.

"Time for class sleepyhead." Wolfram snaps, rolling his eyes and going to his side of the room, looking like he was still putting things in a messenger bag. I groan again and push myself up off the floor and slowly make my way to the shower. Turning the shower on, I let the hot water wake me up as it blasts onto my back. It's refreshing to finally be able to wash up after being caught in yesterday's rain. It's so blissful under the hot water that I nearly didn't hear Wolfram scolding me.  
"Hurry up or you're going to be late!"  
That's my greeting from Wolfram as I get out of the shower and catch the university uniform he threw at me while an evident blush inflamed his face.  
"Don't come out naked!" He snaps, turning so his back was to me.  
"What? We're both guys. Don't be a wimp." I grumble, putting on the uniform.  
"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" His voice is filled with venom and I can tell that I may have crossed the line there.  
"A. Wimp." I say slowly, turning to look at him just as he throws a book at me before slamming our front door behind him.  
"Ow..." I whined rubbing where the book had hit me on my forehead.  
"What a little…" I hiss, running around the room gathering my school supplies, grumbling as I run about.  
***

I was nearly late to my first class. _What a way to start off college!_ Sighing, I let my head fall on my desk as I look out the west tower window and at the eastern sunrise. My professor was droning on about the history of the police task force and what it took to be yada yada yada…  
My mind wasn't really into the lesson that day so I simply recorded it and let my mind wander back to my pissy mood. It isn't even my fault for being in this pissy mood, it's Wolfram's! With a somewhat animalistic growl I sit up to see my fellow peers getting out of their seats and exiting the room.  
 _I mean how rude can he be,_ I thought as I gathered my things and headed out of the room and down the stairs, _waking someone up and then rushing them first thing in the morning._ I felt anger towards my new roommate but there was still a weird feeling of longing towards him. Almost like I knew him from somewhere…  
"Shibuya? That you?"  
Freezing about halfway to my next class I turn around and all my anger and thoughts disappear as I look at the guy staring at me. It takes me a moment to take it in but all of a sudden I gasp at the sudden realization.

"Ken! Ken Murata?!"  
The guy laughs as he rushes forward and engulfed me in a hug.  
"Oh my god! I haven't seen you in years! Who would've thought we would be going to the same university?"  
I laughed out loud and held him by his shoulders and looked him over. Even though I haven't seen him since freshman year in high school he still looks the same. The same messy raven hair and hard black eyes that were shielded by thin framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose.  
"How the hell are you here, Murata? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you and all, but I thought you were going to MIT?"  
He shrugged and I laughed. He hadn't changed a bit from the last time I had seen him back in Japan from when we were in high school.  
"What class do you have next?"  
I was a bit caught off guard but quickly regained my composure. "Oh...uh I have my criminal justice class."  
"Me too, let's head there together."  
Nodding we both set off and headed across the campus. It wasn't quiet for long though as Murata began talking.  
"So how's it been going? How's the family?"  
With a short laugh I shrug. "Pretty good. Mom's as frightful and energetic as ever and Shouri is now the CEO of a big company over in Japan and is now Dad's boss. I'm just really happy to be here on a sports scholarship."

"Hehe knowing you I'm not surprised." Murata laughs, giving me a hard pat on the back. I just smile and soon we walk into the criminal justice class, sitting down together at a joined desk on the far right of the room near a blank wall. Setting down my things I look up as I hear the teacher close the sliding door, signaling the start of class. The teacher was a bald tall man looking to be in his late forties. He had on a white t-shirt with a green striped tie.

"Welcome to criminal justice. Today we will be gathering information on our class mates like you would in an actual investigation. Of course, this is just for you to get to know your new peers. If you have any problems talk to Mis. Gisela von Christ here."

I inwardly gasp as I see the same green haired young lady step forward and wave, a familiar smile on her face.

"Please just von Christ is fine."

"Alright then. Get to work!"

With that signal the class gets up, everyone looking around and talking to everyone else.

"So what's you're name?"

"Murata…" I sigh, smiling playfully at my friend.

"What? It's supposed to be like a real investigation right?" He says, a goofy look in his black eyes. I roll my eyes but answer, the two of us responding to questions that we already knew about each other till another student comes over to me and asks me a question. Answering it, the two of us get deep into our questions that we don't even notice that the class is over and it's lunch time. Sighing I reach under the table for my things before heading out with Murata, the two of us finding a nice tree away from the other students.

"Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know a blond, blue eyed foreigner who was sitting a row behind us?"

"Eh? I didn't notice him. Why?" I ask, biting into a ham sandwich I had grabbed on the way to my first class.

"Because he was staring at you throughout the class. Like..really really hard."

"Hmm…" Suddenly I thought of something. "Was he wearing a blue uniform?"

"Yeah."

I grown, figuring out who it was. "Then it was probably my roommate, Wolfram. For some reason he doesn't really like me."

"Oh. That's too bad." Murata says, taking out his own sandwich. "Though it might be because you're a slob." Murata mutters.

"What was that?" I ask, a warning in my tone.

"Nothin." Murata responds calmly, biting into his lunch. The rest of lunch we eat in peace, and afterwards I say my goodbyes to Murata as I head to my next class. I plop into an empty chair near the front and wait for the teacher to arrive, only to be completely surprised when Gisela walks in and stands in the teacher's spot.

"Ok class! The English teacher is out with a cold so I'm your substitute for the day. Let's see...today we're reading A Farewell to Arms

by Ernest Hemingway. Come and get a copy." Gisela says loudly, pulling up a box and putting it on the teacher's desk. The whole class gets up and takes turn getting a copy, but I wait till there are only a few people left so I don't get crushed in the human mob. Looking it over, I quickly see that it's about a souliers teal on World War One. Smiling I eagerly open the book, scanning the first chapter.

"Teacher?"

"That's Miss von Christ to you!" Gisela snaps, turning sharp eyes to the student who called.

"Sorry. Miss von Christ. Some of us have already read this book in high school..."

"So you'll get to enjoy it again! Quit your whining and get to reading." She responds sharply, glaring at the student till the poor soul nods and starts to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I got two reviews on chapter six, so like I promised...here's chapter seven.

Chapter Seven

 _That little rat succumbing trash eater! How dare he start talking to-_ My own thoughts scared myself and made me sigh heavily as I tied my tennis shoes and looked around the forest track. I'm supposed to be running by now, not getting frustrated by Yuuri.  
I start to run down the forest path and think of how childish I was being about Yuuri. Not only was I not acting rationally but I was for some reason jealous of him talking to another guy who seemed to know him already. In one of the classes Yuuri and I had together I couldn't help but watch him, still trying to figure out why I had such strong feelings towards him. Though as soon as his new friend caught me staring I looked away. _Though from the way those two were talking, I doubt they just met recently. They seemed the kind of close where you've spent a good amount of time with each other. Talking...getting to know one another...their likes and dislikes...hopes and wishes…._

I unconsciously pick up my pace, easily passing most of my classmates. Taking deep breaths I try to focus on my heartbeat and the movement of my feet, the swishing of the grass as I ran through it.

 _Yes..that's it. Get into the rhythm._

I quickly finished the ten laps we had to do and moved on to my after stretches, noticing a little smugly that no one else seemed to be finished.

"Ha..See? Still nice and fast." I muttered to myself, reaching up for the sky. Finishing with my stretches I walk over to some of the equipment the teacher had set down during the beginning of class, and look through it. Finding a Staff, I go through some of the techniques I had learned with Conrad. "Step forward...swing..right...left..."

"Umm...Bielefeld?"

"Yes?" I respond, turning around. Unfortunately, I didn't realize how close the person was and nearly hit them in the head with the brunt of the staff. Thankfully I managed to pull back before hitting anyone.

"Sorry! I didn't realize you were so close to me." I blink in surprise when I recognize the teacher staring back at me, bursting out into laughter after seeing my expression.

"It's ok I shouldn't have gotten so close. But you sure have nice form. Did you take classes?"

"No. My parents felt it was necessary so they had my brother teach me."

"Oh? Interesting. Feel like doing some techniques with an old man?"

"Sure I'd be honored." I smile and bow, the teacher doing the same. We get into the first measure, our movements swift and in sinque as we move throughout the techniques. _Up, strike down, side shift, right foot…_

Soon I am covered in sweat and panting hard, but I refused to show any weakness in front of anyone. But the more we continue the harder it gets to stay together and as the teacher moves into an upward strike, I slip and lose my balance, falling to the hard earth with a thump.

"You ok Bielefeld?" The teacher asks, bending down.

"Yes I'm fine. Shall we continue?" I puff, scrambling to my feet.

"Well.." We're interrupted by a drop of rain, ominous thunder clouds starting to cover the sun.

"Teacher? It's starting to rain."

"Could we go inside now?"

I blink. _When did the others..?_

"Sure it's fine. Can't train out in the rain, and it's best to get inside before it starts to pour." Smiling the teacher gestures for me to follow him inside and I start to obey, freezing at the ominous sound of rumbling.

"Come on Bielefeld. It'll start thundering soon."

I could hear the teacher calling me, but I couldn't move. Suddenly I remembered a baseball bat by Yuuri's bed.

"Sorry, I have somewhere else to be!" I lie, waving to the teacher as I take off for the baseball field.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _Why is he here?_ I looked at Wolfram standing in front of me and tilted my head to the side as I started walking up the path leading through the huge clearing that the training field and baseball field were in. Trees of many different varieties surrounded the clearing and towered over the buildings that were there, which wasn't very many. We're at the base of the mountain so it's going to take a bit to get back to the dorms, but what wrong with a little rain?  
"What? Can't I walk back with my roommate? How shallow do you think I am?!" Wolfram huffed at me and I rolled my eyes.  
Looking over at him I noticed he wasn't paying attention to me so I let myself look over him again. Now that I wasn't frustrated, well extremely frustrated, at him I could see that he was actually really good looking. His golden hair was pinned to his head with a thin layer of sweat and his eyes were a shade of green that reminded me of the Emerald City in The Wizard of Oz. He was really fit and the same height as me though he looked a lot more fit than I am.  
I sighed and threw my head back to look up at the clouds blocking the sun. Wolfram is being oddly defensive making me want to know why.  
"Well hey, I thought you didn't like me."  
He scoffed and crossed his arms. "I never said I didn't like you. I just don't find you enjoyable to be around, wimp."

Looking over at him I see that he's staring at me with a scowl on his face making it look like he was better than me. That, of course, pissed me off. "Hey! I'm not a wimp! If anyone is a wimp it's-"  
Before I could finish my sentence I was pushed up against a tree.  
"Don't ever call me a wimp, wimp! Don't presume to know anything about me!"  
Wolfram's eyes were hard as he gripped the front of my uniform and pressed me hard against the tree before releasing me and stepping back, allowing me to regain my composure.  
"Geeze Wolfram, calm down." I stretched my back and looked at him in shock. "I was just kidding. No need to get so angry at me." We started walking again but the only thing Wolfram did was grumble as he followed rather closely to me.  
Eventually we finally made it back to the dorms by the time it started to gently rain but everytime I look at Wolfram he looks like he's on the verge of having a breakdown. Without thinking anything of it I brush it away from my mind and toss my backpack on my bed as Wolfram heads into the bathroom and slammed the door.  
"Well what's got him in such a pissy mood?"  
Sighing I sit down in front of my desk and work on my homework until I hear the shower shut off and the bathroom door open.  
"It's about time you got out. I was about to- What the hell are you wearing?!"  
When I turn I notice that Wolfram was in a pink nightgown that had ruffles at the neck and at the end of the sleeves as well as at the bottom of the hem on the gown that hung at his shins.  
"What," Wolfram asked with a frown on his face as he walked barefoot over to his bed, "I can't help it if it's comfortable! You got something to say about it?"  
He got up in my face and forced me to press back in my chair, causing me to fall back onto the ground. Wolfram scoffed and crossed his arms as he walked past.  
"Wimp."  
I scowled at him and stood up from where I sat and rubbed my backside in pain. Shooting him a glare I retreat into the bathroom and took a quick shower, mumbling the entire time at how selfish and rude Wolfram was being.  
As soon as I was done and dried off I put on my boxers and red socks t-shirt. Walking out of the bathroom and sitting down at my desk I turn on my desk light since Wolfram must have shut off the lights to go to bed. As a loud crack of thunder rumbled across the sky I opened my school books and began the homework that the professors had already assigned.  
Suddenly there was an even louder crack of thunder that shook the room while the lightening lighting lit up our room. I sigh, and look out the window at pools of water forming from the torrent pounding against the window. A little while later I get thirsty and decide to get some water from our bathroom sink, so I get up and start walking carefully.  
Don't want to wake up Mr. Wolf after all...I think to myself, remembering how hostile wolfram had been acting, but as I pass by his side of the room a flash of thunder goes off and I see a lump trembling underneath the covers.

 _Could it be...he's scared of thunder?  
_ Shaking my head I walk over to him and sit by his bed, letting him know I was there by gently poking him with my hand.  
"If you were scared of thunder then you should have just said so."  
It's a minute before Wolfram responds, and when he does his voice is as cold and harsh as it was when we were walking home.  
"Who's scared of thunder? I'm not scared."  
"Then why are you trembling?"  
"It's cold."  
"Is that so?" I grunt, smirking at Wolfram's stubbornness.  
"Fine. But since I can't sleep I'll be right here next to you ok?"  
"Do whatever you want." Wolf responds coldly and then goes silent.  
After a few minutes of fixing up my stuff a loud crack of thunder sounds while the lightning flashes brightly and illuminates Wolfram's trembling form. I just give a small smile and go grab my blankets from my bed before getting comfy beside Wolfram. That night I slept right next to him, and it was probably my imagination but I thought he stopped trembling after I came.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and stuff! It really makes our day and it makes me eager to write this. The readers mean almost everything to a writer, especially one so inexperienced and raw as myself. (My parter has been writing much longer then me, and is so more experienced) It really makes both of us happy to see people enjoying the work we put a lot of effort in. So..*drumroll* I decided to post TWO chapters today! It's a gift for all of your views and wonderful comments. Keep it up and I may change my mind on only doing one chapter a day...

Chapter Nine

"Ow!"

My eyes shoot open as I hear someone cry out in pain, but when I look around I don't see anyone near me. Well until I see a foot tangled in my sheets that were pulled off me and left me to the coldness in the room. Getting up on my knees I lean over the bed and see Yuuri lying on the floor groaning. To say I am a bit surprised is an understatement.  
"Wimp, what're you doing on the floor?"  
"Don't call me that! It's not my fault I'm down here! You're the one who punched me!"  
Letting out a smug laugh I sit up on my knees and cross my arms as he gets up. Why I punched him, I don't know, but he looked kinda cute angry.  
"Wow you really are a wimp. Can't even protect yourself from a sleeping man, moron."  
Yuuri stands up while growling and glaring at me. He looks at me and then seems to look at what I'm wearing before shaking his head and looking away.  
"To think I actually was comforting you...how can you even wear that anyway? Those are for girls."  
I huff and get out of my bed, letting my feet fall slightly to the floor where I slip on my house shoes. "So what if it's for women, it's comfortable and I can pull it off." Though as soon as I say that I quickly remember the other thing he said. "And what do you mean you were comforting me?! Wait a minute why were you in my bed?!"  
"Well," he begins as a sincere look shows on his face, "you were trembling with every crack of thunder so I decided to lay next to you until you calmed down." He laughs and rubs his neck while looking out the window. "I guess I must've fallen asleep. Why didn't you just tell me you were afraid of thunderstorms?"  
Embarrassment begins to take hold of me so I grab my pillow and throw it hard at his face, making him stumbled back against his own bed. "I'm not afraid, dammit!" I yell at him while stalking to my trunk at the end of my bed and looking for the light blue school uniform. "I was just cold, sure these gowns maybe comfy but they sure are not warm!"

"Sure. Whatever you say." Yuuri says, and I didn't even have to look at him to know a teasing glint would be in his eyes.

"I was just cold." I grumble, finding my uniform and slipping it on, deciding to shower later. As I run about getting my things together I hear Yuuri taking a shower, the sounds of him singing off key bouncing around the room. I snicker, thinking to tease him about it later. Finding everything I bang on the bathroom door, yelling

"Oi! We're going to be late. Hurry up."

The sounds of shuffling and the water turning off follow my comment, and to my surprise Yuuri comes out of the bathroom already dressed in his black uniform.

"You actually listened to me?" I say completely bewildered.

"So? I don't want to be late." He responds calmly, grabbing his bag and throwing some supplies in it before heading for the door.

"Oh?" I mutter under my breath, a little annoyed that I was slightly pleased. The two of us then quickly descend the stairs, Yuuri grabbing some food at the cafeteria despite my protests. Thanks to Yuuri's inability to run fast, we were two minutes late to our first class which we just happened to have together.

As soon as we get into the classroom I hope that there would be empty seat on the opposite side of the room were Yuuri would sit but as we both walk into the room the only seats I see open are the pair of chairs at a table near the window.  
Sighing I go sit in one of the chairs as Yuuri follows and plops down in the other.  
"I thought I might be able to escape you for just a few minutes."  
I look over at Yuuri and huff out. "You should be graced with my very presence."

He rolls his eyes at me and looks at the front of the classroom as the door opens. A man with long light purple silvery hair walks in with a simple white long sleeve shirt and pants. As soon as I see his face I let out a loud groan that catches his attention and makes him smile.  
"Lord von Bielefeld, nice to see you again. How have your studies been going?"  
I reluctantly look up at him and lean back in my chair, ignoring the looks from Yuuri I know he is shooting me. "Lord von Christ, my studies have been fine since you left, though I did not know you would be the new professor here."  
He smiles at the words and tilts his head. "Yes well it was a good job opportunity." He turned away finally and begins to address the class on who he is as I sigh and rub my head.  
"Lord?"  
Hearing the title I look over at Yuuri who's looking at me with curiosity.  
I shake my head in an attempt to get him to lay off and open the book that all the new students had to get for the class. I look through the pages as I listen to Gunter go on and on.  
"Now class, my name is Gunter von Christ. Some of you may know my family name as one of the ten noble families throughout Europe. I know that this is an Community and the Justice System class but for now I feel like I should give you a bit of history. My family, the von Christs, and the von Karbelnikoff are from France. The von Bielefeld, von Wincott, and von Voltaire are from England. The von Spitzweg and von Gyllenhaal are from Switzerland. The rest of the families, the von Grantz, von Rochefort and von Radford are all from Germany. Now if there are no questions then- Yes, the cutie sitting by dear Wolfram."  
At hearing the last part I jump slightly and look over at Yuuri who is flustered by Gunter's words and has his hand up in the air.

"So you're saying that this guy is a Lord?!"  
He pointed at me and I rolled my eyes and huff as I look away and out the window.

"Why yes Wolfram is. I'm surprised you haven't heard of the noble families. He is in the highest family, right before the King and Queen of England. Then it is the Wincott and Voltaire families."  
Yuuri goes quiet beside me and I smirk a little. He will never get over this little fact about me. When no one else asks about the noble families Gunter goes on with our lesson and soon begins to drone on and on. Eventually I start to hear Yuuri snore quietly beside me so I turn my head which I am resting in my hand and look at him.  
Never have I seen someone drool this bad. I grimace some before taking my book and hitting the back of his head, making him jump and fall out of his chair. The class erupted in laughter and the morning bell rang. I don't want to wait up for the now class fool so I quickly nod to Gunter and escape the building and head to my training class.

The skies are clear as I watch for any storm clouds but only see birds flying through the branches. As I relax in the calming nature surrounding me I spot a familiar face and smile a bit. "Gisela! I thought you were going to study in France?"  
At hearing her voice she looks up from her stretches and smiles. "Hello Lord von Bielefeld. How are you?"  
I smile and watch as she stands and salutes me. Rolling my eyes I chuckle and look at her. "You haven't been my Sergeant for a year, cut the formalities."  
She gives me a strange look and then sighs. "You just got out of my father's class didn't you?"  
Sighing, I nod and look down defeated. "Yeah, he started calling my roommate cute. It was weird."  
She laughs and covers her mouth as she does. She smiles and looks behind me at something. "Well I don't know about your roommate and my father but I have the partners list for this year for this class and well it looks like your partner is the first one here, Commander."  
I start to ask her who it is but stop when I hear the voice behind me from a distance.  
"Wolfram!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Wolfram!"  
I yell out as I run down the path towards my roommate. He left me to the purple eyed professor that started hitting on me as soon as he left. I glared at him as I come to a stop beside the familiar green haired girl, but just as I am about to go off on Wolfram he starts shouting at Gisela.  
"What do you mean he's my partner?! He's the biggest wimp I have ever seen!"  
"Hey!" I try to protest but they act like I'm not even there while other students show up and look curiously at them.  
"Wolfram," Gisela starts as she grabs two pairs of sweatsuits and tosses them at Wolf and I, "you are going to be his partner and that's final! Now if he doesn't agree then you can both fight it out."  
I really don't know what Gisela was saying but I have only a split second before Wolfram turns on me and grabs two staffs from the stand in the field and throws one at me. Catching it I'm in shock and look at the blonde as he takes a fighting stance.  
"Wait, Wolf-"  
"No Gisela, I'm not being his partner!"  
Slightly offended I glare at him and amateurly hold my staff. "What? Is the little Lord to good to be with a commoner like me?"  
At that sentence he growled at me and lunges forward, treating the staff more like a sword. I yelp and hold my staff up to protect myself but I hear a yelp behind me and see a girl laying on the ground shielding herself. I see her hand holding her head and watch as the other students make sure she's okay.  
"Yuuri…"

Looking back at Wolfram I see a look of horror on his face and push him back as hard as I can with the staff and hook it behind his knees, making him topple back. I place the end of my staff on his chest to prevent him from getting up and glare down at him.  
"Your inconvenience to noticing other people in the vicinity is horrible. Maybe when you learn to take that into fact then you can rightfully fight me."  
The look on his face had shock written all over it and he didn't even look away from me towering over him. His mouth moves like he wanted to say something but nothing comes out.  
I turn away and kneel by the girl where Gisela is and look at her.  
"Is she okay?"  
Gisela looks at me and smiles some before going back and pressing gently on the girl's head, seeming to look for something. "She'll be fine, just a bump on the head."  
Letting out a relieved sigh I stand but freeze when Gisela suddenly starts yelling.  
"Alright you weak dogs! You're going to be breaking your backs in this class so get going and start running until I say stop!"  
"Sir, yes sir!"

Her voice scared me and I end up backing away until I was right beside Wolfram, completely forgetting what just conspired.  
No one else disobeyed Gisela the rest of the day, though after I change into my sweat suit and start to run my laps I feel her eyes boring into my soul like she's trying to figure me out. With a shudder at her gaze I keep running only to let my mind wander when I see Wolfram ahead of me keeping a steady pace.  
 _Why does he have to be so impulsive? What's his problem with me? I've hardly known him for two whole days for crying out loud!_ With a sigh I stop as Gisela finally dismisses us for the day. I fall to the ground and see Wolfram quickly go change. All of a sudden a figure steps into view and I see that it's Gisela holding out her hand.  
"Give him the benefit of the doubt, Yuuri. Wolfram's had a fairly hard life."  
I scoff and accept her hand to which she helps pull me up. "Really," I say sarcastically, "little Lord Brat has had a hard life?" Finding her words to hard to believe I grab my clothes I shoved in my bag and sling it over my shoulder as I begin to walk. "He looks like the spitting image of a selfish and rude prince."  
Gisela follows me and stays right by my side as I head to my dorm. "You should try and learn more about him before making those assumptions."

"Well isn't he? He was probably just a spoiled little brat whose father and mother gave him everything he ever wanted. What would he know of hardships? My family moved over and over while not having a lot of money. Now that is a hardship. Both my parents work hard and try their hardest to get me stuff, even stuff I don't want."  
She lets out a loud sigh and bows her head as we get to my room. I look over at her as I unlock my door and walk in, seeing that once again Wolfram's side of the room is as neat as ever and mine is a mess.  
"Please give Lord Wolfram a chance."  
"Huh?" I sit on my bed and look at her as she sits at my desk.  
"He's been through so much already. Lord Bellamy von Bielefeld, his father, was killed in the war when Wolf was only a young boy so the only father like figure he's had in his life has been his uncle Waltrana von Bielefeld. All he's known is training to be a soldier and how to act like royalty. After all, should anything happen to the current King and Queen, since they have no heir yet, Wolfram would be next in line to take the throne of England."  
My breath catches in my throat at her words and I gawk at her. "The throne?! Of England?! Are you kidding me?!"  
When she shakes her head I frown and look down, suddenly feeling ashamed of myself for saying those things. Of course I'm too stubborn to think before speaking. Stupid! I hit my head and watch as she stands and walks to the door.

"Well, now I know where the two of you will be staying so I no longer have to worry. Now I can send someone if I think one of you may be killing each other."  
"Hey!"  
She laughs and smiles as I pout and pull out the book we were assigned to read.  
"Just take a shower and finish your homework, I'll see you tomorrow."  
With a wave goodbye she departs from the room and shuts my door. I sigh and let the weight of what I just learned weigh me down as I go take a quick shower and then come back out in light blue pajama pants and button up pajama shirt with long sleeves. I curl up on my bed with my assigned book and use the rest of the afternoon light to read it.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, so my partner says this is like one of their FAVORITE chapters, so I am expecting plenty of comments, alright? Warning:there is some drinking, so their words become slurred and cut off. That is on purpose, not a spelling mistake. Enjoy! :)

Chapter Eleven

I can't believe it...Just because I got so wrapped up...someone was hurt. I can't help but run for the changing rooms as soon as the class is let out, not even wanting to see Yuuri. I can't stand that look on his face, full of disgust and disappointment. Stupid me...why does Yuuri stir me up so much?  
Before I know it I'm changed into my uniform and am wondering around the school grounds.  
"I don't really want to go back to the dorm...but where could I..." Just then my phone decides to ring and I answer it once I see that it's one of my brothers.  
"Hey little brother, how are you doing?"  
"Conrad?" I breathe out surprised.  
"Yeah. Guess what? Gwendal and I have the rest of the week off! You're out of classes right? We should do something together."  
"Sure, except you're in England." I respond, sarcasm heavy in my tone and not expecting what's to come.  
"Nope! We are just getting off the plane now and are about….thirty to forty minutes from your school."  
"You were going to come see me and take me somewhere whether I wanted to or not."  
"Yep! See you in a bit!"

" _Wait-_ " I hiss as I look at my phone where it says that the call had been disconnected. Curse my brothers sense of...wait this could be an opportunity. My thoughts halut me as I am about to start cursing them. I don't want to go back to the dorms...so… Smiling I text Conrad to meet me in the town below our school before taking off for the dorms.  
Walking up to our room I take a deep breath before opening the door' ready to find Yuuri scowling at me, only to find it empty. Great, Yuuri must not be back yet. Running into the bathroom I change my clothes to a simple royal blue button up long sleeve shirt with light blue jeans and then grab some money before taking off, wanting to get out of the dorms before Yuuri gets back. I make it down to the village with a few minutes to spare so I wander around, looking at all of the shops but not in the mood to buy anything, plus nothing catches my eye. Soon I get bored and decide to wait for Conrad and Gwendal on a park bench, looking at the people passing by. They all have something to do..somewhere to be. Just like I do. I have to remember that.  
"Wolfram!"  
"Little brother!"  
My thoughts are interrupted by my two brothers, the two of them in casual clothing and running straight over to me. Thank god they weren't in their normal suits and now had simple clothing on.  
"Wolfram! It's been forever!" Conrad says, crushing me into a bear hug which I struggle to get out of with all my limbs intact.  
"It's been three days brother."  
"Don't be so cold. I missed you."  
"Come on Conrad. Lets walk around a bit." Gwendal pulls Conrad off me, dragging him along as I follow them, the three of us just calmly walking through a park.  
"So? How have you been?"  
I know this is coming. They can never resist to put me through an interrogation once I start something new.  
"Fine."  
"Do you like you're classes?"  
"They're alright."  
"Do you like your roommate?"  
"Don't ask about him." I snap  
"Okay…"

The car we entered after awhile of walking fills with an empty silence, my two idiot brothers sensing I'm not in a talking mood. Instead I look out the window, thinking.

"Wolf we're here." Conrad says brightly, getting out of the car along with Gwendal.  
"Where exactly is…" I stop, looking up at a very familiar building and sigh. "Why did you take me to a bar?"  
"Because we wanted to." Gwendal responds as Conrad grabs my arm and pulls me inside. The bar is typical to what many people would expect for a Friday night in Sweden. Full of teenagers barely old enough to drink and young women fawning over the young men while wearing hardly anything. I sigh, already regretting coming with my two brothers.  
"Gwen! Conrard! It's been sooo long!" A slim young women calls, coming over to us with a bounce in her steps.  
"Rosetta! Good to see you." Conrad gives the women a warm smile, putting a restraining hand on our older brother.  
"What are you be'n all shy for? Come here!" Rosetta says, pulling Conrad into a big hug.  
"Rosetta…"  
"Please call me Rose. I feel like a stranger when you call me that."  
I look away from her pouting face, feeling like I was intruding on the seeming intimate moment between them.  
"Sorry. Rose, this is my little brother Wolfram." Conrad pulls me over to Rose, and I give her a forced smile, the strong scent of perfume stinging my nostrils as she gives me a handshake and a warm smile.

"Nice ta meet cha!" She says with a slight accent that is heavily slurred by the alcohol. I nod, shying away from the sexy women as soon as I can in fear that she will start trying to hook up with me and persuade me into doing things that I don't want to do with just anyone. So sue me, I'm a romantic.  
"Rose, think you could get us something to drink? Nothing too strong for Wolfram."  
"Su', sit 'ere." Rose pushes us into a both before disappearing in the crowd. I glare at my two smiling brothers, knowing full well I had to be on good behavior in front of others. _They're playing me. They know I can't protest here due to reputation as one of the Lords.  
_ "'Ere ya are! I even brought so' of my gurls to keep ya company." Rose says cheerfully as three other pretty, blonde-haired girls sit down next to my brothers and myself. I shy away from the girl next to me, her outfit as little as possible, showing off her big breasts which allows my face to almost deceive me as I think of how scandalous it is.  
"Here," the blonde sexy lady said,too much suggestion in her voice, "Rose got this for us! It's really good." She hands me a clear drink that is pink-like but is just barely thicker than water.  
"What is it?" I am old enough to drink now here in Sweden but just because I am doesn't mean that I've ever had a drink before so I was shamefully letting my innocence be shown.  
"It's pretty good and not to strong, just some natural Swedish delicacy and strawberries…"  
Her smile is gentle when I look at her so I quickly down it and start coughing right away while my brothers laugh at me. The liquid had looked so inviting that I quickly drank it without question. That is my first mistake. The alcohol feels like fire going down my throat and it takes everything to not throw it back up. My coughing causes the girl to lightly laugh at me, her bright auburn eyes glistening.

"Is good?" She slurs, tilting her head. I nod, not wanting to offend her. _Besides it does actually taste good._

"Yay! Rose some 'ore of 'is over 'ere!"

The rest of the night goes like that, my seat partner filling my cup as soon as I ran out, my protests dying after my second cup.

"Wolfram. What's 're school like?" The girl asks.  
"Umm...normal? It'th really...fun. I gueth.." I slur, too drunk to really care how close the girl is getting to me.  
"Really? That sounds…nice." Now she laid her head on my shoulder while her hands trace up my sides and I only glanced at her.  
"You 'ave 'eally pretty eyes..." The girl mummers gently as she starts to nuzzle my neck. My mind is so fuzzy that I think nothing of it and giggle. Me, Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, giggling.  
"Ok I think we've had enough. It's a school night anyway." Conrad interrupts, getting out of the booth with Gwendal. Both of them grab me and half drag half carry me to the car after paying the rather hefty bill, thanks to me.  
"Come again sweeties!" I hear Rosetta shout as we get in the car, Conrad deciding to get into the backseat with me. I blink as the world around me starts to go fuzzy. I wanted to come out with my brothers and have a nice talk...now I'm a bumbling idiot who is not thinking straight.  
"Wolf, think you could get…" Conrad starts, breaking off once he see's my face. "Ok...maybe not."  
I shake my head and grin at Conrad as Gwendal pulls out of the bar parking lot with the hunk of machine I was sitting in. I try to think again as to why I am drunk but all I can remember is thinking something about being straight. Laughing out loud I startle Conrad. "Straight!"  
"What, Wolf?" Conrad's confused face makes me giggle bubbly and I sit up only to sway against the surprisingly comfy seat. "I was th'kn straight!"  
Proceeding into another fit of giggles I hardly notice as Conrad hands me a bottle of clear liquid. When I grab it it makes a crinkling and crackling sound as I squeeze. When I try to read it I fail and give up, tossing it at Conrad but missing and hitting the car door.  
"No're drinks," I whine, "...to 'izzy.."

"Try to drink it. Please?" Conrad has a soft-puppy face on, his big brother vibe pulsing out. I sigh and nod, nearly falling out of the seat in the process.

"Here. Drink it."

Conrad hands me the bottle again, this time opening it for me. I giggle and try to drink it, ending up coughing and spiting some of it out and onto the front of my shirt and pants.

"Don't breath at the same time idiot." Gendal comments from the driving seat while Conrad snaps at him to watch the road.

"Wet…" I mumble, looking down at myself.

"Yeah...Gewendal, how long till we get…"

"Twenty minutes."

Conrad sighs, looking at me. I smile, reaching over to him and patting his head.

"Your 'air isth 'oft." I sputter, losing my balance with a small squeal and falling into Conrad's lap, looking completely confused.

"Ah…" Hands hover above me, looking like they didn't know what to do. I smile and grab them, too drunk to hold on tightly and just sway them around.

"Hands…" I mummer, blinking at my hazy vision.

"Wolf?" Conrad says, his tone strange.

"They can 'eal...or hurt..." I hummed.

"We're here you two. Wolf get off Conrad." Gwendal says lightly, parking the car and opening Conrad's door for him.

"Eh?" I respond, looking at my brother confused.

"I think he needs help. We know where his room is right?"

"Fine. You help him out of the car then."

At that Conrad gently pushes me off, getting out of the car before offering me his hand. I look at him and smile, managing to get out of the car, but my legs give out once they touch the pavement.

"Look out!" Conrad shouts, grabbing me before I hit the pavement.

"The world is black and purple." I mutter, Conrad helping me walk towards the dorms. Stairs was another problem. I tried to go up them only to end up nearly falling on my face. Twice. After the third time Gwendal gets so fed up he picks me up and carries me the rest of the way. Of course by that time I found all of this hilarious and was flat out laughing. I have never been carried bridal style by my brothers, well at least I can never remember when or if they did.  
"Is this his room?"

"Yeah I think so. Wonder who his roommate is?" Conrad asks as he goes to knocks on the door, nearly getting hit in the face with it as Yuuri opens the door.

"Ah. Sorry." Yuuri apologies, something shiny in his hand. When he sees me he looks confused at first but then his face goes white with shock.

"Wolfram…?"

"We took him to a bar in town. He isn't used to drinking." Conrad explains, helping me into our room.

"Yeah I can see that. His bed's over there, I'll get some water."

Gwendal and Conrad manage to get me into my bed but once I hit the bed another fit of giggles hits me and I ended up falling to the floor before Conrad and Gwendal could catch me.  
Yuuri runs back into the room and when I see him I stop laughing and grin at him as I tilt my head to the side like a little wolf pup.

"Yuuuuuriiiiiii!" I can't help but giggle when I say his name. He's too cuuuuute, I think while I giggle, I want to hug him!  
He looks at me like I'm crazy and since I don't know why I then start to pout when I'm put back on my bed by my big brothers.  
"Sorry to do this," Gwendal starts while I watch Conrad frown at Yuuri, "but we have to get to our hotel so you get to take care of him."  
With that my big brothers bolt out of the room leaving me to giggle at Yuuri and extend my arms out to his shocked expression, wanting a hug and cuddle.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! So, since there was only one review on the last chapter (Thank you sooo much to the guest that commented) I thought I would do a little gambling. So, I am going to post two chapters today, and I won't post again till at lest three people comment on either this chapter, or the 13th one. I may relent if I see three reviews on any of the other chapters, but I make no promises. If that doesn't work...then this may turn into a discontinued book. My partner and I won't write if we don't know people are reading what we put so much time and effort into. I REALLY don't want that. So please...tell us what you all think. On a lighter note, please enjoy.

Chapter Twelve

Betrayal. That is the first thing I feel when Wolfram's brothers abandon me to deal with him. The glass I'm holding is suddenly heavy in my hand as I look at Wolfram looking at me like a toddler...it's almost familiar. No, that can't be, I have never met a Lord before, much less one in line for royalty.

"Yuuuuuuriiiii!" He whines again and keep as his arms outstretched towards me. Being cautious I take a step back until I'm leaned up against my bed.  
"Wolfram, what the hell happened to you?"  
He giggles and manages to get on his feet wobbly. I watch as he spins around trying to catch something that's not there and fall heavily against the desks.  
"I dunno...special drink gir' made 'or me! Went out with bubbers to avoid you!"  
His words surprisingly hurt me but also confused me. I had beaten him earlier but it was about such a simple matter nothing to-  
"Yuuuuriii, you're cuuuute!"  
I freeze at his words and listen as he giggles at me. Nothing from what I know about him prepares me to hear that from him.  
Before I know what's happening the glass in my hand falls down my leg and drenches my clothes, causing me to gasp.  
"Cold.." I grumble as I pick up the cup, it thankfully in one piece despite it being made of glass.  
"Don't 'ook away from me!" Wolfram shouts, stumbling over to me and, with a small shriek, falling on top of me.  
"Wolfram! Get off me." I snap as he nuzzles into my side like a child, shaking his head vigorously.  
"No! Don't wanna!"  
"Wolf…" I hiss, Wolfram flinching.  
"What...did..you call me..?" He asks, his words strangely clear.  
"Sorry," I say embarrassed, "it just came out. I heard your brothers use it and.."  
"No. 'ith fine. I like it." At that moment Wolfram's face lights up with a bright grin, his whole face seeming to smile. I gasp, suddenly reminded of someone with the exact same smile...someone who I held so close...but then suddenly Wolfram gets up wobbly, and pulls me up too, deciding to spin us in a circle in a very sloppy dance.  
"Weee!" He shouts as we spin around and around.  
"Wolfram…" I begin to snap, but when I see him laughing and his child-like smile, the words die on my tongue. It's so strange. When I see him so happy, I suddenly feel this tightening in my chest and my brain hurts, like I've forgotten something...Something important…  
Eventually Wolfram thankfully gets tired and falls to the ground in a limp heap, leaving me to put him in his bed and tuck him in.  
"Can't let him catch a cold after all." I mutter, sighing as I go into the bathroom and finally change out of my wet clothes. Feeling dry, I slip under my own covers, thinking of the new side I saw from Wolfram that day and dream of a blond haired boy who took my loneliness away.  
"Momma...why do the other boys pick on me?"  
"Because you're different from them Yuuri...but that's not a bad thing. Just remember what your name means, and who gave it to you."  
"You mean uncle?"  
"Yes. A very sweet and gentle person."  
"Why can't I see him?"  
"Because he's very far away. But I'm sure if you're a good boy, and are nice to even those that hurt you, then he'll come to see you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. So promise mamma you'll never be curel to people, ok?"  
"Ok! I promise!"  
Then years passed….and I met someone. A strong, beautiful young boy, who was just like me: alone.  
"Wolfram! Wolfram!"  
He was so cold at first. But then one day, I found him crying in a empty room, holding torn pices of paper. That's when I realized….both of us only wanted a friend. From that day onward we just got closer and closer….doing everything we could together. But then when I was eight years old….we were torn apart. And I never saw him again. That boy with the golden hair….the one whose smile was like dawn on a beautiful morning…  
I groan, shifting in my bed. Suddenly a I hear strange noise, and muttering, I open my eyes, blinking in surprise as the sun blinds me with it's silver morning rays.  
Rubbing my eyes I freeze. "Eh tears…?" I mutter, touching my eyes where tears are flowing down my face. "Why...do I feel like I lost something?" I stay like that for another minute till I hear the strange noise again, this time recognizing Wolfram's voice from across the room.  
Is that drunk Idiot awake?  
With a sigh I get out of bed and walk over to where I had left some water for him.  
"Be more considerate to those who are trying to sleep would ya?" I grumbled, turning to look at Wolfram looking like a dead man in his little burrow like area of his bed.  
"Sorry…" Comes a strangled voice, my eyes narrowing.  
"Wolfram, you ok?" I ask, walking over to his bed. To my surprise I see him wide awake, his breathing labored.  
"Oi. What's wrong? Got a hangover?" I ask, gently touching his hand.  
"Hot!" I hiss, my other hand going to Wolfram's warm forehead. "You're running a fever. How much alcohol did you drink?"  
"Don't...know. Five?"  
"Five what," I ask incredulously.  
"Don't know."  
He moans out his word with his face scrunched up and I roll my eyes.  
"Why the hell...ah nevermind. Anyway why don't I get those damp blankets off you?"  
Grabbing where only Wolfram's head and hands could be seen I pull back, removing the sweat dampened wool blanket. With the blanket off, I could see the rest of Wolf and ended up nearly laughing my head off. His legs were tangled with the sheet, and he appeared to be on his back with his face turned toward me. He looked like a frustrated caged animal who got stuck in a simple trap.  
"What...do you...think you're...laughing at?" Wolf puffs, glaring at me.  
"Sorry it's just that you….ah never mind."I shake my head, wondering why I thought him cute. "Anyway we need to cool you down...I'll get a towel wet…" I run over to the bathroom, putting my face towel in the sink and getting it wet. Once it was soaked, I squeeze some of the water out before going back to Wolfram's bedside and putting it on his forehead, Wolfram sighing as it cools him down for a few moments.  
"Feel better?"  
"Sort of."  
"Here, water." I hand him the glass I had been going to drink, Wolfram gulping it down quickly like his life depended on it.  
"Umm….need anything else?"  
"No…" He goes quiet, and when he speaks again I become rigid. "Thank you..."  
I blink in surprise. "What...did you say?"  
"No. Thank you."  
I blink in surprise, again, and repeat my question.  
"What...did you say?"  
"Thank you?"  
"That's the first time….you've thanked me for something."  
"Wha...is not! Whimp." Wolfram snaps, but I could see a his cheeks get slightly redder.  
"Whatever. I know your too rude to be kind. Get some rest, we have school in three hours." I sigh, hiding a smirk. With that I go back to bed, waking up a few hours later and taking a shower before checking on Wolfram. I find him wide awake and covered in sweat, his fever still not down.  
"Ahh...this sucks. Looks like I gotta take notes for you now."  
"I can't miss school. I'm going." His protests led him to try and get out of bed but resulted on me catching him and laying him back in bed.  
"Wolfram it's Saturday, we only have our two hour lecture today. It's fine to skip."  
"No, I'm going." Wolfram say determined, struggling out of his bed.  
"Wolfram you have a fever, stay.."  
"You're not my mother. Get out of my way."  
I flinch, wolfram's harsh words hitting me hard. I nod coldly, turning my back on him and pack my stuff. Suddenly I hear a loud thump, and turn to see Wolfram collapsed on the floor, panting heavily. I close my eyes and sigh, walking over to him and without another word, picking him up and putting him in his bed.  
"Hey…!"  
"You're staying here, or I will tell our professors that you were drinking heavily." I warn, gently pushing Wolfram back down which he allows with a grunt. "Now I'll leave some water by the bed, and I'll lock the door on my way out. Try and rest, ok?" I say, smiling softly and giving wolf a quick pat before I grab my stuff and leave, locking our door just as I promised.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As soon as Yuuri turns his back on me and walks out I glare at the door before sitting up, dizzily. He can't tell me what to do. I doubt he knows what's best for me.

Standing up and nearly collapsing, I walk into the bathroom and strip off my clothes before turning on the cold water and standing under the stream of freezing water from the shower. Oh my God, I think, the water is freezing! My body becomes stiff but thankfully the shock manages to jolt my senses into gear.

Leaning forward against the tile wall and resting my forehead against it I shut my eyes, trying to think of what I had done last night.

What if I accidentally had sex with someone? I could've lost my virginity and not even known about it! Did I agree to do something stupid?

Worry starts to haunt my mind as my breathing becomes sharper due to the cold water. I don't want any of what I think to have happened. Every one of those things made me sick to my stomach, even more than I already was, and I had barely enough time to open the shower door and retch into the toilet.

After emptying anything that had been in my stomach I wrap the royal blue towel around my waist and walk out into the room.

When I walk in though all I see scares me slightly. My side of the room is a mess that I am ashamed to see. The books from my desk are laying on the floor and the sheets and comforter on my bed are sprawled out down the side of the bed and onto the floor. My room has never been this messy before, even when I was a little kid. My mother always made me clean it and my uncle only added to that.

With a sigh I walk over to my chest and pull on a pair of black sweats and a white university T-shirt. Leaving my hair soaking wet I tidy up a bit before walking out of the dorm slowly, not caring that I am locked out without Yuuri.

A groan escapes my lips at the thought of him. I begin to jog and have to look away as a black haired college guy ran by me. He looks like Yuuri and just reminded me of the fact that I had shown up drunk last night to our room. Just thinking about it sets my footing off and nearly almost makes me trip on the dirt path that leads me to right beside the lake. With my rapid breathing and feeling of dizzyness I decide to sit by the water and calm down before going to class. "Who does that wimp even think he is?" I grumble to myself, my thoughts furious and frustrated. Keeping me locked in our room and ordering me around. Just because he's slightly handsome and...wait what am I thinking?!

"Lord? Lord Wolfram?"

A female voice speaks snaps me out of my almost horrible train of thought.

"What?" I snap, turning to where I hear the voice coming from.

"Relax it's just me, lord."

Hard forest green eyes meet my own emerald ones and make me reel back in slight shock. "Gisela," I ask surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. Why aren't you in class?" She asks, her tone soft yet stern. "It isn't like you to play hookey."

"Ah well...stuff happened." I responded, looking away from her powerful green gaze.

"Oh? Is it something you can't tell an old friend?" She asks gently, coming over to me and softly touching my hand.

"Well...I…" With my voice trailing off I pull my hand back and fiddle with them.

"Tell me. It may make you feel better." Gisela then sits down beside me, giving me space and letting go of my hand as I pulled it away.

"Yesterday, Conrad and Gwendal flew over and wanted to take me somewhere. I, like an idiot, agreed and they took me to a bar. A bar! There were girls everywhere, and one….I think she gave me something to drink...and I...can't remember anything else. The next thing I knew, I woke up this morning and Yuuri was telling me to skip class! A son of a high lord, a possible crown prince of England, skipping class. You know how my family is. If they knew I…"

"Relax Wolfram. It's ok." Her voice snaps me out of my breathless rant and allows me to notice I am panting heavily while pacing along the rocky-like sand on the banks of the lake. "You probably got drunk last night and need to rest. Your family would understand."

"Sure they would. Just like they always do." I hiss, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"They care about you more than you think, and not just because of your blood. Not everyone thinks of you that way you know." I turn to look Gisela in her eyes and find her smiling, one of her rare, soft sweet smiles. Despite the fact that she's trying to help me I refuse to believe that. My uncle isn't as forgiving as many people would like to believe.

"But is that all that's bothering you?"

"Y-yeah. Nothing else comes to mind." I respond, turning my head away, my mind on my past, and how much my roommate looks and acts like my childhood friend.

"Really? There is nothing else bothering you?" Gisela's eyes narrow, her sharp gaze cutting into my defences, making me weaken.

I just nod my head, not trusting my voice under her watch. At my nod Gisela backs off with a look, and then turns to look out at the lake. We stay like that for a few minutes, Gisila just watching the water, and me thinking about things I shouldn't...like that fact that I'd nearly called Yuuri cute… Suddenly Gisia break the silence, saying "I talked to your roommate after your little spat yesterday. He seems like a decent person, open and a bit….wordy, but he didn't seem to be too upset after I talked to him."

"Really? He wasn't upset?" I say without thinking, Gisela's eyes glowing in triumph as she nods, smiling. Of course...my damn emotions and instincts get the better of me...

"So you care what he thinks, eh?"

"As if! He's just a commoner and wimp. He...he means nothing to me other then someone I have to share my room with." My voice is snappy, but even I could feel the blush in my cheeks and the emotions in my trembling voice.

"I don't believe you. Tell me what's really going on. Now."

I flinch away from Gisela as her voice becomes solid and demanding; for truth be told I was scared of her when she was like this. There was only the Sergeant in her now, the person who felt she needed to watch over me and command an entire vessel.

"Wolf. Please. Now."

"Fine, fine! He resembles my old childhood friend from when I was three. His name was Yuuri too, and we did everything together. He was the first person I ever really opened up to, and I...really cared about him. I still do. But I moved when I was eight, and I didn't see him since. But then….my roommate, this Yuuri, he's so similar...from his appearance to his personality. It's almost all the same as him. But he doesn't recognize me, and there are some things that don't fit. Wouldn't Yuuri know who I am?"

Gisela pauses, looking at the boy who had closed himself off from the world, all to help himself deal with what was expected and forced upon his shoulders. So when she opened her mouth to respond, it was as a friend who only wanted him to smile as he never had. With pure happiness that just couldn't be forced.

"It's been only three days since you two met again. You haven't seen each other in almost eleven years right? If he really is that boy from your childhood, he'll remember. You just have to give him a reason to."

I look at her calmly and then look back at the lake while wrapping my arms around my knees. The sand dirt making up the beach clung to my pants, making me squirm at the feeling. "If he doesn't remember me what's the point? I still don't even know if Yuuri is the Yuuri from then!"

She sighs and smiles gently. "Wolfram, he may not be...but you need to be patient with this."

"I know but-"

"Wolfram!"

In that moment I remember a saying from America that I now fully understand. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Turning my head quickly to the point I swear I might have whiplash I see Yuuri walking off the paved path and towards me with another boy behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room to rest!"

Letting out a groan I glare back at him and feel a sudden jealousy overcome me.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. I am not going to get jealous over a scrawny little wimp who's with my wimp. No! He's not my wimp!

When I don't answer him he grabs me by my arm and pulls me quickly to my feet. I find myself suddenly on one side of Yuuri while Gisela is trying not to smirk on the other side of him.

"What are you- Yuuri!"

"Bye Gisela, later Mu."

He pulls me by my arm, past Gisela and the boy. I think his name is Ken Murata but I don't dwell on that too long and then finally regain myself and rip my arm from his grip. Just doing that made some part of me feel sad but my surprise and anger over takes me.

"Yuuri! What the hell was that for?!"


	14. Chapter 14

Gahh I am soo sorry this is so late, a BUNCH of crazy stuff is happening at my house, so I didn't get a second of free time till like five minutes ago. So anyway, due to a few people and my partner insisting I continue posting this, I have reluctantly agreed. Plus, this is like my favorite chapter so I expect at least three comments on it. *Cold smile* Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

In my defense, Gisela really was to close to Wolf. I don't know what came over me to drag him away like that but one this was certain as we near the base of the university walls near the gate. Wolfram is pissed. Very.

I turn back to him when he pulls his hand away and glares at me. "Yuuri! What the hell was that for?!"

With a half hearted glare and a huff I look down at my feet. What was that for? All I know is that I don't like Gisela being that close to Wolf. Wait...and since when do I call him Wolf?

"Well, Yuuri?"

Looking up I see his anger and get flustered. "Well um...uh...you could've gotten her sick!" My great mind at work once again. "I thought you were trying to make a move on her! I mean you are drunk! You even tried to get me to dance with you last night!"

Once I say that his expression of anger quickly turns to a blush. It's actually pretty cute to see him blush but sadly he doesn't let me see his face anymore until he regains his composure and hits my head with his hand.

"How stupid are you? I'm having a hangover, wimp. I'm not really sick, I just look like it. That's what happens when you drink your feelings."

"Drink your feelings….?" I ask, tilting my head, my eyes widening in realization. "No way…were you so drunk...because of me? Is it my fault you…"

"No! Not at all!" Wolf screams at me, his hands balled up into fists. "Why would I be so affected by a simple whimp like you? As if! As if! Whimp!"

"Ok ok I got it. Calm down." I soothe, barely hiding my smile. _So cute!_ Is what my brain screams when I see Wolf's blushing face and diverting eyes. _What what am I thinking? But...he really does...look kinda….No No. We're both guys. Stop thinking like this me!_

"...and it's not like I was troubled by your opinion of me or anything. So...Are you even listening to me?! Yuuri!"

I blink, coming out of my train of thought and looking at a very red and pissed Wolfram.

"I am listening. Were you troubled about hurting that girl the other day? Don't worry, she's fine. Just a small bump on the head." I smile gently, my eyes softening and my hand automatically ruffling his golden hair. Realizing I blush and look away, not wanting Wolf to see this part of me. "Sorry I...Didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. Just….please refrain from touching me so familiarly in the future."

I flinch at Wolfram's cold tone, his distant words cutting me.

"Why? So a girl can have her body all over you, and be that close to you, but I can't? How's that fair?"

"Fair? What are you even…" There's a tense pause and I turn around, a strange feeling in my heart. What I see make my eyes widen in complete shock. Wolf was looking at me with a horrified look, his eyes showing nothing but an overwhelming shock.

"You...my brothers...they told you what…" Wolf stutters, his face slowly turning from shock and fear to a blazing anger.

"How do you know about that girl? What did they say to you? Did...did they…" Wolf hisses, grabbing me roughly by my caller and glaring at me straight in my eyes.

"Wolfram…" I say, shocked. He just continues to look me straight in the eyes, his green orbs filled with betrayal and anger, but hidden beneath I could see a growing nervousness and fear. _I can't help it. When he looks at me like that...any human with a soul would want to comfort him._

"It's ok. You're brothers didn't tell me anything, they just dropped you off then went back to a hotel. They didn't say anything to me other then that you were drunk and to watch you."

"Really? Ok then. Good." Wolf mutters, letting go of me and walking off, making me run to catch up with him, snapping

"Hey! That still doesn't answer my question."

"Who are you even talking about?"

"Gisela! Gisela. You two looked so comfortable, and then you just brush me off when I want to simply ruffle your hair. Aren't we friends?"

"Gisela is different, she's my...close friend." Wolf responds, but I narrow my eyes. _He was going to say something other than friend. Could they be…_

"Are you.."

"Besides when did I say we were friends? With a wimp like you? You don't know me, and I….barely know you."

I sigh, wondering why I was getting used to Wolf's cold way of speaking.

"Fine. Then will you be my friend?"

"No."

"Aww why? Wolfram. I want to be friends."

"Why should we be? You're a wimp." Wolfram says coldly, pausing to look at me.

"Because….we're roommates, and you know….'a house divided cannot stand'."

"That's for a family dolt. We aren't a family." Wolfram sighs, rolling his eyes and continue walking.

"I know but..we are going to be living under the same roof for a while and we should get along. How 'bout you help me get stronger? I can learn."

"No."

"Why?" I whine.

"Because, while I have the ability to teach you, I don't have the time. What about school?"

"You could teach me on the days we don't have school."

"What about homework?"

"We could do it after, and if you want I could even help you. School isn't just about schoolwork you know."

"I don't need your help. I can do it on my own." Wolfram snaps hastily, picking up his pace. I quicken mine as well, determined.

"Ok then. I was just offering. So….will you train me?"

Wolfram sighs and waits till we're at the entrance to one of the food stores around campus to say anything.

"How about after classes? I could do most of my homework on our days off if you really want to get stronger."

"On tuesdays and thursdays I have baseball practice, and in a month we'll have our first game, so not on those days. But other then that...I'm free." I smile warmly, Wolfram grunting in response before going inside the store, popping his head out after I didn't follow him inside.

"What are you doing? Come on, eat with me. It's your fault I can't get back to the room to get food."

Laughing I nod and go inside, thinking while Wolfram gets some sandwiches for us we have made the first step towards becoming true friends.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The first thing I hear is a scream. I'm walking with Gisela down to the town for coffee and sigh at the sound. Gisela keeps walking but I stop so she can get out of the way while I pinpoint where the 'battle cry' is and when Yuuri runs at me, I flip him over my shoulder and into the grass.

-Ever since that day when we made our little compromise we've been helping each other with everything. He helps me with my homework while I help him with his fighting. There is just one thing...He has hardly progressed...

"Maybe next time...don't have a battle cry?" I say, laughing while I look down at Yuuri. Gisela comes up behind me and frowns at Yuuri lying in the grass, panting with the wind knocked out of him.

"I really question your way of training Wolfram." Yuuri says, still struggling to catch his breath.

"And I question your way of fighting. How can you attack someone if you get put on your back as soon as the fight starts?"

"Well…" Yuuri mutters, setting up and scratching his head. I shake my head, not bothering to hide my sigh.

"You're hopeless if you can't even land one blow. Not to mention you make too much noise. How can you expect to have the element of surprise when you're screaming and stepping on every dry thing in the area?"

"Then what would you do?" Yuuri challenges, glaring at me.

"Well...get up. I'll show you."

"Um Wolf hate to interupt but…" Gisila starts, fading out as Yuuri obeys, giving me a strange look when I offer him my hand, but taking it anyway. As soon as his hand touched mine, I grabbed it tightly and pulled him forward, adding a small amount of pressure to his side, causing him to go spirling onto his right side into the grass.

"Oww…" Yuuri whines while sitting up. I walk over and loom over him, a sinister smile on my face.

"We have a lot to do, so try to keep up, or you'll find yourself in a position you don't want to be in. Okay?"

Yuuri sulky nods, ignoring my offering hand and getting up on his own.

"Think I would fall for that twice?"

I snicker, getting into a offencing position.

"Okay then smart ass, defend yourself."

"Wolfram! As much as I love watching you beat you're pupil-"

"Hey don't underestimate me so quickly!" Yuuri complains, Gisila gives him a look that shuts him up immediately.

"As I was saying, I for one do want to get warm coffee before I freeze to death. How about you two continue afterwards?" Gisela says, her tone friendly and light but her expression anything but.

"Fine. Yuuri why don't you come with us? I can continue your training on our way there." I say, relaxing my stance.

"In words, right..?"

"Yes. Yeash from your words you would think me to be some kind of monster."

With that, the three of us continue down the hill, getting coffee at a local cafe before Yuuri and I head back to the training field together after Gisila said she had something she wanted to do in town.

For another two hours I train Yuuri, showing him simple defence measures and how to place his feet lightly so as not to make noise. He messes up so many times, I lose count. Yet he kept getting back up and telling me to go on. And I did. I trained him just as my family hand me, with no mercy. The only good thing that came of our training was that Yuuri slept like a baby at night, allowing me to get some much wanted sleep. The mornings went on as usual, with nothing out of the ordinary, and before I knew it, three months had passed, leading us into colder weather and another thing: testing.

"Gaaa! I give up. My brain is going to fall out of my head any minute!" Yuuri cries, throwing his history textbook onto his desk and rubbing his head.

"Yeash you really are such a whimp." I say, sighing. "Nothing will get done if you give up so easily. There almost isn't anything you can't get with hard work you know."

"I know...but...I hate studying." Yuuri grumbles, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey." I sigh, walking over to Yuuri's desk and hovering over his face. "If your grades drop I'm not going to teach you. Besides, wasn't the deal that you would help me with my school work?"

"With homework. I didn't say anything about helping you with studying."

"Studying is part of our homework dolt. Now stop complaining and get to work."

"No! I don't wanna!" Yuuri cries, waving his arms around like a child. I sigh again, shaking my head.

"Fine. If you study for another two hours, then I will make a treat for you in the kitchen downstairs. How does that sound?"

I could visibly see Yuuri hesitate, weighing the options in his mind. Finally he nods, sitting back up and going back to studying with only a "You better be a good cook."

"Don't worry. I can make something that will knock your socks off." I say, smiling smugly before turning around and going back to my own studying.

Three hours later and I get up to make our snack, Yuuri studying an extra hour after I said I would make him something from my hometown where I grew up.

"So, what are you going to make? Some famous England treats?" Yuuri asks excitedly, following me downstairs to the kitchen.

"No. While it's true I was born in England, I spent most of my childhood in Boston, Massachusetts. My dad had to go there for work, and so we, his family, moved there. I think I was around...three when we moved." I respond, moving around the kitchen, getting everything I needed together.

"Oh? What a coincidence. I'm from Boston too." Yuuri says, watching me.

"I know. That's why I'm making this." I mutter to myself, grabbing an apron from one of the cabinets.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Go back upstairs, I want this to be a surprise." I say, turning and shooing Yuuri out, Yuuri rolling his eyes but going back to our room. With Yuuri out of the way, I start with the baking, my mother's old recipe engraved in my mind. We made this so many times together Yuuri...if it's really you, then this will show me. And if you're not the person I'm looking for..then I can finally, finally stop hoping.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the late update and kind of cliff hanger. In my defense, our exiting student came yesterday, so I was busy getting ready for her. (She's using my room, right now she's away in english lessons, so I am quickly using the computer) *Evil chuckling* This is one of my favorite chapter's too, so I expect a few comments on this one! *Note* Also, the song in here isn't mine, it belongs to it's rightful owners.

Chapter Sixteen

"...Go back upstairs, I want this to be a surprise." Wolfram says, pushing me toward the stairs that led to our dorm room. I roll my eyes but obey and go back up to our room, thinking to get some reading done. I had followed him down there in hopes that I could watch him cook but…I sigh, grabbing the book I had been reading off of my desk and then flop onto my bed, getting comfy before continuing where I had left off.

The story's about a boy who grows up with three siblings, all who have their own problems. Like how one of them's adopted after his parents abandoned him in the main character's parents flower shop, but when their parents die suddenly, his older brothers take care of him and continue where their mom and dad left off. And in turn, the youngest sibling helps them all to heal and become a true family. I really like it because it proves the bonds of a family without blood, and shows the strong connection between siblings. It makes me think of my own older brother, and how much I care about him even when he's being annoying or overprotective. And how much I know he cares about me. Finishing the book I close it, looking over at my clock to see an hour had passed, and it was now eight o'clock. I sigh, looking at the door to the room, wondering what was taking Wolfram so long. Five minutes pass and still no Wolfram. Just as I get up to see what was taking him so long he opens the door, carrying something on a big round plate.

"Here, your treat just as I promised." Wolfram says, placing the plate down on my desk before getting out a blanket from his side of the bed and wrapping it around himself.

"What took you so long?" I say, eagerly walking over and looking at what was on the plate.

"Fudge takes long if you want it to taste good." Wolf snaps, cutting the fudge into squares with a knife I hadn't noticed he had brought out. "It's an old recipe my mom used to make after learning it in Boston." Wolfram then offers me a piece, watching my face as I bite into it. "Good right?"

"Yes it's amazing! Really creamy and sticky, just as I like it. Thanks Wolf!" I gush, smiling happily at my blushing roommate.

"It's...no big deal…"

"But it tastes so good. Could I have another piece?"

"Sure. I made it for you." Wolfram mutters, handing me another square.

"Ahh...so good. But it has a nostalgic feel to it...like I've had this somewhere before…" I say softly, chewing thoughtfully.

"Really? Does...anything come to mind when you eat it?"

"Hmm...sort of. Like a warm and fuzzy feeling, like I'm seeing a friend after a long time...weird right?" I laugh, shaking my head at the childish feeling.

"Yeah. Weirdo." Wolfram says, smiling in return.

"Hey who are you calling a weirdo?" I say, puffing up my checks.

"You, weirdo. Anyway, I should clean up the kitchen. Go ahead and finish up your snack."

With that Wolf turns around and leaves, throwing the blanket on the bed, but not before I see the swirling emotions in Wolfram's eyes. "Wonder what's got him in a twist…" I mutter to the air, finishing off another two pieces of fudge before going downstairs thinking to get something to put the fuge in before putting it in the fridge we had in our room.

"Hey Wolf do you know where...eh?" I blink in surprise, for the kitchen was empty, no sign of Wolfram in sight. "That's odd...Wolfram? Where are you? Wolfram?" I look around the kitchen, finding everything clean and in order but no sign of my roommate. "Wolfram? Wolf?" I call, even going as far as to call Wolfram by Wolf, knowing he seemed to like it when I did. "Wolf?" After a few minutes and still no response, I figure he must have gone somewhere or something so I find the bags on my own and put the fuge away, getting slightly worried when Wolfram still isn't back by the time I am ready for bed.

 _I wonder if something happened to him...maybe I should go out and look for him…_ Thinking this, I grab a jacket and am just about to open the door when Wolfram does, nearly hitting me in the head.

"Oi! Where have you been? You had me worried." I snap, watching as Wolfram calmly goes over to his things and grabs his night stuff, including that ridiculous pink gown he just has to wear.

"I just took out the trash. I wasn't gone that long."

"Yes you were!" I shout out of character, "taking out the trash my butt! You were gone for thirty minutes." I hiss, getting more and more pissed. And to think I was getting worried about him!

"Really? Sorry, I guess I took longer than I thought. I just...lost track of time."

"Lost track of...weren't you taking out the trash?"

"Yes. Stop prying into my life! Leave me alone." Wolf snaps coldly, slamming the bathroom door in my face.

"Hey! Don't think you can run away from this!" I hiss, banging on the door once for emphasis, then plopping on my bed, waiting for Wolfram to come out. It takes him about ten minutes to finish whatever he does before coming out, his hair slightly dripping. I huff and turn my back, glaring at him from the corner of my eye as he gets into bed and turns off the light, all without a word.

The next morning Wolfram doesn't say a word to me, getting up before I do and even letting me sleep in till I was almost late for class. The day after that he gives me the silent treatment in class as well, refusing to even look in my direction. For our training class he coldly ignores me even though we are partners, stretching and warming up far away from me. The exercises we went through that day didn't involve any interaction with our partners, and that night again Wolfram stays away from me and won't say a word. This goes on for another three days till Saturday, when I see thunder clouds on the horizon. I just got out of a study class, planning on grabbing something to eat with Murata before our big game. As we're eating, I look out the windows, wondering about the rain clouds.

"What's up Shibuya? You've been staring up at the sky for a while now." Murata says, the two of us walking over to the field where we would be playing. "Do you see something?"

"Ah, no. It's nothing." I say, smiling reassuringly at Murata before walking quickly ahead, eager to get this game over with. "Just wondering if the game will get canceled due to the oncoming weather."

Two hours later and the game finally ends, our team winning by two points, but even then I can't get the rain clouds off my mind.

"Wow that was close, huh, Shibuya?" Rian, one of my teammates, says lightly patting me on the back.

"Yeah, Just a few more minutes and we could have lost!" Nick, another teammate, responds as he walks over.

"Shibuya, we're going out to eat to celebrate, want to come?" Murata calls, waving me over to where our other teammates are gathered.

"Sure." I respond, running over to them with Rian and Nick on my heals. The nine of us go down to the city below our school to get some warm hot chocolate. Secretly I get one for Wolfram, thinking to try and break the ice between us. _I'm tired of fighting over something this silly, even if it was only because I was worried about him._ I think to myself, making sure to get extra whip cream. But as we're relaxing in a both I hear a crack of thunder followed by lightning, the whole store lighting up. My mind instantly thinks of Wolfram. At first I don't know why until I remember that he's alone in our room, and that he's terrified of thunder. Jumping up, I make a quick excuse that I needed to do some homework before rushing off, leaving Murata to pay for me, and trying to be careful with Wolfram's hot coco at the same time.

Bursting into our dorm section and running up the stairs I open the door just as another flash of lightning hits. Trying to flip on the lights I notice that the power went out with that flash but when another flash of lightning goes off I see a terrified Wolfram curled up in his bed, trembling beneath his blankets.

"Sorry I'm late Wolfram," I say calmly, "I was at a game and..." Putting down my things and walking over to him without finishing my sentence I reach out and gently touch where I think his side to be, wanting to comfort him. At another flash of lightning he screams, flipping around and wrapping his arms around my chest like his life depended on it.

"Wolfram," I breathe surprised, but when I see his face I can't help but wrap my arms tightly around his shoulders. His eyes are shut tight and his mouth is in a tense line. How can I help him? Wait...I know!

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bee's are singing.

The frogs in the pond are calling "Hello!", yes it's true!

Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bee's are singing.

The frogs in the pond are calling "Hello!", yes it's true!"

I pause, catching my breath and trying to remember the rest of the song. "Um...then it goes.."

"T...the trees r...raise their leaves together…"

Wolf starts, causing me to smile and join in as we sing the last lines together.

"Who needs the sun when I've got you?

Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees are singing.

The frogs in the pond are calling "Hello!", yes it's true!"

We go on like that till Wolfram falls asleep, his body still holding onto me and my arms still wrapped around his now bare ones.

Laughing softly, I carefully maneuver myself free, tucking Wolfram back into bed before getting in myself, falling asleep listening to Wolfram's soft breaths and my strangely fast heartbeats.


	17. Chapter 17

As apologize for the lateness, and future lateness(Probably) I decided to post a couple of chapters, though I am considering just posting this one and waiting till I have my room back...but that may be to cruel, so here: I will update as many chapters as new comments. Meaning, if there are three new comments on here, or any other chapter, then I will update three chapters. Get it? The deadline's Monday. Enjoy:)

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"Wolfram…...Wolfram...Wolf!"

 _I'm still tired...don't wanna wake up yet…_

"Wolf! Ow!"

My eyes fly open at a thumping sound and a scream, sitting up quickly to see the sheets all messed up and a foot sticking up from the side of the bed.

"What the...?" I mutter, looking over the side to see Yuuri sprawled on the floor, his foot in an awkward position.

"Yuuri? What happened?"

"You happened. Is it your instinct to kick someone if they're in your bed with you or something?" Yuuri grumbles, getting up and rubbing his head.

"No...but why were you in my bed again?"

"Because it thundered last night and…"

"No I remember that, but why didn't you just go to bed after I fell asleep?"

"Well...you were clutching onto me so tightly...and I…"

"What? I was what?!" I shout, my face turning a light shade of pink.

"Clinging onto me. The whole night." Yuuri says slowly, a smirk spreading across his face.

"You wimp don't lie!" I hiss, swinging at him, missing as he dodges.

"I'm not lying. You clung onto my arm the whole night. That's why I didn't leave, because you..."

"Ahh I don't want to hear it!" I snap, covering my ears and running into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and let the cold water calm me down, my mind going back to last night.

I didn't really think much of it until…With a jolt I remember...Yuuri had sung that song. The one he used to sing during a night just like last night… So that's it! I have my proof! I guessed it pretty much from what Yuuri said eating the fudge, but now...I know for sure. My childhood friend and my roommate are one and the same...but then why doesn't he remember me...?

"Wolf you've been in there for thirty minutes. I want to take a shower too."

"Ok I'll be out in a second." I snap, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel I remember something Gisila had said: "If he really is that boy from your childhood, he'll remember. You just have to give him a reason to."

"A reason to?" I mutter, stepping out of the bathroom and slipping on my dark blue uniform. A few minutes later Yuuri is out of the shower and looking at me strangely.

"What?" I ask, getting tired of his stare. Though I have to admit, I stare at him constantly.

"You do know today's Sunday right? We don't have to wear our uniforms, just our pins."

Realizing my mistake, I turn around and quickly change, noticing Yuuri staring at my bare chest.

"What now?"

"Nothing. It's just...you have so many scars."

"Really? There just from training." I respond, shrugging, not thinking much of it.

"But they look like they hurt...why would you mark your body like this?" Yuuri's question is filled with a sadness and I can't help but answer.

"That…" I sigh, knowing that look in his eyes. He wouldn't drop it. "It's because I'm a possible heir to a throne and my Father's protégé. My two older brothers don't want his title, so I'm bound to inherit it instead. Now stop staring at me and let me get dressed."

"Sorry." Yuuri then decides to blush and turn away, making me know that he had only been concerned about me, otherwise he wouldn't have blushed after he turned around. Smiling softly I finish changing into a simple green button up long sleeve with a brown vest and jeans. I pin my university emblem to my vest and grab my brown leather messenger bag with my sketch books and pencils.

"I'm going out for a few hours, I'll be back by lunch at the latest."

I look at Yuuri as I say this and head out the door when he nods and waves me away. I don't want to really deal with anyone today so I decide to hurry and go down to the lake where I can draw in peace.

Making my way down to the lake after about fifteen minutes I check my phone to see what time it is before sitting down on a fallen tree and leaning back against the rocks beside it.

It's the perfect day to draw a lake. There's no wind, the air is as cool as lemonade on a hot summer's day and there's absolutely no one around to disturb the mirror like surface on the lake reflecting the clear blue sky. Just looking at the scene made me relax and forget all my stresses about school and above all Yuuri.

I sit there for a few hours and sketch out the scene in front of me until my phone decides to chime. Looking at it I furrow my eyebrows. The only time it ever went off was when my brothers texted me. Other than that I never used it so when I look at it I'm genuinely confused. That is until I see the message from my ex-girlfriend.

From: Elizabeth

11:37 am

Hey! So I'm in Sweden for that trip I mentioned a few days ago. Where did you want to meet?

I stare at that simple text and sit there wondering what to do until I'm texting back robotically.

I say to meet me at the motel in the university town. She says okay and I pack up my sketches and supplies and head down the road to the motel. But as I am walking, all these damn memories start resurfacing and I sigh.

We use to always sneak out and go hang out in place and yeah, make out everywhere we could but as soon as I saw what a whore she was I broke it off. She had been cheating on me with two other guys but she was still a sister to me so I couldn't ever say no to her. Reaching my destination I sit in front of the wooden door and wait, my mind starting to wander and I quickly realize that I should never do that because everything I am thinking of is Yuuri. My cheeks flare and I quickly start thinking of anything but Yuuri. Hotdogs! Chocolate cake! Paint! Snow!

I groan and cover my face with my hands and once I do I hear a nostalgic voice.

"Wolfram?"

Looking up I see a girl with dusty blonde hair that glowed a golden bronze in the sun. She is wearing a white tank top and jean jacket while a pair of black leggings adorning her legs with some white flip flops that showed her light blue painted toes. She looks as beautiful as the last time I saw her so I smile instantly.

"Elizabeth, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Wolfram. I haven't seen you since the last gathering when we were younger."

I smile gently and laugh softly. I always forget that she's also a Lady of the von Spitzweg's.

We head to a small restaurant where we stay for a few hours just catching up. I learn she's now a student at Juilliard and is studying politics. I scoff at her choice which she does too. Especially after I say I want to be a fireman. It's all laugh and games until I notice how dark it's gotten.

"Hey, Wolfy?"

Hearing my name I turn and smile at Elizabeth.

"Yeah Lizzy?"

"Want to go to this bar?" She point behind her to the same bar that my brothers took me to. I hesitate but nod anyway as we go in and sit at the bar.

"So how has your family been?"

I shrug and swirl my Swedish root beer around in it's bottle. "Fine, I guess. They're the same really. Nothing has changed about them."

She smiles some and sips her Gin. "Well I'd love to see them again. Maybe we could both go visit them sometime? Together?"

I choked on my beer and looked at her. "Together? What are you saying? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well...yeah...but…" She stands up from her chair and leans over me so she is basically in my lap, making me stiffen.

"I want you back though. I miss you."

Shaking my head I push her away gently and stand with her. She hurt me to much and threw away my trust all in a matter of a week. There's no way I'm going back to her.

"Elizabeth...no, I'm not going to date you again. We both know how well that worked out."

She looks at me long and hard and then frowns. "There's someone else isn't there…"

With a sigh I shake my head and hold her hand. "No, there's not. I just don't want to be with someone who finds it okay to date two other guys while dating me." My anger started to get the better of me so I released her hand before I broke it.

"But I didn't!"

"Oh?" With a huff I glared at her. "I spoke to them and one said you had come over and made out with him the morning of our one year anniversary while the other, so adequately said, you fucked him that night!"

The look on her face was one of shock and one of being caught. I never told her I talked to them but now that I had she looked even worse for ware. She looks back at me and then leans forward with tears in her eyes and her arms around my neck.

"I want you though, I love you!"

Her confession leaves me flattered but as soon as she presses forward and kisses me I draw the line. Pushing her away I can see her disappointment and look away before grabbing my messenger bag and running out the front door.

I never realized it had turned dark out and began misting. My face was instantly wet from the mist turning into a drizzle and I force myself to swallow my fear of storms and realize it is only a light rain shower.

 _I don't want to face Elizabeth after her kiss and attempt to get back with me._ No later than I think that I could hear her voice from behind me growing louder.

Not thinking and only acting I run across the street to only hear a horn and freeze as my hand hit the hood of a familiar black car.

I look forward at Yuuri behind the wipers wiping the rain off the windshield and see his worried eyes. I run around to the passenger side and get in the car as fast as possible and shiver at the coldness from the air conditioning, not paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

"Yuuri, drive!"


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, I know I said I wouldn't be updating for a while, but the student isn't here, and it's my birthday. That's the reason, it's totally NOT because I was soo touched by everyone's comments when I was reading through them. T-T (Thanks everyone)

Chapter Eighteen

*Time skip to Sunday morning*

"I'm going out for a few hours, I'll be back by lunch at the latest." Wolfram says, turning to look me in the eye and waiting till I wave him off before leaving the room. I watch the door close, wondering what he was going to do and what he was carrying in his messenger bag. _To be honest I don't really know any of Wolf's hobbies, just that he's really athletic...and can hold his own in a fight._ I think to myself while the memory makes me rub my bruised arm from where Wolf had hit with a staff a few days prior.

"Well, at least he's talking to me again." I mutter to myself, sitting down at my desk and finishing up my leftover homework. Finishing the last question on my practice test I close my history book, feeling satisfied at the loud thunking noise it makes when it's finally closed. Putting the study guide in a folder, I look over to my clock, surprised to find that it's already noon.

 _Noon? Wolf said he would be back around now...why don't I surprise Wolf and make some lunch for the two of us?_ Smiling to myself I walk down to the kitchen and get out all of the ingredients to make a ham sandwich, picking something easy since my cooking skills weren't much passed a simple meal. Humming to myself I make two sandwiches, putting them on plates I find in one of the cupboards and even adding potato chips on the side. Picking up the finished products, I go outside the dorm and wait on the front steps, thinking to surprise Wolfram once he comes back, but ten minutes later when he still doesn't return it makes me start to wonder and worry. Twenty minutes later I give up and return to our room, eating my sandwich on the way. Opening the door, I look around, half expecting Wolf to be standing there, snapping at me for making him start to worry, but the room is empty.

"It's past lunch time and Wolfram isn't back…" I mutter, looking at the quiet room. _Heh. He's probably down at the lake, talking to Miss Gisela._ Strangely I feel a little irritated, thinking that Wolf would be spending time with a girl, and even late because of her. _Ahh it doesn't matter. He can hang out with who ever he wants. Besides, it's not like he's out on a date. Right?_ Shaking my head, I go over to our refrigerator and place Wolf's sandwich inside. Closing the door, I wonder what to do next and decide to get some reading done until Wolf gets back. Seven hours later I finish the book and I notice it's starting to get dark, and I get more and more worried with every minute that goes by without Wolfram returning.

 _What if something happened to him? He could have gotten lost or….but Wolf doesn't seem the kind of person to get lost or hurt, and he would never let someone threaten him. So what would keep him from coming back?_

An hour later I get up, grabbing my car keys and going down to the parking lot, turning on the car and driving down to the town below the school. Grumbling to myself I drive around, looking out for a blond boy with a messenger bag. Twenty minutes later I still haven't found him and start considering parking the car and looking for my roommate on foot. A few minutes after I think that, a light drizzle starts to fall, and I worry even more, thinking of Wolf's fear of storms. Just as I turn a corner, a body darts out onto the road, my foot slamming onto the brakes just in time, my horn honking at the person.

Thankfully I managed to stop before hitting him, the person only lightly hitting the hood, but suddenly they go over to the side door, opening it and scrambling inside, golden hair flashing in the headlights.

"Wolf?! What are you..." I stutter, taken completely by surprise.

"Yuuri, drive!" Wolf snaps, his breathing heavy and fear in his eye.

At those words instinct takes over and I step on the gas pedal, the car jumping forward. I drive for a little while, pulling over once I feel we are far enough from the town.

"Wolf are you alright?" I ask, looking over to my passenger.

"Yeah. I didn't hit the car that hard."

"Good. Then what the hell were you doing?!" I shout, my eyes blazing with anger.

"Why were you in the town at this hour? I was worried about you!"

"Sorry, I was with someone."

His reply made me frown when it sounded disheartened.

"Really? Then tell me! Do you have any idea what it was like, you disappearing for the whole day? You didn't text or call me. There was no contact from you since you left this morning. I was starting to think something happened to you!" I snarl, feeling all of my worry and stress poor out.

"I was just out with someone! I didn't realize how late it had gotten." Wolf defends, his tone sharp. I just growl, feeling even more pissed.

"Is that so? Who?"

"No one you need to know. Can we get back to the dorm now?" Wolf responds coldly, refusing to look at me.

"No, not until you tell me who you were with and who was chasing you." I say, trying to keep my irritation down.

"You want to know so bad? My ex. For both of your questions."

I blink, taken aback. "Ok...and why were you with her till midnight?"

Wolf doesn't respond, the silence filling the car.

"Wolfram? Did...something happen?" I ask tentatively, my head tilting.

"Just stop talking and drive."

"Wolf?" I ask, my eyes widening. "Did she do something to you? It's really not like you too be out this late, never mind being with a girl."

"No. Drive." Wolf responds, his tone just as cold. Sighing I obey, the whole time stealing glances at Wolfram. An hour after curfew I pull into the student parking lot, locking all of the doors before Wolf can get out.

"What the...wimp! Let me out!"

"Not until you tell me what happened to make you stay out till one in the morning."

Wolf stays silent, the already tense atmosphere in the car filling with silence.

"Wolf, please I just…." But I never finished my sentence as Wolf whips around and grabbing my collar, kisses me forcefully on the lips.

"Just shut up. I don't need a wimp like you worrying about me." With that,he reaches over to my door and unlocks the car, getting out without another word.


	19. Chapter 19

Warning! A chance you may suffer from the "Feels" in this chapter!

Chapter Nineteen

The second my lips met his I realized what I had done. Now I'm racing back to the dorm through the drizzle with my clothes completely soaked.

 _I don't know why I kissed him! He makes me so frustrated and the fact that I know he's my Yuuri..._ I stop at the front of the dorms, panting out of breath.

"What the hell did I just do..."

I groan and rub my hands against my eyes to get the rain out of them and brush my hair back to the point it looks wild. Just thinking about him now send my heart into a frantic beat. I feel like my stomach is going hollow and the fact that I feel sick to my stomach doesn't help.

Running up through the dorms, leaving a wet trail in my wake, I get to our room and immediately get in the shower.

It's almost as if the moment the hot water hits my skin all my worries are flooded out of me.

It doesn't last.

Despite the heaven like feeling that I am getting from the water taking away my feelings, I hear our door open and close. I slide down the shower wall and look down at the floor. Nothing prepares me for the wave of pain that seems to hit my chest and stomach. It's almost as if I'm heartbroken...NO!

 _I can't be heart broken. I don't love Yuuri...I don't even like-_

Just as I'm thinking this my head shoots up and I stare in front of me at the tile wall but don't see it.

I like Yuuri...from the annoying wimpiness he has to the commanding man he is. I like him.

Oh my god…

With this thought in my mind I hear a knock on the door and shut off the water, a bit too eager to hear Yuuri's voice.

"W...Wolf?"

"Yeah?" I reply back softly not completely sure where my voice of confidence went.

"Um...c-can we...uh…"

Giggling quietly at his stuttering mess of words I stand from where I'm crouched and grab a towel to dry off with.

"What, Yuuri?" There's my confident voice finally.

"Can you come out of there. I...uh...I-I'd like to talk…"

I can tell he is confused by the sound of his voice so I put on my white bathrobe and wrap my hair up so it's mostly in the towel on my head but there are still pieces of my golden hair sticking out and stand by the door.

"We are talking."

Hearing him sigh I can picture him rubbing his face in annoyance and frustration until I hear what he says next with sarcasm in his voice.

"Face to face little Lord."

At that I swing the door open, almost fuming but also stopping when I see how close I get to him and the way he looks from my eyes to my lips and then back to my eyes, gulping. He looks almost like a frightened animal yet also a hungry raven scavenging for something to eat. It almost throws me for a loop but I don't let what he says go. "Don't call me that...not like that. That's just fricking disrespectful to me and my uncle."

"I thought you didn't like your uncle?"

His assumption catches me off guard and I quickly become flustered. "W-well no, I guess I don't...but...don't…"

"Why did you kiss me?"

My eyes were instantly on his and I had to look away with my arms crossed.

"Y-you wouldn't shut up...I needed quiet…" I step past him and walk to my bed where I sit and look down, letting the towel fall from my hair and onto the floor. I'm sure as hell not going to tell Yuuri that I like him more than a just a friend.

"Well Y-you could've just told me to shut up!"

With a scoff I look at him and lean back. "I did, wimp. You didn't listen to me though."

"Hey! I was worried!" At that my emotions softened but I refused to let him see it so I kept my scowl and shook my hair so some more water would come of. "You said you'd be back by noon and when you never showed up I started freaking out! I even made you a sandwich."

I take a moment to make sure I hear him correctly and then laugh. I feel happy that he was so worried about me but can't hold back my laughter that he tried to cook. "You made me something? Yuuri you suck at cooking and always have, besides a sandwich anyway."

The look on his face makes me stop laughing and then simply smile. He looks like I just kicked his puppy and handed it back to him. He starts blushing and looks down at the floor.

"Well, I wanted to do something for you. I wanted to make you happier."

My face falls at his words and I can't help but quickly engulf him in a hug. I know I catch him off guard but all my life people usually are only nice to me if they want something since I'm rich or because they want to try and worm their way into my mother's heart. I don't even think Conrad and Gwendal are nice to me just out of their hearts, they just think I'm a brat. Though now that I'm here with Yuuri and I hear him say that I can't help but smile.

"Thank you...it means more to me than you would think to hear someone say that."

"Wolf...I've always been your friend. Nothing will change that."

When he says that he awkwardly hugs me back and I relax. I don't know if he suddenly remembered that we've been best friends since kindergarten or if he just means since we made our deal, but hearing it from him makes my heart flutter.

Pulling away from him I smile and see him do the same. The silence that befalls us is relaxed but it quickly becomes awkward so I do the only thing I can think of to avoid the awkwardness. Grabbing a pillow I hit throw it at him and hit him in the face. "Go to sleep wimp!"

After I yell that I hurry and jump in my bed. I don't bother to put on my nightgown and just stay in my bathrobe since it's soft enough to sleep in. I smile when I hear him hit his bed and sigh.

"Night Wolf."

"Night Wim-" I pause and then shut my eyes allowing him one luxury before I slip into nothingness. "Goodnight, Yuuri."


	20. Chapter 20

Yo! So, guess what? I am officially 17 now! Yay...I still don't have my drivers license. I am too lazy to finish getting it. ANYWAY I was looking at all of the lovely comment(Thanks a bunch by the way, my mornings have gotten a lot more cheerful) and I saw a guest ask, and I quote, "Why can't Yuuri relate Wolfram to his childhood friend? Is he really that dense or he really can't remember?". and naturaly, being the good author I am(Not really, I just enjoy talking about my writing) I wanted to answer. So here: He does remember, just not completely. May I ask if you can remember everything from when you were 8-10 years old? (If you're within that range it doesn't count.) No? Well neither can Yuuri. Wolf can because...well spoilers. But don't worry, he will eventually. And I promise that it'll be one of the most touching scene's you've ever read! (Hopefully) So. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty

"Goodnight, Yuuri."

As Wolfram says that I look in shock at him and then smile warmly. He finally didn't call me a wimp! I know I'm finding too much joy in his words but soon I find myself thinking about our conversation as I try to get some sleep. _Wolf...I wonder what his childhood was like. Covered in those scars...disliking his uncle who is a high lord….what kind of upbring did he have? I have so many questions I wish I could ask him, but Wolf so rarely answers me so why do I want to know these things about him?_ I ask myself, shifting around in my bed. _Why do I want to get to know him, comfort him? I want to make him smile and laugh, like a regular human being. I want the best for him. Isn't that what a friend should want?_

That question seems to hang in the air as I slowly drift off to sleep, the answer still unknown.

When I wake up I thankfully feel refreshed and open my eyes to see Wolfram stripping in front of me. Normally I will just get up and ignore him but now I'm just laying here watching him. I nearly laugh at how low he let's his pants hang on his hips but what I see above that stops me. A jagged scar runs up his back and onto his shoulder. I sit up and thankfully he doesn't hear me as I walk over and place my hand at the bottom of his scar, just above his pants.

At my touch his body freezes up as I trace my hands up the scar, frowning and not thinking about what I'm doing. "Why do you have this Wolf?" I ask quietly, touching the very top of his scar. "Who did this to you? Your uncle?"

Wolf stays silent, unresponsive.

"Wolf?" I say, frowning when I see him slightly trembling.

"You…"

"Yes…?" I respond, starting to get a bad feeling.

"Get your wimpy hands off me!" Within seconds I find myself on the floor, looking at Wolf's feet as he stomps off, slamming the bathroom door behind him. I hear the shuffling of his feet as I suppose he finishes changing in the bathroom, before Wolf comes out a few minutes later with his uniform on. Ignoring me, he goes and grabs his bag, sending me a glare before slamming the front door behind him.

"Wha...?" I blink, completely stunned. "I...hit a nerve? I guess…" I mutter to the air, getting up and changing into my uniform as well before rushing downstairs, bolting for my classroom. I make it inside just as the bell rings, plopping down in my seat as the teacher starts class.

"Now we can get on to how our current police was formed. Open your textbooks to page one hundred."

Obeying, the class flips to the page and I sigh as the teacher picks someone to read. _This class is so boring….I wonder why we need to know about all this….it's not like it's going to help us in the field._ I start to doze off, my mind wondering.

"Shibuya! Shibuya Yuuri!"

I jolt out of my doze, the teacher's angry voice right by my ear. I look up to see a pissed teacher glaring at me, pointing to where I was still on the second page.

"Follow along please and read the last paragraph of page two hundred."

Blushing, I do as he asks, reading aloud the last paragraph of the chapter that's all about stuff I couldn't care less about. Finally the bell rings and I get out of the class so fast I nearly hit my other classmates with my bag. Thankfully I was gone before anyone could even open their mouths. Since my criminal justice class was all the way in the other building, I head over there, thinking to grab something to eat on the way for I had forgotten to grab my lunch in morning.

Reaching the class, I open the door to see the room mostly empty except a certain Wolf sitting by the window. Walking over to the desk next to his I sit down and put my stuff on the desk, rummaging around in my bag for my notebook.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by touching your back. I won't ask about it anymore." I say, taking out my notebook and opening it to a clean page. Wolf ignores me, the bell ringing a few minutes later. I sigh as the teacher walks in and begins speaking, talking about the different kinds of cases. When the bell rings at the end of class Wolf gets up and leaves, having completely ignored me the whole period.

"Shibuya I'm going down to the village to eat. Want to come with?" Murata asks, waiting in the doorway. I shake my head, saying I had something to do. Mu nods before leaving, causing me to wonder why I lied to him as I walk outside, looking for a quiet place to eat my lunch. Somehow I end up near the lake, the cold water seeming to call to me. Walking over I set down at the edge, biting into a ongiri.

"Yuuri…? What are you doing all the way out here?" A girl's voice suddenly says, causing me to look in that direction.

"Gisela?" I say, blinking in complete surprise as I see the green haired girl.

"Yuuri what are you doing here all by yourself? Where's Wolfram? Or your other friend um…"

"You mean Murata? I just saw him in my class, he went down to the town for lunch."

"Oh...you didn't go with him?" She asks, walking over to me and sitting down next to me.

"No...I wanted to be alone."

"Well...I know for a fact where Wolfram is most likely to be. Want me to tell you?" Gisela asks, tilting her head watching my reaction.

"No thanks. Wolf has been avoiding me all day...I don't think I'd be welcome."

"Wolf? You call that boy by Wolf?"

"Yes...Is that strange?" I ask, finally looking Gisela in her eyes. I watch them soften as she smiles, shaking her head.

"No. It's just that I've only heard him let his brothers call him that, and that's because they won't call him anything else. He must consider you a close friend for him to let you use that nickname."

"Really?" I mutter, looking out at the lake thinking. The rest of lunch I spend with Gisila, just looking out at the water and thinking on what she had said. Despite what I think of his attitude I can't help but smile at the way my heart soars at hearing that. _A close friend? Me? Wolf...thinks of me as a close friend?_

The next day I am awoken by Wolf's yelling that we were going to be late, the two of us running to class together. There we listen as Lord von Christ goes on and on about the importance of having a ruling leader in a judicial system. His lecturing is so boring that Wolf has to hit me with a book in order to walk me up after I fall asleep, much to the laughter of the other students. After the class ends, the two of us go and set under a tree together, talking about how boring Lord von Christ's lecture was, like nothing even happened the previous day.

"Honestly I never have been able to stand though his speeches. How can you tolerate him Wolf?" I ask, sighing.

"When I was younger, my uncle used to take me to meetings of all of the Lord's and I would have to set through his speeches of hours. Compared to that, his class is nothing."

"Is that so? Sounds tough."

"Not really. It was just what I had to do, because it was expected of me. That's all."

I turn to look at Wolf, seeing a almost sad look on his face. I grab his hand, my hand moving completely on its own. Wolf blinks, surprised as he looks at our hands, intertwined together.

"What are you…"

"You seemed sad so I'm comforting you. Don't worry, you're not alone anymore." I turn and smile at him, a strange feeling in my heart, like I've said it somewhere before...

"I...Whatever. Finish your lunch idiot. I for one don't want to hear your growling stomach in training."

I smile even more and obey, happily chomping down on a ham sandwich. As I am eating, the fact that Wolf isn't catches my attention.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Because thanks to someone, we were late and I didn't get a chance to make myself something."

"Want half?" I ask, ripping off a piece of the sandwich and offering it to Wolf. "I can't finish it by myself."

"T-Thanks." Wolf responds a bit flustered, taking it. I turn my face away, for my heart was strangely pounding from only a thank you from a stubborn and prideful roommate, but it's so rare he thanks me for something...It makes me happy. That must be why my heart is pounding like this.

Just as we finish our lunch the bell rings, sending me to be dragged by Wolf all the way to the field below the school building. We reach where our classmates are as Gisila is explaining something, her giving us a look as we join her class late.

"Shibuya, Bielefeld thank you for finally joining us. As I was saying, the other trainers and I were talking and we decided to give you an early test. In the test, you and a partner will be left in the forest twenty miles from the campus with limited supplies and you must survive for three days. This is a test to sharpen your survival skills and will help you prepare for future lessons. Now, if you feel like you can't take another minute, walk back, but know that if you do before your three days are up, you're committing desertion and will fail. Understand? Good. Now for your pairs you will be using your training partner. The test is in a month, so for the next few classes train however you feel is best for one another. That is all. Get to work!"

With that we're dismissed, Wolf and I looking at one another.

"This means we will be doing this...together?" Wolf mutters, looking at me strangely.

"What? We're roommates, it's not like we aren't used to one another. I'm counting on you, partner!"

"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure to feed you to the wild animals."

"Yes yes. So, what….Wolf you have a dark aura around you." I say, stepping back from my roommate, Wolf ignoring my comment and grabbing my arm, snapping out his word frantically.

"I have to get you in shape for a survival test in a month. I have serious work ahead of me."

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" I mutter as I am dragged away, Wolf muttering to himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow...I feel like an idiot. I thought I updates this days ago, but it seems I never updated the STORY just the DOC MANAGER thingy. So yeah...I am sooo sorry! As apologies, I'll post a lot of chapters today, alright? Truth is, I finished the book and I kinda want to post all of it cuz I am super proud of it...and yea this is my first fanfic, and the first book I have ever finished. (That was in chapters) So...tell me if you want me to post all of it and maybe I will...no, if you want I will.

Chapter Twenty One

"Side! Front! Back! Up! Up you idiot not down!" The de-I mean Wolf snarls, lightly hitting me with his staff. "Try again! Up! Down! Side! Right! Left! Center! No, your side is exposed, how many times do I have to tell you?! Hold the staff at an angle so it protects your arms!"

I turn the staff so that it was at more of an angel, Wolf checking it before continuing the training, and by training I mean up in the early morning till late evening kind! Ever since Gisela told us about the survival test and that Wolf and I were partners, Wolf has been dragging me out of bed at four in the morning to do jogging, warm ups and stretching till we have class, then we spend our brake doing push ups, more running, and then our next class. Lunch is stretching, long distance running, a survival class and then if it's a tuesday or thursday, something Wolf calls staff training but I call it A demon yelling at me for three hours until I am so tired I pass out as soon as we get back to our dorm. This has been my schedule for the past three weeks, and since it's the last week before the test, three more days to be precise, Wolf has been drilling me as hard as ever. And somehow I make it to all of my baseball practices and even one game _. But I understand why Wolf is doing this, after all, we have to survive in the forest with only each other, some small provisions and our wits._

"Yuuri! Pay attention and don't drift off!"

 _But he could be a tad nicer about it!_

"Sorry Wolf. Could I take a break? We've been going through these stances and moves for two hours. I-"

"No!" Wolf shouts, his eyes glowing in determination. "We only have a few days left and I want you to be as prepared as possible. Again!"

For another two hours I force my body to obey Wolf's orders as he has me go through every single defence position he can think of, until finally he calls it a day and we walk back to the dorm together.

"When we're doing our test, you must stick close to me and not wonder off, ok? I can't have you getten eaten or hurt." Wolf says, changing into his usual pink nightgown.

"I know, but I'm not that defenceless. You've been training me for the past three weeks. Have a little faith in me." I grumble, falling onto my bed without even changing.

"Are you going to sleep in your training clothes, without taking a shower?" Wolf asks, giving me a pointed look.

"Maybe. I'm too damn tired to change."

"You're covered in sweat. At least change your clothes." Wolf snaps, throwing a t-shirt and pajama pants at me.

"Don't wanna...too tired…" I whine, rolling over.

"Fine. But don't complain to me if you get cold."

With that Wolf turns off the lights, gets into his bed and soon I could hear his snoring, my own brain slowly shutting off.

" _Yuuri….I don't want to leave. You're my first true friend, everyone else is fake."_

 _I felt like my heart was being squeezed. I didn't want him to go either….my friend, a boy who understood my loneliness, who was the only one other than brother who could chase the bad feelings away. But he was slowly disappearing, leaving me all alone in the dark, a great feeling of sadness making the cold even worse._

" _No...don't leave me….please...Wolfram!"_

I gasp, my eyes fling open. _My heart is racing….what a terrible dream..._ I think, taking deep and calming breaths. "But it felt so real…" I whisper, looking at my shaking hand and feeling the wet tears on my face. _And yet...I can't seem to remember the boy's name…_

"Yuuri? Are you crying?"

I jump slightly, Wolf's sudden voice startling me.

"Bad dream. Go back to bed Wolf." I respond, looking at my roommate who was standing in his nightgown next to my bed.

"I'm cold. Let me sleep with you."

"Eh? You...want to sleep with me?" I ask, taken aback.

"Only because this nightgown isn't very warm and you have a wool blanket." Wolf huffs, climbing into my bed and curling up to me.

"...Wolf?" I say, starting to get nervous at his kindness.

"Shut up. It's warmer this way." Wolf responds, his head resting on my chest.

 _Could...he be trying to comfort me?_

Smiling I relax, wrapping an arm around Wolf and falling asleep with the warm protection of my roommate wrapped around me, chasing away all of the bed dreams.

The next day it's back to training, and before I know it the time is finally here. THe day of our survival test. We all load into helicopters, Gilila boarding as well, handing us only one bag of supplies for each pair.

"Alright class, in just a few minutes we will be at the right spot. Remember, you only have each other out there so if someone comes back without their partner, your punishment will be to clean everyone's training clothes for the rest of the year!" Gisela snaps, having to yell over the loud sound of the choppers. "No get out there and I'll see you all in three days time!" With that, Gisila pulls a lever and the floor opens up, dropping us down thousands of feet in the air. Letting out a shriek, I turn to see Wolf as he calmly pulls a string I hadn't noticed, releasing a parachute. Quickly I do the same, melting out of the chair once we landed.

"Yuuri get up. If you're shaken by that much then you really are a wimp." Wolf snaps, pulling me to my feet and grabbing the bag, sets off into the wilderness.

"Wolf...you're really incredible to not have been shaken by that at all…" I breathe, still slightly trembling from the shock.

"Please. Gisela and I practically grew up together. I'm used to her surprises by now."

I fall silent, wondering if it was because of Gisela Wolf is hardly affected by anything. _Except lightning._ I think to myself, smiling slightly. We walk for what felt like hours before coming to a cave, Wolf telling me to wait outside while he went in. A few seconds later and I hear loud growling noises, accompanied by what I recognized as Wolf's fighting shout. A few minutes later and everything goes eerily quiet, Wolf calling for me to enter. I run inside, my heart thumping and mind thinking of a bear attack.

"Wolf are you alright? I heard….is that a bear?"

"No, it's a rabbit." Wolf says sarcastically, his sword dripping blood and a dead brown bear on the ground. "Apparently a bear decided to live here, but something wounded it. I was lucky I surprised him. His fur will make a wonderful warm blanket or coat. Which do you think will be better?"

"Um...A blanket?" I respond, still not completely comprehending that Wolf had just taken down a brown bear all by himself.

"Ok, a blanket it is then. Do me a favor and go get some kindling and wood. You know the difference right?" Wolf says, bending over and beginning to skin the bear.

"Yes I do. I'll be back." I say, quickly turning around and heading outside. _Ugg I couldn't take looking at that bloody bear another moment._ I think to myself, wandering around the forest collecting wood and kindling just as I was asked. _Where did Wolf get a sword anyway?_ A few minutes later and I return, my arms full of wood. Wolf looks up from where he had been bending over the bear carcass, his blade dripping blood.  
"Ah you're back. Put the wood and kindling into separate piles over there. I'll make a fire in a minute." Wolf points to the center of the cave, where the smoke would float outside instead of staying in. Looking to where Wolf was still busy with the bear, I decide to be helpful and start to make a fire on my own, Wolf's survival training kicking in.


	22. Chapter 22

Because I feel bad, here's another chapter.

Chapter Twenty Two

As soon as I killed the bear I had a new task. Killing Gisela. Every time she had done this to me as a child I was always put into some kind of danger that would result in me having to kill some sort of wild animal. With a frustrated groan I stick my sword just under the skin of the bear and began cutting down its chest and stomach, getting blood all over my black boots. When I send Yuuri for fire supplies I can't help but feel bad. I mean he can hardly hold his own against me...what would've happened if I had let him come in here first?

No.

Stop thinking like that.

I shake my head and keep working on the bear until I have the majority of the skin off the bear and fold it back behind and under it. Just as I'm about to start emptying the contents of the bear I hear a twig snap and look up to see Yuuri with his arms full of wood and kindling.

"Ah you're back. Put the wood and kindling into separate piles over there. I'll make a fire in a minute." I point to the area of the cave where the wind will carry out the smoke and keep us from inhaling it.

Once he walks away I turn back and take a deep breath before pushing my sword up under the bears sternum and dragging it down to its rectum. A wave of heat hits me from the bears high body temperature and lets a cloud of steam begin to spread through the cave. I hold my shirt over my nose and gag on the smell before remembering that I'm not the only one in the cave.

"Yuuri, plug your-"

"Oh my god! Wolfram! Why?!"

Turning I see Yuuri high tailing it out of the cave and laugh. I messily cut off the rest of the bear's skin from its back and drag the skin outside the cave. Wheezing from laughing so hard I catch Yuuri's eye and have to force myself not to laugh at how miserable he looks.

"I'm sorry...but...not sorry...wimp."

He glares at me and that only furthers my laughter until he runs at me and fails as I dodge out of the way and he trips on his feet. I pick up the bear skin and drag it to a low hanging branch and hang it over it with the skin facing out. Using the blade of my sword I start to clean it and chuckle when I hear Yuuri get up and walk over behind me.

"Did you really have to cut it open where we're going to be sleeping?"

With a roll of my eyes I sigh and paused from scraping the skin to look at him. "Well would you prefer to sleep with a rotting corpse?" Crossing my arms I make sure to not let any of the blood get on my navy blue long sleeve or camo jacket.

"Well…" Yuuri hesitates to answer which let's my pride show as I puff out my chest out of habit.

"You see? That just proves that I'm smarter than you."

His shoulders slump as I say that but then he laughs. I give him a look that says he's crazy but I freeze my movements when he speaks again.

"Yeah, I guess so. You really are smart...smarter than me, that's for sure." He looks at me and gives me a smile that makes my heart flutter and my cheeks flush. "You always know what to do when I don't. Like now! You're here skinning and cleaning a bear for a bear skin blanket and food and I'm standing here like a...a...a wimp! I'm doing nothing!"

I stand there in surprise as Yuuri spins around and walks to a fallen tree, sitting down. I never thought Yuuri would go off like that. Just seeing him do that made me smirk.

"Well at least you recognize that you're a wimp after all."

"Wolfram!"

I chuckle and shut my eyes, shaking my head. "Calm down Yuuri, take inventory of what Gisela put in the bag for us."

Even though he's grumbling he does as I say while I go back to finishing the cleaning of the large skin.

"Okay...so we have...a hunting knife, ten yards of rope, provisions that'll last us a day, empty canteen, compass, flashlight, a map, small tarp, a cooking pot, and…"

When I hear Yuuri stop talking I finish cleaning the skin and leave it there to dry some in the quickly freezing air. "What is it, wimp?"

Looking up at me I can see a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "Uh...I...I think Gisela wanted to say something to you…"

Confused, I walk over to Yuuri to where he holds a piece of paper up to me.

 _Remember Lord Wolfram...don't do anything rash, I may have to tell her about "him" if you do. She'll have fun picking out a wedding dress. ;)_

Blushing, I rip the paper up and yell at nothing. "Gisela I'm going to kill you!"

Letting the ripped up papers fly away in the wind I sit beside Yuuri and put the stuff back in the backpack.

"Um...Wolfram?"

"What?!" Snapping at Yuuri I look up with a glare and see him staring past me, in the direction of the cave. I turn around and freeze when I see an even bigger brown bear sniffing around the cave and then going inside it.

I stand slowly and pull Yuuri up with me, keeping him behind me. I use to deal with wild animals when Conrad, Gwendal and I went camping but I had never met a brown bear this big. My heart is racing and I find myself watching the cave entrance and shoving the backpack into Yuuri's arms. Using his waist to pull him with me, I keep my sword in hand and walk over to the bearskin.

"Wolf-"

I clamp my hand over Yuuri's mouth and lean into his ear.

"Shut up…" I hiss beside his ear quietly, "don't make noise. Run as soon as I grab the pelt."

He nods and I release my grip on him. He looks at me silently and stiff like a pole.

With nimble fingers I pull the pelt off the branch and fold it enough to where I can carry it over my shoulder.

As soon as I have it I look at Yuuri and we run. We run until we have no breath left to spare. Well...until Yuuri has no breath left to spare. We stop after we run for what seems like a few miles and rest in a small clearing. I look up at Yuuri and see him panting heavily, no surprise there.

"Wolf...I...think...we're...safe."

I nod in agreement and wipe my still dirty sword off on my pants. I never thought we would have to survive dangerous animals too. Scolding myself I hit my leg and glare at the ground. "I'm so stupid." I say through gritted teeth and groan as I stand up and start breaking off dead branches from the fallen tree running through the center of the clearing. While I'm gathering the wood I see Yuuri starting up a small fire with some dry grass and leaves. I smile at him doing as I taught him and can't help but feel pride swell up in my chest. By the time I get the wood and am setting it in the little fire pit the sun is sinking low below the horizon and sending the forest around us into a dark abyss. I grab the pelt from where I set it on some rocks and use the hunting knife to cut holes on the sides and pull the rope through to make a makeshift sleeping bag just big enough for the two of us to fit in it.

 _I wonder if Yuuri is okay with sleeping this close to me._ I think as I smooth out the fur on the outside. _No, don't think about that now._ I shake my head and sigh. _He's a wimp, he can get over it._

"Wolf?"

Jumping at Yuuri's voice suddenly behind me I turn and sheath the knife back in it's leather holder.

"Great God, Yuuri, don't scare me like that!" I glare up at him and soften when I see the rations in his hands.

"Sorry, but I have your food."

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I drag the pelt over by the fire with us and sit down beside Yuuri while pulling the pelt up to us. "Thanks, Yuuri...I made a sleeping bag for us...well something that's similar to one anyway."

Yuuri grabs the pelt and shivers instantly at a cold wind that begins to pick up. I chuckle slightly and loosen the rope and open it up for him to get in as I get in it. With a look of hesitation he gets in with me and tries to get as far away as possible. Rolling my eyes I scoot right up against his chest and pull the rope up above me so that the rope tightened and shut the bearskin around us. The smell was horrible but bearable to stay warm. When I look at Yuuri I sigh while seeing his disgusted face. At first all I can think is that he can't stand the fact that he was laying right up against me...until I see him scrunching his nose.

"Why do we have to sleep in a hide you just skinned?"

I chuckled and let my head fall against his shoulder as I press as close to him as I possibly can. His body tenses and I roll my eyes but thankful for its warmth and the warmth from the fire.

"Oh shut up you wimp and be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

After I say that I turn my head so that I am looking up at the sky and like the view I see. Looking up I shift my body so that I'm laying on my back and my head is resting on Yuuri's shoulder when he turns too.

The sky is possibly the most beautiful I've ever seen of it. The fire casts a glow against the underside of the leaves in the trees and lets firefly like cinders float up in the now calm wind and mold into the diamond filled sky. This is the reason I like being out of the city. The peace and calm of night in the wild is something that no words can describe. I look at Yuuri and see him with his arms behind his head, rations forgotten as he stares up at the sky. My mouth quirk up into a smile as I look at his black hair hanging loosely down the sides of his head and brushing his equally black eyes. He's beautiful and I can't help but be even more attracted to him. With a smile I shut my eyes, planning on sleeping but Yuuri shifts.

"Wolfram?"

His voice is soft and I hum in response wanting to sleep.

"Will you tell me how you got this scar? The one on your back?"

I tense up as I feel his hand running up my back and then shudder. Quickly I grab his hand and twist to where I'm leaning over him while he blushes at the sudden position. I press my hands on either side of his head and straddle one of his legs to keep myself as far up as possible.

"Don't touch there." I can't take his hands running up my back...I don't want to be urged to do something that would push him further away from me...again. I blush some and look right at him and finish what I'm saying. "Don't touch my scar...it...has bad memories…"

He looks at me curiously but eventually shrugs and I get off of him as much as I can but end up with my legs tangled with his and my body practically laying on his. He didn't squirm away this time and I just lay there, slowly falling asleep to the sound of Yuuri's breathing and the fire crackling with the symphony of crickets playing in the distance.


	23. Chapter 23

Love an behold...Other than the last chapter, I am most proud of this one. Why? Because of *Spoilers*. Warning: Wolf goes a little out of character. We did this knowing it, cuz it makes the ending better. Deal.

Love you all

Chapter Twenty Three

My heartbeat strong in my chest, my breaths fast and short. The wind in my hair, and the sound of it in my ears. This is what I love, especially back when I could take a break and not be stressed out by any of my real world problems.  
"Wolf I can see them! Who's going first?"  
I snap out of my train of thought, focusing on the excited wimp next to me.  
"You, Yuuri. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine."  
Yuuri nods, taking a quick quiet breath before stepping closer, setting his feet down softly so as not to make any noise. Y _es, like that...just as I taught you,_ I think watching as Yuuri slowly but surely gets closer and closer to the rabbits, their fluffy coats glistening white in the cool winter air. Pausing he slips into a hunter's crouch, gathering his strength before pouncing, the blade in his hand slicing through the air as he makes his kill.  
Despite the pride I feel fill my chest I stand up from where I'm crouched and cross my arms, a smirk dancing across my face. "Congratulations, Wimp. You managed to kill a little bunny."  
Watching him stand with the dead bunny in his hands I smirk even more at his look of annoyance.  
"Oh come on Wolfram! Why can't you be proud of me for once?!"  
I scoff and want to say 'I am proud of you', but it comes out as, "Who would even be that proud of you?" As soon as those words leave my mouth I know I might've taken it too far but am thankful that Yuuri just scowls at me, not seeming hurt.  
"Why do you always say stuff like that? You're so mean!"  
I sigh and shut my eyes, standing proud. "Well it's not like you know anything about me so you have no right to say that."

"That's just because you won't let me know anything." Yuuri grumbles, walking over to me while wiping his sword off on his pants. I narrow my eyes, knowing what he says to be true. _It's just that I am not used to opening up to others. Most were just satisfied by my outward shell, they didn't really want to get to know the real me._

"Wolf? Are we going back to the camp or…"

I give my head a shake, pussing me thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Yes. Why don't I make something special for lunch? It is your first kill after all." I respond, my back to Yuuri as I walk off, hearing yuuri's footsteps following me.

"So, how did I do? What do you think of my hunting skills now?" Yuuri asks, hoping cheerfully beside me. I snicker at his kid-like personality, not bothering to hide a prideful look. "You did fine. For a wimp."

"Wolfff! Come on, still?"

"Always wimp. You are on after all." I say.

"Really? Even after I learned how to hunt in only two days? Not to mention I have been able to survive out here for almost three days!" Yuuri says, puffing up his chest.

"Uh huh. Two words: A Ra-bit."

"Well…" Yuuri fades off, knowing I got him. I smirk in victory, pushing past some bushes to enter our make-shift camp. Moving around quickly I find some herbs Gisela had given us, skinning the rabbit Yuuri killed and chopping it up, thinking to make some rabbit soup.

"Is there anything I can do?" Yuuri asks, hovering around me.

"Yes, go get some creek water. If I boil it in a pot, it should become drinkable."

"Ok I'll be right back."

I hear Yuuri's footsteps fading, and soon disappear forgetting I was holding a knife.

"OW!" I hiss, holding up my sliced finger. "Really and I called him absent minded..." Grumbling I cut off a section of my clothes, wrapping it around my finger before going back to cutting the rabbit, finishing quickly and adding it to the pot. Twenty minutes later and it's done, a thick warm scent wafting into the air. Taking it off of the fire I set it down on a rock, realizing I had forgotten one important thing: We didn't have bowls, plates or even a spoon to eat it with.

'Honestly, how could I have forgotten something like that? Even if Yuuri has been on my mind so much, I shouldn't be so forgetful! Now what to do…." I mutter, scratching my head. "Oh! Don't we have an empty canteen? Wait, that was most likely what Yuuri took to carry the water. But if we put the soup in that…" Decision made I get up, thinking to go get Yuuri.

"Wolf I'm back!"

Turning I look upon my partner, his clothes completely soaked and his silky black hair dripping water.

"Wa-What the hell happened?!" I gasp, taking the canteen Yuuri offered.

"Well I didn't think the bank would be slippery since we haven't had any rain recently so I went over to the edge and well...I fell in."

"Of course you did! You're a cutz. Really, give you a chance to get wet, muddy or fall and you'll do it!" I snap, my anger covering the worry I had.

"Now you can't stay in those clothes...you'll get sick."

"But there isn't anything for me to change into…."

I sigh, thinking of no other option. "Strip. I'll get the tarp to wrap around you so you won't have to walk around naked." I say, walking over to where I had set down the bag Gisela gave to us. "Honestly falling into a stream in the middle of winter…" I grumble, grabbing the tarp and turning around without thinking. My eyes widen as I see Yuuri's naked chest, the water still dripping down from his hair causing his chest to glisten in the firelight not helping my already over working heart.

"Here. Cover up with that." I say, unable to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Thanks. Wow it''s cold." Yuuri shivers, the tarp not doing much to keep out the winter wind. My heart thumping loudly in my ears I sit down next to Yuuri and wrap my arms around him, his shock evident on his face.

"It's warmer this way. If you get a cold, I'll feel bad." I mutter, my eyes avoiding him.

"A-alright. Just...hey what happend to your hand?" Yuuri asks, his hand gently touching my injured finger.

"Oh that? I just cut it when I was slicing up the rabbit. It's nothing, doesn't even hurt anymore." I respond, my eyes flicking towards his. I blink, taken off guard to see Yuuri's face filled with a simple sadness, his eyes glistening mournfully.

"It'll probably leave a scar...just like the one on your back, and the ones covering your chest. Really Wolf, what happened for you to be covered in so many wounds?"

"Drop it." I warn, turning my face away.

"No. I just want to know who hurt you so bad and why. Is it the reason you hardly ever smile? Or why you're so distant and cold to me? You don't have any companions I know other than Gisela and your family. Why? What was so scarring in your past for you to…"

"Shut up Yuuri just shut up!" I snarl, letting go of him and standing up. "It's none of your business, and I-"

"But it is!" Yuuri interrupts, getting up and grabbing my hand. "I am your friend Wolfram, and I want to help you. I want you to be able to smile at other people, and feel the warmth of companionship. Isn't that what every being wants? Don't you want that?"

I grit my teeth, wondering why this boy could always strike the parts of me I wanted to hide the most.

"No. I have never needed those kinds of things and I don't need them now. Please, just…" I stop when as Yuuri grabs my face, forcing me to look him in his determined opal eyes.

"Look me in the eye and say that. Can you?"

"I-I don't...I don't need or want your friendship! Just leave me alone."I screamed, twisting and breaking free of Yuuri's grasp. Panting I turn away from Yuuri, not wanting him to see the tears slowly dripping down my face. _That's it. I went too far._

"I will never believe that. That my...our friendship means nothing to you, that I mean nothing to you." Yuuri says, his voice full of confidence. "Wolf, I know you're carrying heavy burdens and lasting wounds. That you can't trust easily because of it. But look at me. Look."

I obey, turning around and looking into Yuuri's eyes only to see them full of a softness I had never seen before.

"Do I look like someone who wants to hurt or use you? Do you think I want to injure you?"

"N-no." I whisper, Yuuri smiling and bringing me in close to his chest.

"See? You can trust me. I just want to help heal the wounds that the past layed on your heart."

Sighing I give in, leaning into Yuuri's chest as I begin.

"It started when I was really young. My father was in the military, so we moved around a lot. I was born in England, along with my other brothers but when I was three father had to move away because of his job and so we went with him. I was bullied and picked on alot because of my unusual hair color and eyes, so I grew distant with others. Shutting them out so I wouldn't be hurt. But just when I had gotten used to where we lived, father was called back to England because of a possible War, and so when I was six years old we moved back and lived in a small house near a forest. I liked it there, I was free to wonder about and my brothers and I loved to camp, spending days away in nature enjoying each other and the peace we found there. Then when I was nine my father was killed in battle, and that's when my whole world changed. Suddenly mother wasn't around anymore, spending weeks away from home. Conrad and Gwendal were in the military as well, and after father's death they had to replace him in the fight. I was left to my uncle who was a very strict and hard man, he drilled into me discipline and focus, wanting me to be my father's heir. When I disobeyed, or wasn't where I was supposed to be he wiped and beat me as punishment. That's where most of the scars on my arms and chest are from, either that or marks from when I messed up in sword training." I pause catching my breath, the memories of Uncle's punishments causing my hands to shake. Feeling warmth on my trembling hands, I look down to see Yuuri's hand on mine, the comfort making the bad memories fade.

"Go on. How did you get the one on your back?"

"When I tried to run away. I had enough and wanted to leave so I did. Naturally I was caught and dragged back, kicking and screaming. That was the first time uncle put me in chains to whip me, but not only that. As a reminder of my cowardness and disobedience he took a red hot blade and...cut from my shoulder blade all the way down to my waist. He had a healer reopen the wound every time it was just about to heal, so that it would leave a scar. That was the last time I disobeyed my uncle, and it probably was the day something in me withered and died. After that I did as I was told, and grew up as my uncle wanted. My being able to be here is thought to be a limited reward for my previous behavior."

After my story the world is full of silence, Yuuri not saying a word. But from the way his chest moved I could tell he was crying. Even so he kept a strong arm wrapped around me, holding me close in his kindness. I could feel it encircle me, touching me with his desire to comfort and heal me. Suddenly I feel a touch of cold on my face, causing me to look up at the dark sky.

"Snow...?" I whisper, holding out my hand as the small circles of frozen water fall to the ground. The snowflakes stay for a second before disappearing, melting into the earth and becoming life for the plants around it.

"Life, eh?" I hum, remembering how the one thing that kept me alive in those dark days was now sitting by my side, looking up as the sky released glistening flakes of snow.

 _Nothing has really changed. Your smile, your words still lighten up my world, just as they did when there was nothing but darkness surrounding me._


	24. Chapter 24

Gah I am sooo sorry everyone! I thought I posted this DAYS ago but apparently the computer gliched and didn't fully post it so...yeah. I am also getting ready to go back to school (I'll be starting my Jr year) and so I don't know what the updating schedule is going to be. I think I'll post three today and maybe some tomorrow, but I am just soo busy with everything...but my partner and I are working on a sequel to this book, and I was wondering if you all would want me to post it? Love a comment on here if you do. Anyway, soo sorry for the delay.

Chapter 24

"Once upon a time there were two good people, both alone because of their strengths. One was a young prince whose body was covered in the scars of his past, and because of them never let others come close. The other seemed to be just a normal human boy, with black hair and black eyes. But this boy too suffered from his past, the dark sadness from then still weighing down his heart. But soon the two…"

"Yuuri what are you whispering over there? Come on, breakfast is ready."

I look up from where I had been laying on the bearskin, wolf holding the canteen over to me.

"I made rabbit soup since the other batch when to waste." He explains, noticing my questioning look. Eagerly I grab it out of his hands, taking a long sip. My eyes widen as I swallow, letting out a sigh as I take another sip.

"Good right?"

I nod, not wanting to stop drinking in order to respond with words. Wolf smirks, but I inwardly grin when I see a pleased glow in his emerald eyes. _After Wolf had told me about his past, he seemed to relax around me, and now even had a true smile on his face from time to time. The whole rest of that day we had stayed together, watching the snow. The following day we had gone hunting together, and it had been the very first time I saw Wolfram look so happy and free. We had managed to catch three rabbits, one for me and two for Wolf._ I think, shaking my head at the memory of Wolf laughing, actually laughing, when I came back covered in scratches and leaves with only a small rabbit for my efforts. _But he sure is cute when he's laughing. Wait what..?_

"So, we've done it. It's the fourth day." Wolf says, interrupting my thoughts.

"I didn't think you could go this far, wimp. I….I'm pr..proud..of you."

"What was that?" I asked, not believing my ears. "Say that again."

"No. Listen to me next time." Wolf snaps.

"Aww but Wolf…" I whine, pulling on his shirt.

"Let go of me." I'm pushed away, a teasing glint in my eyes.

" But…"

"So with the fact of we've survived the past three days," Wolf says, completely ignoring me, "we just need to get back to school alive then we pass."

"But we have no idea where we are." I date plainly, giving up on getting Wolf to repeat what he had said.

"True, but we can use the sun and a map to guide us, as well as the direction of the wind."

I blink, stunned. Wolf sighs but doesn't comment, just gets up and starts to pack. _Wolf knows some amazing things...if there ever is a time when I am stranded I would want to be with Wolfram._

"Yuuri think you could help out instead of sitting on your butt catching flies?"

I roll my eyes but get up, looking around for something to do.

"Wolf I will be right back I am just going to go and clean this pot in the river." I say, walking over to the pot and picking it up.

"Are you sure? Last time you went to the river you fell in." Wolf responds, looking at my stiff air dried clothes.

"I'll be fine, I won't fall in twice." With that, I set off for the river, finding it a few minutes later. Whistling I go over to the edge, dunking the pot in the cool water. Swirling the water around I get the pot as clean as possible before standing up, letting out a surprised yelp as something pushes me away from the water. I see a flash of gold before the ground where I was just standing crumbles, a splash following the collapse. Looking over the edge I see a very wet and pissed Wolfram.

"Wolf what are you doing here? Did you finish packing?"

Getting up, Wolf silently points to where a brown bag was lying in the dirt. Walking out of the river Wolf simply picks up the bag and starts walking, gesturing for me to follow. I obey, slightly unnerved by Wolf's silence. Twenty minutes pass without a sound till I couldn't take it anymore and ask:

"Why did you push me?" I could literally hear the sound of breaking glass as Wolfram turns around, a glare on his face that could kill.

"Because, no matter how many times I've told you to be careful, you _still_ forgot to be cautious around the edges of the river and stepped on some clearly weak rocks. I can't believe how idiotic and crazy…" Wolf snarls, his dripping wet hair only adding to the image of an angry demon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

" _I know."_ Wolf spits through clenched teeth. "That's the whole problem! You need to be more aware or you're going to hurt yourself." Sighing Wolf turns around and continues walking, muttering "You're lucky I went to check on you."

I look at wolf, wondering why he cared so much, enough to fall into a river in the dead of winter. But with a killing aura surrounding him, I felt that it wasn't the best time to ask. So instead we just kept walking, Wolf leading me through the forest and three hours later we arrive to a sheltered area where Wolf says we should rest for a bit. Nodding I help him make lunch by starting a fire, the rabbit meat tasting old and overused.

A few minutes later and we're done, and after scraping some dirt on the fire pit we continue our journey. Time passes and I get more tired by the second till I couldn't take it anymore and collapse on a log.

"Come on Yuuri I want to get there before nightfall. It's only a few more miles." Wolf says, walking over to me.

"Let...me...catch my breath…"

"I'll give you ten seconds."

Wolf starts to count and at ten he grabs my hand and pulls me up, dragging me along the trail. As we're walking I notice Wolf's unnaturally warm hand, but my exhaustion keeps me from thinking about it. An hour later and we arrive, Wolf having pulled me the whole way.

"Wolfram Yuuri. You're the first ones back." Gisela greets us, giving me a look.

"Did Wolfram pull you the whole way? You look like you're about to faint."

"Yes. He…was…" I puff, Wolf interrupting me by snapping that we were tired and needed to go back to our room. Nodding Gisela lets us go, my feet dragging till I Wolf opens our dorm room, him going straight to the shower while I strip then pass out on my bed, my arm where Wolf had griped it strangely warm.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next morning I am awoken by harsh coughing and sneezing, the sounds of shuffling feet coming closer to my bed before I am shaken, opening my eyes to Wolf's emerald ones.

"Get up. You over slept again." Wolf says before walking back over to his side of the room, putting things in his gray school bag. Gasping I jump up and run to the bathroom, throwing on my uniform and quickly brushing my teeth. Emerging from the bathroom I run over to my school bag, throwing a few things inside before tossing on over my shoulder, Wolf waiting by the door with his foot tapping. The two of us run down the stairs, bolting for our separate classrooms, and with it being Monday I run for my History class, saying a rushed goodbye to Wolf in the hall before running to my class. Entering the room I set down, the bell ringing a few seconds later. The teacher comes in and immediately hands us pieces of paper, on them are sections of past cases that we had been studying. Most of the class is filled with taking notes on our individual section after finding the others that had the same case as we did. The bell rings just as we were going around the room, saying what our group thought about the case and the history behind it. I walk out of that class with my head spinning with facts, nearly running into a few people in the halls, who after a quick apology I continue on to where Wolf and I have designated our meeting spot. It's an old tree out a little ways from the campus buildings, where we could get a little peace and chat freely without fear of being heard. Seeing the tree I also spot Wolf, and I raise my arm in a wave as I quicken my pace.

"Wolf! How did you get here so fast?" I greet as I sit down next to him. He doesn't respond so I give him a poke, a playful grin on my face. "Hey, you tired?"

"No. Quit poking me."

"So you finally speak!" I tease, but I stop poking him, instead I get really close in his personal space, smiling.

"What you thinking about?" I ask, tilting my head, observing him.

"Nothing, wimp. Get out of my face." Wolf snaps, but I narrow my eyes, getting a better look at his face.

"Hey are you flushed?" I ask, pressing a hand to his forehead. Glaring Wolf pushes my hand away, his own hand really warm on my skin.

"You're hot. Do you-" I start, but am interrupted by the bell, signaling the end of break. Wolf gets up without a word and starts to walk off, and I follow, watching Wolf as we walk to our next class. We enter the classroom together, and I make sure to sit next to Wolf who surprisingly doesn't complain other that a look as the teacher walks in and starts class. All throughout Criminal Justice I steal glances at Wolf, hearing him cough and how his breathing was a bit heavier than normal.

"Shibuya? Is something wrong?"

I blink, turning my attention away from Wolfram and back to my partner who I am supposed to be helping identifying fingerprints with.

"No, sorry. I'm just a little distracted today."

"Ok...What do you think about this one? I think that since it has this rounded shape that…"

I just nod, not really paying attention to my partner's words. I just let him do his thing, for even when I tried to concentrate my mind kept coming back to my roommate, and how he looked sick. Finally the bell rings and I grab my stuff quickly, waiting to see Wolf to the nurse before lunch ended. Looking up I don't see Wolfram, and hissing I walk quickly out of the classroom, spotting Wolfram a little ways ahead. Changing my pace to a fast jog, I catch up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He turns, his fevered eyes flickering to mine.

"Yuuri? What-"

"Wolf you don't look good. You should go to the nurse's office." I try, inwardly groaning as I see Wolf's eyes harden as he shakes his head, saying

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me. This is nothing." He breaks off in a harsh cough, his body shaking.

"It's not nothing, you're all red. At least go back to the room and rest. Pushing yourself will only make it worse." I say, my eyes full of concern. Wolf shakes his head again, turning away from me.

"Wolf please. You'll only make your cold worse." I snap, reaching for him as he walks away, his back to me. Suddenly I see him stumble, his legs giving out as he faints. Before I even know what I am doing I run forward, catching Wolf before he hit the hard ground. His body is burning, sweat dampening his uniform. I sigh, looking down at my friend who pushed himself till he literally collapsed, his body not able to keep going.

"Honestly you're a real handful sometimes." I mutter as I pick Wolfram up, carrying him bridal style as I push past the other concerned students, some even offering to help. I just shake my head, giving them a smile as I walked away, heading for our dorm. Reaching it I do an awkward shuffle to get the door open without dropping Wolf, setting him on his bed once I get in. Grabbing my face towel I get it wet in the bathroom sink, folding it and placing it on Wolf's forehead after getting it nice and cool. Hesitating I look down at Wolf's wet clothes, knowing I had to take them off.

"He's so going to kill me after this." I mutter as I strip him, refusing to take off anything below his waist. Shuffling around in his dresser I find a clean shirt, slipping it on him without much difficulty, my heart strangely pounding as I brush his bare chest. _Why am I blushing at a guy? Stop it, you stupid heart!_

Shaking my head I leave, closing the door behind me as I run for my next class, entering a few minutes late. The class goes sluggishly, as if knowing I wanted to be by Wolf's side, making sure he took care of himself instead of listening as the teacher droned on about stuff that I couldn't care less about. Finally the bell rings and I take off, running straight to the dorms, opening Wolf's and I's door with a bang. I enter, looking over to see Wolf still asleep, his breathing ragged and his coughing harsh. Walking over to him I get the cloth wet again, this time wiping down his face. _His golden hair is soft and damp, his eyes shut tight and he's slightly whimpering in his sleep. This boy...who does he remind me of? Why does my heart hurt when I look at him like this? Wolf…_

"Yuuri…"

I jump slightly, my eyes flickering to Wolf's, only to see them still closed.

"Sleep talking." I mutter, shaking my head.

"Yuuri...don't go…" Wolf reaches up, his hands searching for something only he could see. "Don't...leave me…"

Something in my heart breaks at his sad words, my hands reaching for his and grabing them, squeezing them lightly. At my touch Wolf seems to relax, his face softening. For the rest of the day and into the night Wolf has fevered dreams, muttering and sometimes even calling out, his cries always my name. When I heard them I would go over and hold his hot hands till he relaxed, and that night something makes me crawl into bed with him, Wolf's hot body curled around mine the whole night.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok, so this is like my second favorite chapter to read (It was a pain to write) so I hope you all like it!

Chapter 26

 _Soft...I'm laying on something soft…_ I think as I feel my consciousness slowly start coming out of my deep sleep. Suddenly there's a loud crash and a bang followed by muffled shouting, and I recognize the voice immediately.

"Yuuri...?" I whispered groggily, opening my eyes to not see him until he pops up beside my bed, looking frantic.

"Wolf! Sorry, did I wake you?"

Looking at him I can see the worry in his eyes and simply roll mine. He leaned over me and suddenly I feel heat in my cheeks rising. Then slowly I start to remember how bad I felt and look around, finally taking in my surroundings.

"How long was I-"

"Three days. It's noon, Thursday, now." Yuuri says, disappearing quickly for a moment before coming back with a plate and setting it down on the bed.

"Want food? Gisela said it was okay to feed you a little if you're hungry."

I shake my head, wincing when it starts to throb again.

"Something wrong? What hurts?" Yuuri asks, hovering over me like a worried mother. I snicker at the thought of a motherly Yuuri despite how it makes me cough.

"Here, water."

I nod thanks before taking the cup of water Yuuri offered, gulping it down thirstily.

"Want more?" Yuuri asks, taking the empty cup.

"No thanks." I whisper, my voice hoarse.

"Ok…just call if you need something." With that Yuuri goes over to a chair near my bed and sits down, picking up a book on the floor and starting to read.

"Don't you have baseball practice?" I whisper, looking at Yuuri.

"Nope, I canceled. You still hadn't woken up and I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"Is that so." I respond, letting a sly grin form on my face. "So you really do care."

Yuuri nearly drops the book as he looks up at me and the sight of his red face makes me smirk more.

"W-what! It's not that I...No way do I...Wolf! Y-you're my friend! Of course I care! D-don't think anything of it!"

I laugh weakly and end up in a coughing fit as he looks beyond flustered. All I do is send him a flirtatious smirk and listen to him banter on as I feel the lead on my eyes make me fall back asleep...

Later that night I am awaken by Yuuri forcing me to take some medicine before getting in his own bed and falling asleep. Strangely after that I have a hard time going back to sleep, my own bed feeling cold and empty...

Four days pass, and I get better, while Yuuri gives me long lectures whenever I try to go back to school, saying I won't get better if I push myself and that he will take notes for me in the classes we share. Reluctantly, I obey mainly because I felt horrible but also I was happy with Yuuri's shows of affection. Thus I was constantly reminded that my crush is only a few steps away, and is helping me eat since anytime I sit up for long I get throbbing pain through my head. My heart is always pounding, just making it hard to be around him, but finally came the day I can go back to class where the teacher welcomes me back. Let's just say that night I have a ton of homework, and my hand hurt by the time I was done.

"Gah, finally done." I breathe, slumping back in my chair.

"Good work. Here, I made some tea." Yuuri says, placing a cup on my desk. I grunt my thanks before drinking, smiling as the warm feeling relaxed my tense muscles.

"I didn't know you could make tea." I mutter, taking another sip of the distinct earl grey tea.

"I usually can't, but I remembered how you made me something when I was stressed so...I thought you would like it."

I couldn't help but chuckle, nearly sloshing my tea onto my pants. "Why? Because I'm from England?" I snicker, sending Yuuri a teasing look.

"No," he answers a bit too quickly, "well yes, but I also heard that tea can help with stress and sickness so…" Yuuri stutters, blushing. I chuckle under my breath, not able to help the beating of my heart and my soft thoughts. _He's so cute…_

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. Tomorrow's my big game after all." Once Yuuri says that he goes into the bathroom and closes the door allowing me to hear the sound of the shower turning on and Yuuri cry out in distress as I hear him trip and curse.

 _Really,_ I think, _my idiot roommate...why did I fall for him?_ I sigh, getting up and changing into my usual frilly pajamas.

Slipping into bed I look up at the ceiling, thinking about my past and the little boy I used to know as I quickly fall asleep and then wake up the next morning.

"Yuuri hurry up we're going to be late!" I yell, banging on the bathroom door. _Honestly every morning...what did he do when I wasn't here?_ Huffing I throw some things in my bag before grabbing it and banging on the bathroom door again, snapping that I was going to leave without him.

"Fine I am coming!" The door bursts open as Yuuri runs out, fully dressed and throwing a few things into his bag before we're sprinting off to our classes. Falling into our usual bickering I yell at him to be faster in the mornings until we have to split, Yuuri saying a hurried goodbye before running off, the two of us going in separate directions.

 _Really,_ I think while sighing, _how much is it to ask for him to be on time for once? He's always making me late!_ Huffing, I barely listen to the teacher's lecture as she drones on and on.

 _I mean honestly how long does it take for him to get dressed?_

The chiming bell interrupts my thoughts as the other students eagerly run out the door. I wait until the crowd clears before grabbing my stuff and exiting the classroom, not wanting to be stampeded by the rushing students. Subconsciously I arrive at our tree only to remember that Yuuri has a game today and will be out practicing. Shrugging I sit down and spend the short lunch break alone, quietly drawing in my sketchbook.

Soon the bell rings again, signaling one o'clock, and I go off to class, Yuuri's absence making me lonely. Shaking the feeling off I slip into my desk, knowing Yuuri would be away practicing before the teacher even notices his absence.

Taping my fingers on the desk I sit through the teacher yelling at us about some national tragedy that happened three years ago, the words oddly not interesting me since I have already been over them. Before I know it class is over and I put my things away, thinking to go and see Yuuri's game. I haven't seen him play in a long time.

 _I wonder if his team's any good?_

I walk all the way down there, already enjoying being away from the suffocating halls and people, breathing in the fresh early winter breeze.

 _I wonder if Yuuri'll be ok in this cold...wait it's not my place to think like that!_

I give my head a violent shake, arriving at the field and climbing into the packed bleachers, getting to sit rather close to the players. I sit down next to two girls, their hair up and eyes sparkling excitedly as they hold each others pink gloved hands. _They must really like baseball,_ I think as the game begins, but my guess is quickly proven wrong, for when the other team team gets the first point in only ten minutes, the two girls get up and start shouting one of the player's names, their smiles and waves clearly only meant for him. Shaking my head at their frilliness I turn my gaze back to the game, trying to understand it.

So from what I can tell it seems that when the boy in the middle throws the ball to the person at home plate the person with the bat tries to hit it and if he does he runs to those squares...well bases...and if he's touched by the person with the ball then he's "out" and has to go back to where his teammate are behind some wire area that is halfway underground. The team scores a point if the runner gets all the way back to where he started without getting touched by the ball.

It's kinda like how the running person is an enemy, and the people at the squares are defending their bases. If they hit him, then he's dead and another enemy will have to try and make it around all four bases so they can hit home. I think this while watching curiously and end up trying to formulate a strategic plan since that's what I was born to do.

 _Wait,_ I think to myself in confusion, _now what are they doing?_ As I see them leave their positions and switch, Yuuri's team is now the one getting to run around the squares. Soon it's Yuuri's turn to hold the bat at home plate and much to my surprise he hits it surprisingly hard and takes off running. My heart is pounding with pride as I see him run, hitting each "base" fast enough not to be caught as the players in the back of the field race for the ball.

 _Yes, yes! That's it Yuuri! One more!_

I find myself so excited that I'm on the edge of my seat as I watch him pass all of the "bases" reaching the final one and slide on the side of his leg into home plate. He kicks up a lot of dirt so everyone has to wait a moment in agonizing suspense until the silence of the stadium is broken by the umpire.

"Safe!"

Yuuri manages to score a point for his team. Even from the outlines I could see a big victory grin on his face as he's given pats by his teammates as someone else goes out on the field to run. I can't help the thump my heart gives at his smiling face and his laughter even seeming to reach my ears. The rest of the game goes by quickly until suddenly the field seems to get tense as everyone watches the players eagerly. Even the players, seeming to feel the energy around them, are tense and ready for action. Yuuri's team is guarding and Yuuri himself is defending a base. He is the last one before the runner would score a point, and as the ball is thrown and the runner hits it, he bolts, running like his life depends on it. Quickly passing the first base he hits the second one, hesitating a second before running for the third, the one Yuuri is guarding. The opposing team already had two outs so if Yuuri gets him out then they win!

"Get the ball Yuuri!" I find myself yelling, the trained soldier in me coming forth. "The boy's coming to you!" I scream along with the other fans and end up holding onto the railing in front of me that separated the spectators from the chainlink fence that rose at least forty feet in the air. I watch with labored breaths as the ball is thrown to Yuuri, with amazing speed, who catches it, slamming it down onto the boy's shoulder just as he hits the home square.

"A-nd out!" Yells the umpire as the whole field erupted into shouts. I find myself yelling along with them, a victory gin on my face and a warm thumping feeling in my heart. Slipping away from the others I run toward where I could see Yuuri, his teammates giving him pats the the back and victory shouts. As I approach them I see a boy, who I know as Muratta, come over to Yuuri and give him a huge slap on the back that sends him sprawling into the grass, the two erupting in laughter as he gets up, covered in the fake rubber in the grass of the turf. Noticing Yuuri's goofy grin I feel a burning in my chest, make my hands clench. Narrowing my eyes I quicken my pace till I am a few steps away, Yuuri noticing me with a surprised look.

"Wolf!" He calls, a warm smile appearing on his face. "You came to see the game?"

"Yeah, I didn't have anything else to do and I remembered that you had a game today so…I figured I'd come." I say bluntly, sending a glare at the other boys.

"Well I am glad you did! Did you see my save? I don't know what came over me." Yuuri says, excitement making his eyes sparkle.

"Really?" I respond absentmindedly while I inwardly growl as Murata comes over, strangely making me want to step closer to Yuuri.

"Hey Shibuya we're going to go and celebrate with some of the other students down in the town. You coming?"

Yuuri hesitates, looking over at me. I just stare back at him, letting him make the choice but also notice my glare.

"Sorry, but I think I am going to have to call it a night. All of that running and stuff has me pooped."

"Oh, that's ok. You should get your rest, you are the hero of the day after all." Murata says with amusement in his eyes as he glances at me.

"Sorry, maybe next time?" Yuuri apologies, his eyes glinting.

"Sure, sure. It's not the last game of the season just yet." Murata says, a devilish grin on his face as he gives us one last look before walking away. I almost don't notice Yuuri walking off, motioning for me to follow.

"What was with him?" I mutter, turning around and following after Yuuri.

"So? Did you like the game?" Yuuri asks after a few seconds, turning to look at me hopefully.

"Yeah, you were good...for a wimp." I retort not able to help the smile flickering over my mouth.

"Oh? I'll take that as a complement." Yuuri sighs, his eyes flickering over to me, something in his gaze. "Seeing as I hear what you were yelling at me, and it caused us to win."

"You...heard me?" My eyes widen in surprise as a blush dusts my cheeks. I didn't think that he would hear me over the roar of the crowd but I guess he did.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "to be honest I knew you were there since I went up to bat. I saw you, it wasn't too hard after all. You were practically pinning me with your eyes." Yuuri teases, his tone light and playful.

"Was I?" I respond coolly, refusing to look Yuuri in his eyes, knowing if I did I would lose my composure.

"Yep, I could feel your gaze the whole time. It was creepy and scary at first since you were basically staring holes into my soul but then I found it really supportive." The last part Yuuri says quietly, looking away from me. "Anyways, I feel kinda bad for leaving everyone behind and lying to Murata like that." Yuuri says, almost to himself. I can't help the anger that sparks in me, the same emotion I had when Murata had pushed Yuuri.

"Oh? You sure seemed close." I mutter, not able to keep the sting out of my voice.

"Well yeah, we've been close friends since middle school. We lost touch after the second year in high school but I am really happy that I got to see him again and we could go to the same college together."

I inwardly growl at the soft note in Yuuri's voice as he says that, and when I look over at him he has such a happy and satisfying look on his face, all because of him, Murata. My heart clenches again as it feels like I am being stabbed, my hands balling into fists.

"You're both my close friends, and I want my two friends to get along. If you talked to him a bit...I'm sure the two of you would get along. You both like to tease me after all." Yuuri says happily with a laugh, unknowing of the fact that with every word he was plunging the blade deeper into my heart.

"Oh we're almost to the dorm! Ahh when I get back I want to take a warm shower and get all of the filth off of me, and get some warmth back into these frozen mussels." Yuuri hums, his tone eager.

 _Unknowing...that's his only problem. Does he know how much pain he's causing me?_

"Hey, Wolf, are you alright? You've been rather...quiet."

I look up to see Yuuri dangerously close to me, well dangerous for him, while the last bit of light from the setting sun creating a reddish gold halo around him with his onyx eyes sparkling, his face slightly damp with sweat.

"Wolf?" Yuuri says, his hand reaching for mine to probably comfort me, a concerned look on his face. Grabbing his hand I act, not realizing what I am doing, just letting my hurt pride and throbbing heart control my actions. I pull Yuuri closer, leaning into him and crushing our lips together into a rough kiss, tears dripping down my face and onto Yuuri's making it look like he was crying too. I break away, catching my breath before taking off, the taste of his lips and my beating heart the only things following me as I leave Yuuri behind, running into our dorm and over to my side of the room, hitting my bed hard. _What am I doing? Why did I do that?_ I ask myself, my heart hammering in my chest. _I did it because I wanted to, because I couldn't after everything that has happened._

 _Though I don't regret it._

 _The only question is if I will come to._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Wolf?" I say, my hand reaching for his, wanting to comfort him, a concerned look on my face. Suddenly Wolf grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him, leaning into me and crushing our lips together in a rough kiss. After a few moments of me being in pure shock, Wolf breaks away, refusing to look at me before he takes of, a streak of golden hair flashing by me before he's too far away for me to call out to him.

 _What the...what the hell just happened?!_ I think-scream, my mind rolling and body frozen unwilling to move. _Wolf...ki...kissed me...it's not like he hasn't done it before, but...this time it was so much more...ruff? Aggressive? He's never kissed me like that before and...Wait are these tears?_ I blink, touching my wet cheek. _These aren't mine...Wolf, was he...crying? Why? Why was he crying? Why did he kiss me in the first place?_

"It seems I only have 'Why?' Questions and no answers…" I mutter and groan to myself as I wipe off the wetness on my face. "But it hurts to think Wolf was crying, and not only that, but most likely because of me."

My mind is now full of panic and confusion, but my heart is thumping loud and fast, plus it didn't take a genius to recognize the blush on my cheeks. Suddenly a cold wind blows by, causing me to shiver and remember the small fact that it was winter and I was standing out in the cold, covered in sweat and in only a basic sweater and sweat pants. Not exactly something you want to be wearing while standing outside in the beginning of December. Sighing I walk back to the dorm room, my hands shaking as I turned the doorknob. Opening the door, I look around to find the room dark and quiet, the only sound Wolf's soft breathing coming from his side of the room. Not wanting to wake him, I carefully grab my PJs and walk over to the bathroom. Slipping into the hot shower, I sigh, the hot water not only warming my tired muscles but also clearing my mind. Stepping out of the bathroom, I get changed quickly then slip into bed, falling asleep as soon as my eyes closed.  
Beep! Beep!  
"Ugg...Wolf let me sleep a little longer…" I mutter, still half asleep.  
Beep! Beep!  
"Gah fine! I am awake I'm awake." Snapping I open my eyes, turning around only to see an empty room, the noise that woke me up a beeping alarm clock that Wolf had gotten me a few days prior.  
"Eh? Did Wolf leave without me?" I mutter to myself, yawning and slowly crawling out of bed. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I feel a strange thing brush my hand, it oddly feeling like paper. Curious I feel around then grab it, easily pulling it off of my forehead with a slight tug. Bringing the object in front of my face, I see it's a sticky note, Wolf's neat handwriting on it. Squinting, for my eyes were still slightly blurry with sleep, I read:  
Yuuri. I have an important project that I need to work on, so I will be leaving first. I will be working on it all day, so don't wait for me. Hope you wake up in time for your class.  
-Wolfram  
Wolf had a project today? He didn't tell me...  
Sighing I crush the note in my hand, tossing it into the garbage. Turning to look at the clock I yelp as I realize I was already three minutes late. Going faster than I ever had before, I change into my school uniform then grab my bag, throwing it over my shoulder as I hightail it to my first class, arriving thirteen minutes late.  
"You're late, Shibuya." The teacher says, his gray eyes narrowing in disapproval.  
"Sorry. It won't happen again." I pant, only slightly out of breath. The teacher just nods and points to my seat. Trying to ignore the glares of my classmates, I get to my seat and sit down. Sighing I look up to see the teacher giving us a lecture, his monotone voice and the scraping of pencils on paper bouncing around the room. Thinking it best to take notes, for I knew when the history teacher spoke, I was more likely to fall asleep then remember anything he said. Reaching in my bag for my pencils only to realize they weren't there. _Ehh? Really?_ I double check and even triples check, but to no avail. Groaning I remember that because I had been in such a hurry, I had just grabbed my bag without making sure everything was in it. _Maining, I must have forgotten to grab them from my desk._ Groaning at my own incompetence, I turn to the person sitting next to me and politely ask if I could borrow a pencil. Nodding, she gives me the one she was writing with. Muttering under her breath she says to keep it, giving me an understanding smile before turning back to her notes. Grinning with a slight blush on my cheeks, I grab some paper from my bag and get to writing my own notes.

 __"Shibuya? Shibuya Yuuri!"  
I jump slightly, Murata's voice cutting into my thoughts.  
"Yeah? Sorry I was drifting off." Blushing I scratch my head, my eyes now focused on Murata's black ones.  
"Really, you're so distracted today. In class you hardly talked to anybody, just stared at your roommate."  
"I-I did not!" I snap, my blush getting worse. "I was just thinking, that's all. Wolf was just where my eyes landed."  
Giving me a look full of knowing, Murata smiles but goes silent, dropping the subject. I roll my eyes and grumble to myself, my mind unconsciously flicking back to Wolf's note this morning, and how he had completely ignored me in class. I know he lied to me about having a project. But jugging by his actions in class, it's clear he's avoiding me. And I think I know why. My mind flashes to last night, Wolf's ruff kiss making my lips feel warm and a strange feeling pull at my heart. Gahhh! Stop thinking about it! Shaking my head, I look around, searching for a distraction from my memories. Murata and I were out by where I would usually sit with Wolf, the old oak tree the same one Wolf and I would lean on. The sky was unusually blue and bright for this time of year, a cold winter's breeze dancing around in the leaves above our heads. I sigh, unable to get Wolf completely out of my mind. I don't want to go back...I don't think I'll be able to sleep so close to Wolf tonight.  
"Hey Yuuri what's bothering you? You know you can tell me, right? We used to share everything in school." Murata says, gently placing his hand on my left shoulder. "If you don't want others to know, I won't say anything. You know I can keep my lips sealed."  
I couldn't help from the corners of my mouth turning up, Murata's words breaking down the wall I had been building ever since last night. Taking a deep breath, I spill everything. How Wolf kissed me last night when we were walking back from the game. The lying note he had left in the morning, and how he had been avoiding me all day. Finally, how I didn't want to go back to our dorm, knowing I would have to face him.  
"And not only that, Murata, noo our beds are only blocked by a small wooden screen! I can easily hear his breathing all night." Finished, I sit there, waiting for Murata to say something. After a few tense seconds he burst out laughing, his body crumpling forward and his fist hitting the ground as tears start to pour out of his eyes.  
"Ah-Ah. Too funny." He snickers, slowly calming down.  
"Mu! This is no laughing matter. Would you please take me seriously?" I huff, glaring angrily down at him.  
"Yes, yes sorry. It's just I had a feeling about something, and now I know it to be true. Don't worry, it has everything to do with you." Murata giggles, giving me a weird look. "Anyway, why don't you just stay over at my dorm? You're more than welcome since my roommate is away, and you can clear your thoughts while keeping me company."  
"Are you sure? You don't mind?" I ask, hope filling my chest.  
"Course not. It'll be just like old times, when you and I used to have sleep overs."  
"Really? Thanks Muu!" I cry, giving him a hug just as I hear the bell signaling the start of our last class ringing.  
"After class I'll just have to run over to my dorm to grab a few things, so wait for me by my dorm and we'll walk over together! You know which one it is right?" I ask over my shoulder, heading towards my class.  
"Yeah, I'll be there." Waving Murata gives me a warm look before running off to his own class, and after a second I do the same, a happy grin on my face till I entered my English class. My grin slightly wavers when I see Gisela standing in the teacher's spot, it not taking me too long to realize she was substituting today. Noticing me she nods, her eyes flicking to my seat in a clear message. Nodding back I quickly go and sit down, opening up our most recent book and after asking the person next to me, flip to page twenty three. Immersing myself in the writing, I don't hear Gisela approach till she gently taps my shoulder, nearly causing me to drop the book.

"Stay after the bell. I want to talk to you." She whispers near my ear, walking off without even letting me agree. Sighing I turn back to my book, ignoring the curious looks I was getting from the people around me. Before I know it, the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Slipping my book back into my bag I consider leaving, knowing full well what Gisela wanted to talk about and not willing to talk about it. _She probably wants to talk about Wolf...and I just want to get back to my dorm and away from him._

"Shibuya. Jugging by the expression on your face you already know why I want to talk. So I'll get to the point. What happened between you and Wolfram? He's been acting really weird."

I look away from her sharp gaze, her piercing forest green eyes seeming to strip away all of my walls around me.

"N-nothing..really.." I mutter, squirming.

"Oh? Then why was Wolfram asking to come and live with me?" Gisela presses, leaning closer to me. "You two are roommates. If Wolf doesn't want to stay in his dorm, then it definitely has something to do with you."

I laugh nervously, shaking my head. "I-nothing is going on. Maybe he just wanted to spend some time with you or something." I mutter, not able to talk above a quiet whisper with Gisela's all-knowing eyes watching me.

"That boy has never once asked me for anything, or even tried to get close to me. He has a unique look on life, and hides his feelings no matter what. I have never been able to get him to open up, and yet you…" Gisela shakes her head, her shoulders seeming to slump. "I have never seen him as happy and living as when he's with you. When I assigned the two of you as partners, I have never seen Wolf with so much emotion on his face. He usually would just nod and obey, even if the orders came from someone of my standing. But when he's around you…" Suddenly I am grabbed by my collar and forced to stand up, the hand holding me up shaking.

"If you ever do something to hurt Wolfram to where he reverts back to the boy I knew, I will make you wish you were never born. Now. What happened?"

I am forced to look into her eyes, and what I see there destroyed any resistance to the truth lying inside of me. Gisela's eyes were filled with such rage and power, I thought for a second I was looking into hell itself. Opening my mouth, I say in a strangely weak voice

"Wolf kissed me. He k-kissed me on the lips last night, after my baseball game. He had come to watch me play, and afterwards, we were walking home when he...grabbed my hand and...kissed me." Finished I fall silent, not able to look away from Gisela's eyes as they flicker from the anger I had seen in them before, then to shock and finally to understanding as something seems to click for her.

"So that's why he...and naturally he can't say…" Gisela mutters, seeming wrapped up in something.

"Um Gisela? Can I go?" I tentatively ask, unable to be a little afraid of her after she had said she would kill me. "I told you everything...at least everything I understand…" I muttered the last part, thinking _I still didn't know why Wolf did those things though. But he's always been one big mystery._

"Ah sure." Gisela says, a distant look in her forest green eyes. "Just one last thing: I can't really have Wolf stay with me since I am a girl and…"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I'll be staying with an old friend of mine for a bit." I reply, giving her a confident smile, as if to show I was fine. "He's waiting for me at my dorm, so if you'll excuse me-" Bowing politely for some reason, I quickly leave the room, not wanting to be around Gisela and her questions any longer. Thirteen minutes later and I reach my dorm, Muu waiting for me by the entryway.

"Sorry I am late Murata! My english teacher held me back and I just got away. Give me a sec to get my stuff then we can go to your dorm."

Murata just nods in acknowledgment as I pass him and bolt upstairs, quickly opening our room to Wolf, who was in the process of changing, the long jagged scar on his back exposed.

"Wha-Yuuri! Close the door!" Wolf shouts, quickly pulling his shirt all the way over his head.

"Sorry! I j-just came back to get a few things." I stutter, closing the door behind me and rushing over to my side of the room. Searching around I find an old duffel bag, and begin to shove some clothes and other necessary things inside it, the whole time refusing to look up at my roommate who was just a few steps away from me. Going into the bathroom and grabbing my toothbrush along with some toothpaste and soap, I shove those things in the bag before standing up, sliding the bag on my shoulder.

"I am going to stay with Murata for a bit. I don't know when I'll come back. Probably when I calm down. So...bye Wolf." With that I rush outside, running all the way to where Murata was waiting, and after a few seconds of apologies we are off, Murata giving me a few curious glances the whole way there.


	28. Chapter 28

Yo, so at this point I think I am just going to post all 32 chapters and just be done with it. I hope you have liked this story, and be warned: there is a sequel, so I tried to make the ending as cliffhangery as possible. And we haven't finished with the first chapter of the sequel. *Evil laugh* So...stay tuned.

Chapter Twenty Eight

"So...bye Wolf."

At those simple words I stare at the door which is where Yuuri just walked out and can't move. His words add a new weight onto my shoulders that I can't bear. I fall to my knees and clench my bed sheets in my hands while I press my face against my blue blankets, staining them a dark blue from my tears.

 _Yuuri left me again..._ my thoughts start betraying me and my voice betrays me. _He swore to never leave me. He said he wouldn't…_

As these thoughts go through my head I can't even imagine how I'm going to deal with him in class again. Today had been bad enough but now that he isn't even staying in our room?

I stand up and changed out of my training clothes and then dressed in dark blue jeans that fit me really well and a woolen long sleeve green turtleneck, pulling on a pair of winter boots and grabbing my sketching bag.

Sure I asked Gisela to let me stay with her for awhile and I feel more at ease when she's near but not even she can get through to me now.

Walking out of the dorms I pull my white fur earmuffs down over my ears and head down to the lake where I sit quietly while watching my breath fly out of my mouth like a frost dragon.

"How could I have let myself be so stupid…"

Mumbling to myself I hug my knees as I lean back against the tree trunk I'm sitting on.

"If I had just not remembered him…I wouldn't be here...Yuuri is the reason I'm still here. I swore…"

" _Gwendal! Gwen! Gwen!"_

" _What, Wolfram!"_

 _My brother rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked down at me in annoyance. He's always too busy to play with me so I guess I just have to play with him._

 _I giggle and run up beside him, stealing his quill. "I got your quill! I got your quill!" With another playful giggle I think of all the places Yuuri would hide it._

" _Wolfram! Bring that back here this instance! I don't have time for your games!"_

 _The angry sound coming from my brother scares me a little but it's still funny, and he way his brows furrow make me laugh. Though soon I realize my mistake and am looking up, from the large potted plant I hide behind, at an angry looking Gwendal._

 _When he puts his hands under my arms and pulls me out I scream, half in fear and half in joy. All I want is for Gwen to play with me._

" _Gwen! Play with me!"_

 _I raise my arms out to him with the quill still in it and giggle when he sets me down, but stops when he grabs the quill and walks away without saying another word._

 _Watching him leave I fall to the ground and press my hands against the cold tile floor that had maroon rugs running along the length of the hall. I cry softly while my back jolts with every breath. All I wanted to do was play, why can't Gwen see that? I just want to play with him._

 _Letting out another small cry I hear someone coming down the hall and sit up as best I can and wipe my most likely red and puffy eyes. Turning to where the sound is coming from I see my mommy and the pretty red dress she is wearing and black heels. Once she sees me her eyes become all big and a happy smile forms on her face._

" _Oh, Wolfy!" She exclaims while holding out her arms as she kneels on the floor and I run into them, burying myself against her chest. "What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?"_

 _With a sniffle I wipe my eyes again and don't let her see my face. "I'm not crying."_

 _She pushes me back so I'm forced to look at her and simply frowns at me. She knows that I always tell her what's wrong and when I don't I always try not to look at her._

 _With a sigh I let myself cry silently against her chest, feeling safe. "No one wants to play with me! Everyone is so busy now and uncle doesn't like me. I know he doesn't."_

 _Hearing her sigh, she starts to rub my back as one of the maids with glasses runs by with the Egyptian Cotton sheets from the rooms. "Sweetheart, your uncle loves you very much and so does everyone here. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you."_

 _I look away and out one of the windows while pouting. "I may be only nine but even I can tell when someone doesn't want me around."_

" _Wolfram von Bielefeld. Don't you ever say that."_

 _I stare at my mom in surprise and look down, feeling ashamed of making her mad._

" _We will always want you around. Gwendal is just very busy right now. He's taking care of some of the stuff that I don't want to do, and Conrart is out with the patrols, making sure that the castle is safe for us."_

 _Nodding, I let my arms fall to the side and wipe my nose with my sleeve. "Yes mommy...I...I'm sorry." I look up at her as she stands and I put on a smile._

" _I'm going to go play now! I'm sure I'll find someone to play with!"_

 _As I run away I start sniffling again and stop when I round the corner of the hallway and run through the library door. I find a quiet spot to hide and sit there and think that maybe if I wasn't there at the palace then maybe everyone would be happier…_

"Wolfram!"

Jumping at the scream in my ear I hit my head against the tree behind me and curl up into a ball, in pain.

"What the-" When I lift my head and look to see who it is I stop mid sentence and gulp when I see a very happy blonde woman in a skimpy shimmering black dress and heels with black sheer pantyhose that went up to where the slit in her dress stopped at her hip. Her bouncing curly golden blonde hair hung down her back over the tan and cream colored faux fur coat that hung off her shoulders and thankfully down to her shins like a trench coat. Her eyes reflected my own and I smiled lightly before hugging my knees again and looking away.

"Hello Mother." Despite how I react to her being there randomly I am ecstatic but with how my emotions are trying to run amuck I simply bottle them all up like I usually do but end up just emotionless.

"Wolfram, darling?" She crouches beside me and lays a hand on my shoulder. Her touch is hot but I quickly realize that it's because the temperature has dropped as the sun slowly starts setting.

I look at her for a moment and once again realize that it's a mistake, just like in my memory I had just thought about. Her frown and soft eyes bore into my own and force me to sigh and get up, pulling her with me and hugging her.

"Mother, I'm fine. Just thinking about what I really want to do."

Her frown thickens and I look away. I never like making mother worry about me, even though she always does.

"Is this about your roommate? Shibuya Yuuri?"

My head shoots up when she says his name and I just gawk at her. _How does she know about him? Why is she even asking if he's relevant?_

"Wolfy, dear, you forget. I can spot love leagues away."

I just stare at her in horror as she smiles with her eyes shut before she lifts her finger to her mouth and opens her eyes. She looks like she's trying to remember something and I curse when I hear her next words.

"Well...that _and_ Conrart may have told me that he recognized your roommate as the boy he named." Her smile is one of all knowing so all I allow myself to do is sigh and look down as I shuffle my feet.

"Yes...I think it's my Yuuri from Boston...but I...he...he doesn't remember me and I think I just ruined everything!"

My voice rises and my hands clench before I allow myself to punch the nearest tree and bloody my knuckles. _Nothing is going right so of course I have to go and ruin the one relationship...well friendship I truly have because I can't keep myself from kissing the one person I like!_

Mother chuckles behind me and I feel her drape her arms over my shoulders so that she is leaning on me with her coat covering me as well. It's at this time that I really understand why people say that a mother's hug is always the best hug you'll ever receive. The anger and pain that had engulfed me is chased away by the warm embrace from my mother and I can't be any happier than I am now, hugging my mother's arms and pressing back against her as she shifts to my side and begins walking me back towards the school.

"Wolfram, darling, with every friend comes mistakes. Whether they are big or small the two of you will work it out so don't fret my dear. I'm sure he'll be running back into your arms and loving you until the days end and nights dawn. If he knows you for who you really are and how much you love, not like, but love him I'm positive that he will be waiting for you."

Looking at her I see her cheerful smile and can't help but smile back. With a nod I get on my tiptoes to kiss her cheek since I'm still shorter than her and hug her. "Thank you...I'm glad you came."

When she chuckles it finally dawns on me that mother is here and not on the throne.

"Umm...mother? Why exactly _are_ you here?"

She laughs and pops her hip out as one of the professors walks by which makes her wink. "Why, dear, I'm on a quest for free love!"

I stare at her in shock and rub my forehead. "Free love?"

"Yes! I can't be held down by one man! Why, that's just too hard so it's my time to shine and go on my quest for free love!"

Once she happily exclaims that she heads off towards the town and leaves me here to sigh and begin walking back to my dorm since I have nothing else to do, but as soon as I look up I see a green haired creature that looks like it will eat me the second I make a move. I break out in a nervous sweat despite the cold and laugh nervously as I rub the back of my neck in fear.

"Heh, heh...hey Gisela…"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

" _Murata!_ I am not sulking!"

I cross my arms with a huff and glare at my black hair and eyed friend sitting on his bed across the room with a clipboard in his hands. He says he's writing down the stats for our next baseball game so we can practice to win and learn some new things but I believe that he's just drawing horribly drawn women.

"Yuuri, I know you and I know you're sulking. The moment you walked in this room two hours ago you haven't been able to do anything productive. All you've done is sit on that bed like a lazy bum."

With a chuckle I shrug and lean back on the foreign bed and sheets. "What can I say? I do like being lazy."

Every time I'm with Murata I may seem like I don't care about what he says but I do take it to heart. He's helped me so much and I can't ask for a better friend to see when I'm in this...predicament.

"Now about Wolfram…"

I sit straight up and look at Murata with skeptical eyes. "What about him."

With this question I ask he chuckles and throws the clipboard to the side, revealing the women he was drawing, and leaned forward. His glasses flashed the reflection of the light in the room as he became serious all of a sudden.

"He kissed you. Don't you feel anything towards him since you're apparently not disgusted that he's gay?"

I huff and glare at him. "He's not gay." A bit shocked at my outburst I flush and look down. "I mean he's not entirely gay...he had a girlfriend so isn't that, like, half gay? Or something like that?"

Murata laughs at me and I frown with my face heating up in embarrassment.

"Oh Yuuri...no wonder he gets so frustrated!" He laughs some more before wiping the tears out of his eyes. "The term is bisexual. He likes both guys and girls but from what I can see he's really loyal to the person he likes. I mean he trained you personally for your little game of survival out in the woods."

I think back to when Wolfram dragged me out of the university and made me train for days. Now that I think about it I swear some of our peers from the class asked if they could train with us but Wolfram shot them down. I had never seen him so murderous looking. A shiver runs down my spine at the memory and I begin to think of how Wolfram always was near me.

"Yuuri, that guy is in love with you and I think you may have hurt him deeply."

His words hit me hard and I look down at my hands remembering the times Wolf kissed me. Either time he put either fear or passion into them and I just sat there like a fool not even considering what my reaction were doing to him.

 _No!_

 _I shouldn't care about this!_

 _Any of it!_

 _Stop!_

"Stop it!"

My shout leaves before I can contain it and I grip my hair in my fists as I stand and pace. "I don't want to think about any of this! He's my friend and nothing more. How can I like a guy? It's just wrong. Murata, I don't want to even think about it."

Murata gives me a look of sympathy and gets up, pulling my hands to my side and then patting my back. "Well how about this? Why don't we go get a few rounds since it's the weekend and almost Christmas break? That'll warm you right up and maybe you'll even get laid by some hot girl!"

Laughing nervously at first I then shrug and let out a real laugh, wanting to forget about Wolfram. "Yeah, hopefully. Let's go, I actually really do need a drink."

With that Murata forced me into some black skinny jeans, military like boots, a dark red long sleeve turtleneck and a tan pea coat with fur lining. When he managed to get these clothes, I don't know, but the thick wool will certainly keep me warm in the cold winter air.

We head out of the dorms and walk down to the town, to the only bar there. When we walk inside I notice that we aren't the only college students with the idea of getting drunk. Many of our peers are there and welcome us to their tables so I get a wicked grin when I suggest that they pay for our drinks and they do. It's at that point that I realize that they're too drunk to even care and I then I feel bad but with a strong pat on my back from Murata I let myself allow them to pay. I sit off to the side of the table at the bar and listen to their drunken talking that would be gold in the comedy industry and laugh along with them until I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around and spit out my beer like a fool.

A lady, probably in her late twenties, in a scandalous black dress is leaning against the bar with a fancy drink in her hand and is looking at me with a soft smile. Her blonde hair is hanging down her back and chest in big ringlets while letting her breasts basically hang out of her dress. I feel the blush on my face grow and the only thing I can do is stare.

She looks like a sexy queen from some anime...wow.

"Can you play a game with me?"

It takes me a few moments before it registers in my head that she's talking to me and I stutter while nearly falling out of my chair. "W-what? W-with me?"

She nods and takes a seat beside me, crossing her legs so that the noticeable slit in her dress is right where her legs cross so it looks like she's just wearing a spaghetti strap undershirt. Needless to say I begin to blush furiously.

"Two countries are at war with your own. You can only choose one of two ways to end that war. One, you can send your troops out to fight for your country, or two, you can surrender your country and all of your people to the two countries at war with you. Which do you choose."

At first when I hear what she says I frown in confusion and set my hardly touched beer down. "Well…" I begin to say my answer but my mind stops me. Neither of those options are good enough. If a leader wants to be a good one they'd look for peace and not surrender or go to war. While I think my brows furrow and I cross my arms. At first I figured that I'd just play along but now… "Neither."

She raises an eyebrow and smiles lightly before turning and resting her arm against the bar. "Elaborate."

With how she says that it's more of a command than a question so I gulp and continue on.

"If there are two countries at war with my own country then I would set up defenses in my country and then talk with the other country leaders to negotiate peace. There shouldn't have to be wars fought for whatever reason. Now if my country had released nuclear bombs on the other countries because they were threatening mine then yes, I can understand war being wanted, but if it was my country then no bombs would be released. It childish to want to have wars so why not be mature and work your way towards peace so that there is no bloodshed?"

Once I finish my little speech I notice both Murata and the lady smiling at me like they just realized something. I quickly take a drink of my beer and Murata looks away and back to our peers while the lady slips closer to me, making me fidget and stare at her. Her eyes are like a tree they are so green, sparkling like ten emeralds, and so familiar that it sends a feeling of nostalgia running through me.

"You can not comprehend how relieved I am to hear that from someone in your shoes."

Giving her a look of confusion she laughs and flips her hair away behind her, revealing the extravagant necklace covering her chest with a red jewel in the center.

"Umm…" I hum hesitantly as I stare at the necklace while to another it looks like I'm staring at her breasts. "W-what do you mean?"

""You can not comprehend how relieved I am to hear that from someone in your shoes."

Many people will say go to war or surrender. I only gave you two options but you defied my rule and choose a third that nobody has chosen yet." She smiles when my face morphs into confusion yet again. "You choose peace when the only options I gave you were war and cowardice."

I smile lightly when she says that and stands up, sipping from her fancy drink before setting it down and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well...now that I have your answer I must be leaving you now my young king." She giggles again and places a hand on my shoulder as she presses up against me. "Also, do please try to not break my dear Wolfy's heart. He's been through enough all through his life. Tata! Farewell your Majesty!"

As soon as the lady leaves I drop my beer and stare after her. _King? Majesty? Why'd she call me that? Who's Wolfy-_

I stop my thoughts mid thought and my jaw drops. I knew that name sounded familiar. _Wolfy...Wolf. Wolfram._

"That was Wolfram's…"

"Mother, yes."

I turn when I hear Murata confirm what I am thinking. He smiles lightly at me and pats my back.

""That was Wolfram's…"

"Mother, yes."

Qu...Cherri von Spitzweg. The sexy lady set out for free love. She tends to be a bit much sometimes." He laughed and slapped my back hard enough to make me topple forward against the bar. "Come on, my work here is done. You've gotten your answer so I'd say it's time to go back now. Give what she said said a little thought."

Looking at him and then at the door I sigh and nod. "Fine, but I'm still staying at your place for the time being."

He nods and pulls me out of the bar like he's on a mission. I hardly have time to grab my beer on the way out and finish it as I'm dragged back to the dorms thinking about how Wolf's mom actually found me and said not to break his heart…How much does he really like me?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

When I was younger I always messed with Gisela while I trained. Whether it was from tugging her braid and running away or hiding her medical supplies in Dacasco's room, but ever since I began middle school and she began high school Gisela became scary whenever she was provoked...and now I'm slightly cowering in my dorm room while Gisela sits in Yuuri's desk chair and I in my own.  
"Look Gisela…"  
I stop whenever I see her heart piercing gaze locked onto me. My body shudders in fear and I roll my chair a little further away.  
"I-"  
"You kissed him? Seriously?"  
Shutting my mouth I frown and sigh. That little wimp told her. I look up at her wanting to be angry but all I can do is cower. Okay...I can see why he told her…  
"You know he doesn't remember you and even if he did I doubt he would remember you kissing him since you never did!"  
She shouts out her words and crosses her arms in an impressive looking manner. I don't know how but somehow she went from being the fraile little girl that Gunter adopted to the strong and fear striking woman glaring at me from where she sits. I sigh and look down in defeat and feel around my desk until I find the drawer I'm looking for. I pull out an old cheap leather bound yearbook from first grade and open it to my class picture. I'm in the middle of the large group of kids with a big smile on my face. A boy with stark black hair and eyes is hanging on my shoulders and giving me a hug that I'm returning. Smiling at the picture I turn it so that Gisela can see it and look at her.  
"I've never been this happy. When I was with Yuuri for those few years I was content but once I was taken away...I've never been the same…"  
I let my words trail off and my hands go limp, letting the book fall to the floor. Memories of my life at home in the castle and my uncle's manor flood through me and I shake my head trying to get them out.  
" _Wolfram, you weakling! How do you expect to defend the country like that? Pick up the damn sword!" My uncle shouts out commands and insults as I sweat profusely and collapse on the ground. I've been practicing for hours in the heat of the summer. Going on with no breaks finally has me panting for breath and Gisela running over to me with water. Rips in my blue Bilefield uniform reveal deep gashes that are sure to scar and only make Gisela's concerned face even more evident.  
I look at my uncle, half expecting to see his concerned face looking me over with worry about my injuries but I see nothing of the sort. He gives me a harsh glare before walking away without a care in the world for me. I purse my lips and look away furious as I stand up wobbly and slap away Gisela's help. If my own uncle can't love me for what I'm trying to do to please him then why bother? Shakely I walk back to my prison, barely even feeling the pain as blood drips down, staining my path.  
( Does this sound better: barely even feeling the pain as red drips down, staining my path in blood.)  
_"Why bother living this life?"  
I clench my hands and stare up at Gisela with watery eyes. I've never cried in front of anyone so I hold back the tears I've been holding in forever back and bite my lip.  
"Why do I've even bother being here!"  
My outburst surprises Gisela and her look of anger swiftly shifts to worry. She gets out of her chair and quickly wraps her arms around me.  
It's not the same as my mother but it's similar. I can feel the comfort she's trying to give me but I can't seem to grasp a hold of it.  
"Wolfram, please don't say that. You know that your family and I love you very much. I know your uncle was hard on you but you have to understand that he did it for your own interest-"  
"My own interest!" I scoff out those words and shake my head, pushing her away and standing up I begin to pace the room. "He made me do that stuff because he's selfish and didn't want me tainting the Bilefield name by not knowing how to defend and attack. I highly doubt he even cared about my wellbeing."  
"Wolfram!" Gisela scolds me as she stands and grabs my arm. "He cared very much and still does. He just never showed you. He was trying to harden you."  
With a shrug I dismiss her attempts to reason with me. If my uncle truly cared for my wellbeing then he would have told me what he was trying to do a long time ago.  
When I feel myself being dragged out of the room I snap out of my thoughts and yelp as I trip.  
"G-Gisela!" I protest, causing her to pause and give me a look I knew all too well.  
"Come on."  
Sighing I follow, too tired to argue and she seems to be relieved at that as she begins to drag me through the university and down into the forest towards the stables.  
"You're going to get your mind off of this stuff and go riding with me like we use to, and you're going to have fun."  
Now shivering in the cold I pull away from her hand and stop on the trail. Giving her a look I sigh and reluctantly nod and let her drag me along.


	31. Chapter 31

So this is it. The last chapter of my very first fanfic(with chapters) and I can't believe I actually finished a book. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as we did writing it! Thank you to all who have read this, it means a TON to my partner and I. We are currently writing a sequel, and if anyone wants me to post it then I will. If not…till next time! (There is no way I am going to stop writing fan fiction now. It's sooo fun!) Update: I am soon sorry this is incredibly late, my computer wouldn't let me update this until nowT-T

Chapter Thirty One

 _"_ _You can not comprehend how relieved I am to hear that from someone in your shoes."_

 _"_ _Many people will say go to war or surrender. I only gave you two options but you defied my rule and choose a third that nobody has chosen yet." She smiles when my face morphs into confusion yet again. "You choose peace when the only options I gave you were war and cowardice."_

 _"_ _That was Wolfram's…"_

 _"_ _Mother, yes."_

 _I turn when I hear Murata confirm what I am thinking. He smiles lightly at me and pats my back._

 _"_ _Qu...Cherri von Spitzweg. The sexy lady set out for free love. She tends to be a bit much sometimes."_

 _That women...was Wolfram's mother? He never really talked about her...I wonder what kind of mother she is._

 _"_ _Please try to not break my dear Wolfy's heart. He's been through enough all through his life."_

 _Wolfram...His light golden hair, gleaming in the sun. His green eyes, sparkling like a thousand emeralds when excited. His smile, the one that makes the whole world glow. His words, his laugh, his hands. Everything. Why? Why is it so familiar?_

 _"_ _Please try to not break my dear Wolfy's heart. He's been through enough all through his life."_

 _Why...do I want to cry when I think that I might bring him pain? What is this emotion in me? Wolf...How much does he really like me?_

"Shibuya…time to get up."

"Wolf...two more minutes..." I mummer, rolling over.

"Shibuya…Shibuya. Yuuri!"

I gasp, my eyes flying open as I bolt up, clashing heads with someone standing over me.

"Ow...first you talk all night in your sleep, then when you finally get up you hit me in the head."

I blink, my eyes and mind still foggy.

"Hey Yuuri. Get. Up. Now."

I am shaken gently, and after a few seconds am able to see my friend Murata standing over me, an annoyed look on his face as he shakes my shoulders.

"Stop, I'm up! I'm up." I grumble, pushing Murata's hands off me and getting up out of bed, groggily going over to the bag I kept my clothes in.

"Yeash Yuuri, it took you long enough to get up. You were talking all night too, so I couldn't get much sleep." Murata says, a teasing note in his voice. "Are you sure you consider Wolf as just a friend?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I respond, slipping on my uniform.

"I ask because guess what name I heard you saying in your sleep over and over again for hours?"

I freeze, getting a bad feeling once I turned around and saw the devilish look on Murata's face.

"Who's?" I ask, already knowing the answer I dread.

"Wolfram's. You were saying his name in your sleep." Murata explains, a huge satisfied smirk on his face. "For around three hours too. I kept track."

My face getting warmer by the second, I quickly walk over to my bag, grab it, and reaching the door I snap "That still doesn't mean anything." Before running out and down the steps, bolting for my first class like my life depended on it.

I sigh, reaching my desk just as the bell rings, getting out a pencil and my notebook, flipping to a blank page and putting the date down just as the teacher walks in.

"Today class, we will be talking about Police raids. Does anyone know what a raid is?"

Someone raises his hand, and after being called on answers "A police raid is a raid by law enforcement officers."

"Very good." The teacher says, smiling. "Now what time do police often do raids and why?"

Someone else raises their hand and says "They are often in the early morning or late at night, and that's because the police are hoping to use the element of surprise to arrest targets that they believe may hide contraband or other evidence, resist arrest, be politically sensitive, or simply be elsewhere during the day."

"Yes very good. I see some of us know our stuff."

 _Yeah, because almost anyone who want to be in this profession knows that_ , I think as I sigh under my breath and look to the clock, already wishing the class to be over. History just doesn't seem very important to me. Everything is in the past right? It's best to look at the now and focus on what we can do in this moment, rather on what already happened.

Slowly, my mind begins to wander, to what Murata said this morning as well as my dream. Wolfram…That boy draws people away with his harsh words and cold appearance. At first glance, he's someone who is cold and strikes out at people for no reason, a boy who most avoid, but…my mind flashes back to one stormy night, when I found Wolf trembling in his bed, hiding underneath his covers. I reach out and gently touch where I think his side to be, wanting to comfort him. At another flash of lightning he screams, flipping around and wrapping his arms around my chest like his life depended on it.

He has his own fears, his own demons. The only difference is that he feels like he has to take the weight of the whole world on his shoulders, all by himself. He just doesn't ask for help. Or maybe it's more like he doesn't know how to?

"Shibuya. You're going to be late to your next class if you don't hurry."

I blink, coming back to real life and realizing my teacher was standing next to me, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright? You looked so spaced out in class, and you've been sitting here even though the bell for break rang ten minutes ago."

"Eh? It did?" I mutter, blushing as I gather up my things and after assuring the teacher I was fine, I hurry over to my next class, my stomach protesting the lack of both breakfast and snack.

"Sorry self, you're just going to have to wait till lunch time." I mutter, slipping into my chair, Murata just happening to set next to me. All throughout that class, Murata was sending me looks while I was trying to do my best not staring at my ex-roommate, who was only sitting a few rows to my right. Finally the bell rang for lunch and without having even acknowledging my presence Wolf leaves, Murata saying something to me that I didn't hear.

"Eh? What did you say?" I ask, my eyes still on where Wolf disappeared into the crowded hallways.

"I asked if you were coming to practice today. You know, since we have a game on Thursday and the team thought we could use some more...are you even listening to me Yuuri?"

"What?" I respond, forcing my eyes away from the door. Murata sighs, shaking his head.

"Look, I know you are pinning after your roommate, but the least you could do is pay attention to me when I am-"

"I am NOT pinning after Wolf!" I interrupt, glaring at my current roommate.

"Sure, sure, and you totally weren't eyeballing him the entire class, or looking like a kicked puppy after he left without saying a word to you." Murata says, giving me a look. " I guess the saying 'people are blind when in love' is true. You know, it's bluntly obvious to apparently everyone but you and Wolfram."

"Is not! I mean I am not in l-love with him! Wolf is a guy, and that's just-"

"Wrong, I know. You've said it plenty of times." Murata sighs, a shadow covering his glasses.

"Then quite saying that I l-l-like Wolf. We are just friends, that's it." I snap, getting up with a huff and walking out of the classroom, missing Murata smile and mutter "You can't lie to your heart Yuuri. Soon enough, I think you'll realize that."

"Stupid Murata, saying silly things." I grumble under my breath, heading for the school lunch room, thinking to get some food since I had ran out without getting any breakfast in the morning. As if I could ever like a guy that way. It's true that I care for Wolf, but that's just as a friend…I don't l-l love him, right? Wolf…with his cold personality and harsh words, always making fun of me and calling me a wimp. _But…that's not all there is to him._ A quiet voice whispers in my head, starting to get louder. _He has a gentle and caring side to him too, and he can be really cute and sweet at times._ "Gah shut up!" I yell out loud, earning me a few quizzical looks from the students around me. Blushing I hurry into the lunch room, opening the big brown doors to a huge room, overflowing with people. After getting in line and standing for what felt like hours, I am finally able to get a cup of fruit, only to nearly spill it when someone bumps into me.

"Opes are you alright? I didn't see you." The person apologizes, gasping once he gets a proper look at my face.

"Shibuya? Shibuya Yuuri?" The boy asks, his pale face lighting up in recondition. I blink, taking in the boy in front of me. The first thing a person would notice was his striking blond hair, lighter than Wolfram's but still rather eye catching. He has fair skin and a thin lithe body, but what is most memorable are his bright golden eyes, seeming to overflow with life.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" I ask, tilting my head, confused.

"Yes, we used to be classmates! You don't recognize me?" He asks, tilting his head allowing me to see he had his light blond hair up in a loose ponytail, some of his hair draping over his face. "Well it _has_ been eight years. We were only kids last time I saw you." He purrs, a small gentle smile on his face. "My name's Saralegui and we used to be childhood friends. I went to the same elementary school as you."

"Really?" I say, frowning. "I don't remember much of my childhood, but I didn't go to elementary school here. I'm from Boston and came here to Sweden for this university. It's the first time I've been in Sweden."

"I know, I moved here from Boston when I was six, after my mom died." Saralegui explains, walking with me outside and over to some empty benches. "I moved to Sweden to be with my only other family, which was my father." Sitting down, he still has a smile on but with a sad glow in his eyes. "My father was a really...interesting person, and though we were family he treated me a bit harshly."

"Really? That's not nice." I find myself saying, Saralegui's words easily capturing me in a snare. "Did you come here to get away from him?"

Saralegui shakes his head. "No, he unfortunately died three years ago...but enough about me. How are you? Do you still keep in touch with Wolfram?"

"Eh? Wolf...ram?" I ask, blinking, confused as to why he asked about my roommate.

"Mhm. You, Wolfram and I were in the same elementary class together."

"Ehh?! Wolf and I were…?!" I shout, jumping up.

"Y-yeah." Saralegui stutters, blinking in surprise. "We were all childhood friends. Well, Wolf was special. You two were never apart, and while I sometimes was with you, you guys had a unique bond that I could never be apart of. A glowing world that only existed for the two of you. You don't remember?"

"No…" I breathe, completely stunned. "I don't remember that at-" Suddenly I brake off, thinking. _Wait. Maybe I do. It's just buried deep deep within my mind, in a place that I can only unlock in my dreams...My dreams!_

"Sorry Saralegui we'll have to catch up some other time! I have something I want to check." I shout over my shoulder as I run off, heading in the direction of the dorms.

"Yeash he actually didn't recognize me." Saralegui mutters, watching the form of his childhood friend disappear down the path.

"What did I tell you? Yuuri can be such an airhead sometimes." A person suddenly says, walking out of the shadows.

"I guess. He wasn't really like that when I knew him." Saralegui grumbles, refusing to look up at Murata standing beside him.

"Come on, stop sulking. He didn't even remember Wolf and he had fallen in love with him back then. It was nearly impossible he would remember you." Murata purrs, a devilish smile on his face.

"Thanks for the comfort." Saralegui mutters under his breath, a small true smile tuning at his mouth at the thought of one of the three boys he cared for the most. "I just want the two of them to realize who they are and what they can give to each other before it's too late."

 _Golden hair, so bright like the sun. Warm, kind smiles that were so hard to earn but made all the pain of the world float away._

The more I ran toward the dorms, the more I felt old walls within me shatter, the things kept behind them pouring forward.

 _His eyes, such a pure and cooling green, like a forest on a cool day with the leaves dancing in the wind._

Reaching the dorm, I run up the stairs and over to our room, the one I was supposed to be sharing with Wolfram until I got scared and ran away. Opening the door, I find the room surprisingly messy, papers and books scattered over the floor. Walking carefully over, I peek over to Wolf's side, unsurprised to find him not there, but surprised to find the bed very messy, the blankets tangled up on the edge of the bed. Sighing I shake my head, for I had already known that I had hurt him. The fact that this place was so messy when Wolf was a cleaning freak was just proof to my assumptions. Just as I am about to leave, out of the corner of my eye I see an old book, and picking it up I could see that it had been clearly opened a lot, for the cover was old and slightly ripping. Yet you could tell it was loved, for it seemed that the binding had been fixed multiple times and the torn pieces of the cover had been carefully glued down _. This book obviously means something to Wolf...Something big._ Before I realize what I was doing my hands were opening the book, flipping to the first page.

Property of Wolfram von Bielefeld.

I smile, Wolf's sloppy childish handwriting telling me that, as I had thought, Wolf has had this book for a long time. Flipping through it I come to realize it's a yearbook, the pictures of little kids, not passed seven years old. _Are these pictures of Wolf's classmates?_ I wonder, flipping through the pictures. As I continue to look through, I come across a very familiar face, nearly dropping the book.

"Wolfram!" I gasp out loud, quickly covering my mouth. _He's so cute!_ I mentally scream, blushing at the thought. It's true though...those soft, emerald eyes, his cute chubby face...he has the same stiff expression though. I sigh, gently touching the picture, but there's something in his eyes that isn't there anymore...life...maybe.

Shaking my head I turn the page, only to see something even more shocking. _Is that Wolfram...and me? Why am I in here?_ Not to mention we look really close. I have my arms around him! Something catches my eye at the bottom of the page, and at a closer look I see it's letters, small and sloppy.

These past few years were a lot of fun! I look forward to seeing you next year, and the years after that!

-Yuuri

"I wrote this?" I mutter, my mind blank. But...that's impossible. This is impossible! I don't remember...My grip slackens as I think and the book falls, landing with a thump.

"Agh Wolf will be mad if this gets damaged..." I mutter as I bend down to pick it up, but as I do a page falls out and drifts to the floor, landing by my feet. Placing the book back on Wolfram's bed, I bend down and pick up the piece of paper, confused for a second as to why it's blank. _Oh I have it backwards,_ I think, and turn it over only to gasp as I look down at a big blue bear, my handwriting below it:

I will never forget you or our time together. You were my bestest friend and will stay that way forever and ever! Someday I will see you again! Don't forget me.

Your best friend forever,

Yuuri

"This…was given to Wolf…by me?" I whisper, my whole body trembling in shock, but there was something else, a small tug in the back of my brain, a small whisper of a voice that was saying something, that had been saying something since I first met my irritable roommate.

 _"_ _Mm. You, Wolfram and I were in the same elementary class together."_

Saralegui voice suddenly comes to mind, what he had said just a few minutes ago filtering into my mind.

 _"_ _Y-yeah." Saralegui stutters, blinking in surprise. "We were all childhood friends. Well, Wolf was special. You two were never apart, and while I sometimes was with you, you guys had a unique bond that I could never be apart of. A glowing world that only existed for the two of you. You don't remember?"_

With a gasp the tiny voice in my head becomes louder, the words it had been trying to tell me finally getting though. Remember…remember!

One blank day in my childhood, a glowing golden haired boy came to our class. He was a transfer student who had moved here from England and though he was really cold and distant, I wanted to be closer to him. Over time I could feel him relaxing around me, the walls he had build around himself not crumbling, but bending, allowing me to sort of come into his world. It wasn't until that day, the one where a bunch of cruel kids had torn up his paintings in his face, yelling that a boy shouldn't like art, that was a girl's thing. They had run off, leaving him quietly crying, hugging the torn pieces of paper to his chest. I had been walking by, and saw the boys run off and as I got closer I heard his quiet sobs. That day was the first time I saw that boy with so much emotion on his face, his beautiful emerald eyes sparkling with tears.

"Don't cry, don't cry." I had said, walking over to him. "Here, I'll teach you a charm my momma uses when I cry." I gently touched his forehead, closing my eyes and focusing my mind. "Pain pain go away, come again another day. Pain pain go away, come again another day!" Finished I open my eyes and smile big, gently giving the boy a soft hug. "It's ok now, you don't have to be alone anymore."

He had cried into my chest then, letting out all of the sadness and loneliness he had kept in his heart, holding tight to me. After that day there wasn't a one where we weren't together, always by each others side. But then…he had to leave, go back to where he had been born. The day he left was the day I cried the most, Mother's old charm not even able to lift the cloud over my heart, but other time, little by little I forgot, till I couldn't even recall the boy's name, just his soft smile and kind green eyes, leading to the happy days.

I gasp, blinking back tears as I remember what had been buried in my heart and mind for years, that was now just surfacing. That boy's name. I know it. Wolfram. The Wolfram who made my childhood days sparkle with his brilliant light. Wolfram. The boy who has quietly helped me, and pushed me towards our meeting.

"Wolfram!" I shout, running to the one place I knew he would be. Reaching it, I look up at the sparkling water, seeing a golden sight sitting by the lakebed, peacefully drawing something. How could I not remember him? He's like an angel, brilliantly glowing in golden light.

"Wolfram." I gently call, walking over to him.

"What is it? I am busy if you can't see that you wimp." Wolf snaps, not even bothering to look up from his drawing.

"I remember," I state, "I can remember everything."

Wolf flinches, slightly turning his head in my direction. "Oh? And what does a wimp like you remember?"

"Everything. Everything Wolfram! How you and I first met, the happy times you brought with you, the quiet nights we spent together in a tent in my backyard. I can recall all of it." I breathe, not realizing I could ever feel so happy. "Here, I forgot to put it back in the yearbook." I offer the drawing to him, my biggest grin yet on my face.

Whipping around he glares at me, his emerald eyes full of outrage.

"You went through my things? Without even asking me?!" He hisses.

I meekly nod, taking a few steps back.

"Y-yeah. But it was for a good reason!" I defend, holding up my hands. "I met an interesting guy in the lunchroom today who said some intriguing things.

He claimed to be a classmate from when I was in elementary school, and not only that but also an old friend of our's."

"Really? What was his name?" Wolf snaps, his still flaming eyes narrowing.

"Saralegui. He said his name was Saralegui." I respond, flinching back when Wolf suddenly stands up, his hands grabbing my arms.

'Are you sure that he was Saralegui? What did he look like?"

"He had hair like your's, pulled into a ponytail and a bit lighter. He was fair skinned, and slim. Oh, and he had the most stunning golden eyes. I've never seen a person with golden eyes before." I say, my gaze going dreamy when I thought of his eyes. Humphing Wolf lets go of me, muttering under his breath.

"You really remember me Yuuri? After twelve years, one of those years us being together?" Wolf whispers, the matter with Saralegui forgotten the second Wolf started to tremble.

"Yeah, I really do. I remember you, Wolfy." I breathe, using his mother's old nickname.

"Don't call me that, Yu-chan." Wolf says, his back to me.

"Aww so only your family gets to call you Wolfy?" I play whine, coming up behind him and gently wrapping my arms around his chest.

"No, they're just too stubborn to stop." Wolf mutters, resisting me when I tried to turn him around.

"Come on Wolf, let me see your face." I whine, pulling on him.

"No. Leave me alone!"

"Please? I wanna see." I push, giving up on pulling him, knowing full well Wolf was stronger than me.

"No."

"Fine then. I'll be in Murata's room if you need me." I pretend to snap, letting go of Wolf and walking a few steps backwards.

"Wait, don't!" Wolf yells, turning around just as I wanted him too, only for me to catch the link of tears on his face.

"Wolf…you were crying?" I say, my face softening.

"No! Of course not. I just got some sand in my eyes." Rubbing his puffy red eyes, Wolf blushes when I crush him to my chest, wrapping my arms around him.

"I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It took you long enough to remember, you wimp!" Wolf yells, burying his head in my shoulder.

"I am so sorry Wolfram. I promise I won't forget you ever again." I whisper, giving him a squeeze.

"You better not, you wimp." Wolf mutters, squeezing me in return as I let him quietly cry out all of the bottled up grief and sadness I had unintentionally given him, swearing deep in my heart that I would never make Wolf cry like this ever again...

...but unknown to the two boys, a light golden haired boy had been watching them from a close hilltop, now smiling with tears in his unique golden eyes as he watched his only two friends make up after what had felt like a lifetime of pain and loneliness. "Treasure him, Yuuri. Because there are trials awaiting you that only he can support you in."

 **The End**


End file.
